Hidden Agendas
by Katerineious
Summary: Kenshin's dreams have made him decide to put his feelings into action. Unbeknownst to him Kaoru has plans of her own.
1. Not a Normal Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! THESE ARE NOT MY CHARTACTERS!**

Warning: Lemon! If you don't like this type of story, sorry, please go back and read something else. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Not a Normal Nightmare

_It was a dark moonless night. A young man crept across the landscape as if he himself were one of the shadows of the night. No sound was made as he approached his target. His assault took now more than a few seconds. The light from the lantern that the now dead man had carried flashed across the young assassin to reveal a high ponytail of flaming red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. Just as he was turning to leave, a young woman stepped out of the dark bushes behind him. _

_The dim light only gave him vague look at pearl white skin, sapphire blue eyes, and dark raven hair. She began approaching him with her wooden sword ready to attack. The closer she got to him, the brighter the light became and the scenery began to change. The colors of the landscape swirled together to create an imposing smoke that surrounded the two fighters. _

"_That's enough Kenshin, or would Himura Battosai be more appropriate?" she calmly asked when there was only the distance of their swords separating them. "I won't let you hurt me again."_

_This confused the young assassin as he had never seen the woman in his life. **"How does she know my name? And since she does know it, why is she foolish enough to attack me with a wooden sword? And how did I hurt her before?"**_

_But as he was pondering these questions and more, she attacked. He watched as her wooden sword transformed into metal as she swung it. Was the wood some kind of illusion? As he drew his sword to defend himself she slashed though the semi-transparent haze that should have been his blade. He jumped back holding nothing but the hilt to his smoky katana._

"_I, Kamiya Kaoru will avenge myself. You took my happiness and now I shall take your life."_

_With the sound of her name came a flood of memories. He knew this woman. He was living with her at her family's dojo in Tokyo right now_**. _"But then why am I dressed the way I did during the Bakumatsu? Why am I fighting her?"_** _What had happened to cause the woman that he loved more than anything in the world to want to kill him? **"What have I done to her?" **_

"_Kaoru-dono?" he asked. "Why do you want to hurt me? What have I don't to yo—"_

_His eyes were wide with shock as his blood sprayed across his love's face. He began to fall but the ground never came. He used his last breath to say "I love you," as death closed over him and he fell into the abyss._

"KAORU!" he yelled as he violently awoke from sleep. He was gasping for air and covered in sweat. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in his room in the Kamiya dojo. It was still dark outside. As his breathing returned to normal he was hoping that he hadn't woken the others. Kaoru would be furious. Kaoru! Hadn't he just dreamed that she was trying to kill him? What had he done? As the sweat began to run down his face again he quickly ran outside.

SPASH! The cold water running down his body calmed him. "Baka, it was just a dream," he told himself. _"More like a nightmare,"_ he thought. He walked back to the dojo to check on his love.

Quickly creating a puddle of cold water outside her room, he decided to just look and make sure she was alright. She had a pillow squeezed tightly in her arms._ I wish I could just lie with her and express my feelings. NO! NO! NO! I mustn't think that way. She's too innocent."_ She was muttering something. As he couldn't tell from the distance he quietly crept into the room and slid the door shut behind him. As he knelt beside her he could understand her. _"She looks so peaceful. She is so beautiful. Her breasts look so perfect in this light, I just wish her yukata would open a bit more. STOPIT!" _

"Please, please…" she kept saying over and over.

He began to gently rub her face with his hand and whispered "Shush, my love. I'm here my Kaoru. What would you have of this unworthy one?"

"Love," she answered in her sleep.

"Alright, koishii," he said as he softly placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now that I know your true feelings I promise I will do as you ask. Oyasumi nasai" _"That was hard. No more nighttime visits or I won't be able to control myself. I need another dose of cold water." _With this he quickly and quietly returned to his own room to change clothes.

By the time he was finished it was nearly dawn. "Might as well get a head start on breakfast," he yawned. "I'll even have time to prepare a bath for my Kaoru. That will lift her spirits. Who knows, if I get my chores done early I may even head into town later. I've got plans to discuss with Sano later." With these last words he resumed his normal rurouni manner and left his room to start the day with a smile.

* * *

So how was it? Please review and I'll post the rest!

Kat


	2. Why Can't Dreams Be Real Too?

Thanks so much for the reviews. Hope the rest of the story is as satisfactory.

* * *

Chapter 2: Why Can't Dreams Be Real Too?

Kaoru awoke the next morning in sad spirits. "I've had so many opportunities to tell him my feelings the past few weeks. I'm just too much of a chicken to do it. I have to make myself do it, this week. I'll just have to get him alone and tell him that I love him." When she stood she noticed how damp the floor next to her futon was. "Hmm…" she wondered as she got dressed in her usual training outfit before heading to breakfast. Little did she know that a certain rooster-head had been listening on the other side of the door.

* * *

"Good-morning Kaoru-dono," the red-haired rurouni said cheerily as she entered the kitchen. "Breakfast is almost done, that it is. Would you like some tea while you wait?"

"I'm fine Kenshin, I can wait." She sat down to watch him as he worked. _"I could tell him now. Nobody else is awake yet. Yahiko is sleeping in and Sano's not here yet. Oh, why can't I just say 'Kenshin, I love you.' and be done with it. Why does this have to be so hard. Okay, here goes nothing."_ "Kenshin, I want to talk to you, seriously."

"Hai, Kaoru-dono, what is it?"

"Kenshin, I l—"

"Good-morning everybody," Sano said loudly as he sauntered into the room. "Kenshin, have you got any plans for today? There's something that I'd really like to talk to you about."

"Sano, you know that this one has chores that must be done before anything else."

"Well this is important! Can't your chores wait a little while? It's about K—"

"Sanosuke, would you shut up for two seconds?" Kaoru yelled across the room.

"Sorry, Jou-Chan. I didn't see you over there," he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. _"That was close."_

"Well, since you just barged onto my property and interrupted a very important conversation, and since you are constantly free-loading off me, why don't you help Kenshin with his chores for once? It might do you both some good. Then you would have more time to talk about whatever is _soooo_ important."

"That sounds good to this one, that it does," said Kenshin passively.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Sano spluttered.

"Give one reason why you should and maybe I'll reconsider," she said menacingly.

Later that day while Kaoru and Yahiko trained inside the dojo, Kenshin and Sano did the laundry. "What did you want to talk about this morning?" Kenshin asked, up to his elbows in soap suds.

"How have things been going between you and Jou-Chan lately?"

"What makes you ask such a question?" he asked rather sharply.

"Just curious. I've been observing you two for a while and I've heard and seen things that just make me wonder what's going on? That's all."

"Sano, this one knows you too well to know that that is not all. If you would not mind, would you come into town with this one later? There are some things that need to be discussed."

"Sure."

* * *

"Can you hear what they're saying?"

"No I can't. Why do we have to spy on Kenshin anyway? It's usually me and Sano spying on you, Kaoru. This just feels wrong." Yahiko stated confusedly.

"Yahiko, hush. As my student, you should do as I say. Besides, there's nothing wrong with what we're doing is there? We are simply watching to of our friends do the laundry. Nothing more," she said as she smiled innocently at her apprentice. _"Why can't they just talk a little louder?" _"Why can't Sano just leave? He makes me nervous at times like these."

"Well ugly, if you want to know so badly, why don't you just go and ask them yourself," he smirked.

Kaoru looked at Yahiko full of rage and growled, "Why go myself when I can send you for me?" With that she threw him out the door and hollered "And don't come back in here if you don't have what I sent you for! And don't run off either or you can feed yourself tonight!" Then as an afterthought, she added, "Sano, if Yahiko doesn't eat tonight, then you don't either! Got it?" She turned on her heel and stormed into the dojo. The others waited to hear her practicing before speaking.

All Kenshin had to say was: "Oro?"

"That ugly girl wants to know when your leaving? She says she's nervous about something." He thought for a moment. "Oh, and she also wants to know what the two of you were talking about?"

"We were just planning on going shopping later, you brat," Sano said.

"Who're you calling a brat you free-loader?" he retorted.

Inside the dojo, Kaoru sighed. _"I love that man. I don't know if I'd be able to live if he rejected me."_ Another sigh. _"There's just got to be a way that I can get him alone. Alone with the man I love."_ She began to giggle as her vivid imagination took over. _"I wonder if he's as talented in bed as he is with his sword. He's good at everything else, why should that aspect be different? But, then why has he not returned my feelings? Duh, because you haven't shown them to him! I wonder if Yahiko wouldn't mind helping things out a bit? Hmm…"_

When Kaoru heard to shoji door slide open, she thought it was Yahiko. "So did you find—." She stopped when she saw the man who had occupied her thoughts in the previous minutes standing before her. "Oh, Kenshin. It's you. You startled me, I thought it was Yahiko." She smiled as innocently as she could as he walked towards her.

Kenshin smiled back and said, "Kaoru-dono, why did you send Yahiko to talk to us? If you wanted to know, I'd have told you myself." She blushed and he continued. "Kaoru-dono, Sano and I were planning on going shopping this afternoon, that we were. That is if you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind Kenshin? I've got things that I need to do around here anyway. You haven't been out lately, go and have some fun. Just be back before dark, okay?"

"Certainly, Kaoru-dono. It would appear that your lesson is over for the day; the bath is already prepared for you. Would you like to take one now?"

"That'd be great! I'll got get my things," she said before she rushed outside.

"Take your time while the fire heats up," he called after her.

"Okay."

* * *

By the time she entered the bathhouse the water was steaming. _"Wow!" _"The water is perfect. Arigato Kenshin."

"No trouble, Kaoru-dono. I just sent Sano and Yahiko for some more tofu. There wasn't quite enough for lunch. Sessha has other things to attend to, that he does; he won't bother you any longer now."

Kaoru sunk down into the warm water to relax. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It felt so good against her skin. But what she really wanted to feel against her skin was the skin of a certain rurouni.

"_Now's my chance."_ _She waited until she couldn't hear Kenshin's footsteps anymore and screamed._

"_**Kaoru."** Kenshin rushed into the bathhouse with his sakabato drawn. He saw danger as soon as he entered, but it wasn't the type he had expected._

_Kaoru was looking up at him smiling very enticingly. "K-K-Kaoru-dono!" he said shocked. "Sessha thought you were in some kind of trouble." **"But it seems I'm the one who is about to be in trouble,"**_ _he thought as he felt a familiar tightening in his lower region. He could see the object of his affection in her entirety. The perfection of her body made him ache inside, for he knew he couldn't have her. He covered his eyes and apologized. But, when he went to leave, he heard her rise out of the water. _

_He stood dead in his tracks as Kaoru slowly walked up behind him. He felt her wet arms close around his torso and her slim body press against his backside, soaking the material. She stood on tiptoe to reach his earlobe and began to gently nibble. "You're stiff as a board, Kenshin," she purred. "Why don't you relax a little? Are you afraid of me?" _

_He felt himself tighten in response to her voice._ _**"Oh my…" **She began to slide his gi off his shoulders. "Kaoru-dono—why are you doing this?" he asked breathlessly. She continued to undress him as his breath became more ragged. When she was finished she pressed her body to the back of his for the first time and began to gently kiss the back of his neck. When he could take no more of her torture he broke the embrace and turned to face his seductress. _

_When she saw the look on her love's face, tears began to form in her eyes. "Did I do something wrong, Kenshin?" Then as she lowered her head her eyes traveled down his toned body to a sight that encouraged her,_ _"You are impressive, aren't you Kenshin?" He blushed and closed his eyes. _

_Big mistake. _

_As soon as she saw his eyes close she grabbed him in her hand, pressed herself against him, and began to kiss him. Kenshin was so startled that he lost his balance and fell backwards only to find that his beautiful woman was straddling him._ _**"What the hell is going on here? I thought Kaoru would be mad at me for walking in on her in the bath, but her she is naked and on top of me! Oro!"** __"Kaoru, could you please explain what's going on."_

_She paused for a moment and dropped her head. "Is something wrong Kaoru? Did I say something to upset you?"_

"_You said Kaoru," she looked back up at him. "Not Kaoru-dono. Just Kaoru." He sighed and reached up to meet her lips with his. _

_Kenshin kissed his love as if his life depended upon it. He caressed her lips with his own, he gently nibbled on them. She began to make small noises of pleasure. He requested entry to her mouth with his tongue. When she granted it, it forced a low moan to emerge from his throat. His arms were wrapped around her slender body, pressing her to him. She could feel the hard swell of his manhood pressed against her stomach. He deepened the kiss, pouring all his emotions into it. She responded with her own passion. _

_When at last they broke for air, no words needed to be said. They had exchanged everything in that kiss. When Kaoru looked into his eyes she noticed that they had turned form violet to amber. He held her gaze and looked lovingly upon her. Kaoru got to her feet but never broke their eye contact. When she held her hand out, he responded by standing next to her. She took his hand and led him towards that bath. He gently lowered he into the still warm water. He was about to join her when a violent noise interrupted the two lovers._

"_KEN-SHIN!"

* * *

_

Please review again. More to come in later chapters.


	3. Secret Shopping

Not much to say. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Secret Shopping

"KEN-SHIN!"

It was enough to wake even the deepest of sleepers.

Kenshin awoke perplexed to the boy's screams.He was sitting outside under a tree close to the bathhouse. "It seemed so real…" Something felt different as he got up.When Kenshin finally looked around the yard, it was just as it had been before he fell asleep. "It was all a dream," he said disheartened. He stood up and looked around the yard and saw the cause of his pain. "What are you yelling about Yahiko?" he asked as he walked towards the young man.

* * *

After lunch Kenshin and Sanosuke prepared to head into town. "Bye, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said as he waved to his love as he and Sano left the dojo. "We'll be back soon, that we will." 

"Bye, Kenshin," she replied before meeting the eyes of the red-haired swordsman. "You don't have to be in such a hurry," she added quietly.

"Hey, what about me?" cried Sano.

"What about you?" Yahiko asked loudly. "It's obvious that Kaoru doesn't want you here, and frankly I don't either, so why don't you just get out?"

"Why you little punk! Just you wait till I get over there! I'm gonna kill—"

"Now, now Sano. Yahiko was only joking, that he was. Right, Yahiko?" Kenshin asked calmly. "We should be going now, that we should Sano. Sessha still has to prepare tonight's dinner. Good-bye, Karou-dono."

"I'll be here when you come home, Kenshin," she called after him. He just turned and smiled as he nodded back to her. Kaoru watched him until Yahiko took her attention again.

"Hey, Kaoru?" he asked.

"Hai, Yahiko. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. No. I'm not sure." He paused for a moment. "Just now why did it feel different when Kenshin left this time? He is coming back, right?"

"Of course he'll come back. He made a promise didn't he? Kenshin's the last person to break a promise to anyone."

"Then, what was it?"

"Yahiko, can you be serious for a few minutes? I mean really serious, no little kid jokes for like, ten minutes."

"I'll try."

* * *

That afternoon Kaoru went into town to do some shopping of her own. She had successfully convinced Yahiko to tidy up in her place. _"He took the news rather well,"_ she thought while making her way through the busy streets of Tokyo. _"He really has grown a lot during the past three years." _

Kaoru entered the kimono shop in high spirits. She found a gorgeous silk one that she fell in love with; that was until she learned the price. "Oh, I'm afraid I can't quite afford that," she sadly to the shopkeeper. "Do you have anything similar for a smaller amount?"

Just then the owner came out from the back of the shop. "Is there a problem?" She was a small plump woman with bright eyes. Her smile instantly told Kaoru that she would have the kimono if she had anything to say about it. "This one has been here for over half a year and you're the first person to look at. I'll make you a deal: I'll give it to you for half price. It seems as if it was meant for you since it has been here for so long. It'll go perfectly with your complexion."

That's what Kaoru had thought when she saw it. It was an elegant outfit. Dark purple silk embroidered with black, crimson, and silver sakura flowers. The obi was black with sakura flowers of purple, crimson, and silver. The shop even had a set of chopsticks to match it. She knew that it had to be this kimono, or she might as well wear one of her old ones.

"I'll take it!" she said excitedly. "And I'll take these also."

The owner smiled. She hadn't opened the shop to get rich. She remembered how important it was to her when she was young to have the perfect outfit when a man was concerned. Although she was an old widow now, she could still ensure the happiness of the younger generations through her store. "That's excellent. I'm so glad that we could help you. If you don't mind, is there a special occasion?"

"Actually there is. You see, I've been in love with a man for three years now and he still hasn't shown any sign of returning my feelings. So I'm planning a night that he will never forget. I'll finally tell him my feelings and hopefully it'll work out from there," she said dreamily.

"I wish the best for you," the owner said genuinely. She handed Kaoru her packages and said, "Please remember us if you need something else."

"How could I not? You have been so kind to me! Arigato!" Kaoru bowed to the woman who had been so kind to her before leaving the shop and went on her way.

"Excuse me, I must be mistaken because I thought we just made that kimono last week didn't we?" the young assistant asked.

"Yes, we did. But sometimes it is better to help someone in need than to worry about the price. Trust me, because of us that young woman will be able to achieve the happiness that she has been seeking."

* * *

Kaoru went by the Akabeko on her way home to ask Tae's opinion on her new outfit. Just as she was entering the restaurant, she heard two very familiar voices from a booth next to the door. "So, really think that this will work Sano?" 

"Of course I do Kenshin. It's a perfect plan. All you have to do is—"

Kaoru missed the rest of the conversation as a young waiter came up to her. She asked if Tae was there. He said she was. She asked if he could give her a message to meet Kaoru at the back of the restaurant. He said he would. Kaoru ran to the back before her swordsman could notice her.

* * *

"Something wrong Kenshin? You look distracted." 

"Huh? Oh, its nothing, nothing. It was just a weird feeling there for a moment. No worries. Now, back to the plans. Do you really think that Kaoru-dono will like it, Sano? Its not too late to exchange it."

"Well, if you're that unsure about it, we could just as Tae's opinion of the stupid necklace," Sano said annoyed.

"I heard my name Sano; what can I help you with?" Tae asked. Before waiting for a reply she snatched the necklace out of Kenshin's hands and let out a shriek. "Kenshin-san, did you buy this for Kaoru? Of course you did. Wow, she sure is lucky."

"Are you serious? It's just an ordinary necklace, isn't it?"

"Goodness no! Where did you find such a thing? You must have paid a fortune for it." Just then a young waiter came up and whispered something in Tae's ear. "Well, I've got business to attend to in the back. Tell Kaoru I said 'hi'."

"Sheesh, Kenshin. To think that she'd get so worked up over something like this."

"Well, it is pretty, don't you think Sano?" he asked holding up he necklace in question. It was a large pendant shaped like a sakura flower. It was made with dark purple and red colored stones and was hung on a silver chain. "This one got it for practically nothing, so it can't be worth much. But if Tae made this much of a fuss over it, then Kaoru-dono should too, right?"

* * *

I promise it will get better in the next chapter. Please stay with me. 


	4. Dinner Plans

Not much to say. Please keep reading.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dinner Plans

Unbeknownst to Kenshin, Kaoru had asked Tae to deliver some food to the Kamiya dojo. She had used the back entrance and had hidden the food in her room until she prepared the meal in a spare room. She was taking another bath, this time scented with jasmine oil, as Kenshin had a very serious conversation with Yahiko and Sanosuke.

"You should stay, that you should," he rambled nervously. "We'll go out to eat and-and-and"

"We'll stay here, Kenshin," Yahiko said.

"NO! You have to follow us! What if something goes wrong? What if—"

Sano took the opportunity to hit the former manslayer very hard across the head. "'What if' nothing! We'll go out too, and the kid can stay at my house tonight, just to be sure that you two have plenty of privacy." Kenshin started to say something, but Sano interrupted him again, "I don't want to hear it, Kenshin. Come on, Yahiko. We're leaving now before he has a chance to change his mind. He won't leave Kaoru here by herself."

"Just let me go get my stuff. It won't take five minutes," Yahiko said as he raced off to his room.

Kenshin just stood there eyes open wide, teetering back and forth. Sano looked at him and asked "Something wrong."

"Alone with Kaoru-dono all night! You've got to come back! Please, don't do this to her!" he said in barely a whisper.

"Don't you mean do this to you? Ya know, this might just be for the best. Look, there's the brat. We'll be seeing you, Kenshin! Have fun tonight!"

"Bye, Kenshin," said Yahiko.

Kenshin stood at the gate in shock and watched as the backs of his two friends disappeared down the street. He didn't notice Kaoru until she was only a few feet from him. "Kenshin, where're those two off to? Did Yahiko finish his chores?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono, that he did. Umm, Sano thought that it would be good for Yahiko to stay at his place tonight. He said that Yahiko needed a break."

_"YES! Alone for a whole night with Kenshin. How lucky can I get this week?" _"Well, I guess that's okay. Did you have any plans tonight?" _"Please say no! Please say no! Please say no!"_

"Actually, this one had hoped to spend the evening with Kaoru-dono, that he had. If that's alright with you?"

Kaoru smiled and said excitedly, "Of course that alright, Kenshin! I was hoping for the same thing." That's when he turned around and saw her for the first time that evening. She was wrapped in nothing but a towel and her skin was still wet. "Is something wrong Kenshin?" she asked innocently as she saw the shocked expression on his face.

_"Oh, Kami-sama." _"N-Nothing is w-wrong Kaoru-dono. Um…Sessha just remembered that he still has to cook tonight's dinner," he lied nervously. _"The only thing separating my eyes and her body is that curséd towel. STOP IT!"_

"I already had tonight's dinner delivered and everything so that you wouldn't have to cook."

"Really?"

"Hai, Kenshin. I've got a very special night planned for us," she paused for a second to watch his confused face. "Now, I've got to get ready. Oh, I left a very important package in your room," she smiled sweetly as she walked off to her own room to prepare for the night.

"Oro! Kaoru-dono this one does not think—" he sighed as Kaoru slipped around the corner and disappeared. _"That was close. I had better go see what see left for me." _He looked down at his worn clothes and sighed. _"Maybe I should have gotten something better to wear for her," _he thought as he entered his own room. There was a box in the middle of the room. He knelt down, untied the string, and lifted the lid.

What he saw made him gasp. Inside the box was a brand new gi made of black silk and a new white hakama. _"Kami-sama, how did I manage to get a woman this wonderful? How can you possibly bless a soul as bloody as mine?" _With these thoughts he changed into the clothes that his love had bought for him. He redid his low ponytail and slipped the necklace he had bought into his sleeve. _"I hope I'm making the right choice."_ And he went to wait outside for her.

* * *

Kaoru took her time getting ready, she wanted to look perfect for Kenshin. _"Everything has got to be just right. I wish I had more experience with putting my hair up."_ She put on some make-up that she had borrowed from Megumi. _"I just hope he likes this..."

* * *

_

It seemed to Kenshin that Kaoru was taking an excessive amount of time in getting dressed. _"She's changed her mind about spending time with me tonight. It was wrong to get my hopes up. I must've misheard her when she said she had something planned for tonight. I'll just have to reschedule my plans; I've waited this long haven't I? I had better go change before I ruin this new outfit. She probably got it for something else…"_ Just as he was rising to go to his room he heard the shoji to her room open and slide shut.

His heart began to beat harder as Kaoru's footsteps grew increasingly louder as she approached. _"I can't do this. There's still time to get away. Run! Okay, run! Why aren't my legs working. Run now!" _

"There you are Kenshin," she said. _"Wow, that black gi does look good on him. I'm glad I followed Tae's advice about getting him an outfit to match mine. Why is he looking at me like that?"_ "Kenshin," she said tentatively, "is something wrong? It's the new kimono isn't it? You don't like it do you? I'll go change into—"

"Don't!" he said rather loudly. "This one is sorry that you misunderstood. Your new kimono is lovely, and you look beautiful in it, that you do Kaoru-dono." _"Oh Kami-sama she gorgeous. Arigato. Those colors look great on her. I wish she would wear her hair like that more often. No wonder she took so long."_

Kaoru smiled when she heard his words. Then she asked, "So do you like your new outfit as well? I had gotten it to match mine. I think that you look handsome in it, Kenshin."

"Sessha loves it, because you got it for him. This one promises to take better care of this one that the others." He smiled his rurouni smile at her and stood up. "You look hungry that you do, Kaoru-dono. Are you ready to eat?"

"Hai, Kenshin," she said, then added mischievously, "But first I need you to put this on." She pulled out a black blindfold and proceeded to place it over his face while several "oro's " escaped the rurouni's mouth. "Alright, take my hand Kenshin." He gently held onto her hand and let her lead them. _"I'm so glad that he can't see me blushing right now." _

She led them into the room where she had prepared the meal. She had dimly lit candles around the room. Earlier that day she had told herself: _"Just because I can't cook well, doesn't mean I can't present a nice meal for Kenshin."_ She made sure she was seated before she told him to remove his blindfold.

"_Here goes,"_ he thought as he removed the dark fabric from his face. _"Kaoru did all this for me? There no special occasion, she just did it. That settles it, tonight is the night." _As he looked around at the table she had set for him, then to her sapphire blue eyes all he could say was "Arigato, Kaoru-dono."

* * *

More coming. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review. 


	5. A Firefly's Kiss

Sorry, short chapter this time.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Firefly's Kiss

After finishing their meal together Kaoru led them back outside. "Let's go down to the river Kenshin," she said sweetly.

"Hai, but not for too long. It's getting late." He locked up the dojo and they started down the path to the river.

They reached the riverbank just as the sun was setting. Kaoru and Kenshin enjoyed watching the rich colors of pink, red, and purple cover the sky. Although they weren't the only people there, they soon attracted looks from many of the others there. Neither of them heard the comments on how perfect of a couple they appeared.

"_It's now or never." _With the last explosion of color Kenshin slipped his hand around Kaoru's and gently pulled her close to him. "You look exhausted, why don't we sit down over there," he whispered softly in her ear. She nodded, her gaze still on the darkening sky as he led her to a log close to the water.

Kenshin seated himself close to Kaoru and watched a lone firefly float through the darkness. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai, Kenshin?"

"Would you like to stay a bit longer? The fireflies will be out soon, that they will and you always enjoy watching them."

They sat in silence watching the number of the glowing insects in the air increase slowly. When Kaoru began to shiver from the cool night air Kenshin silently placed his arm around her to keep her warm. She instinctively leaned into his body, allowing both his arms to encircle her and press her small form against his. _"This feels so right,"_ he thought.

"_Finally, its happening. I'm finally getting through to him."_ Just then a firefly flew close to her face and landed on her nose.

Kenshin noticed and smiled as he whispered to her, "They say that a firefly's kiss is supposed to bring you good luck." _"I just wish I could be that firefly,"_ he thought as he watched it join the others again.

* * *

After sitting quietly with Kaoru in his arms for half an hour, Kenshin finally gathered enough courage to give Kaoru his gift. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai."

"This unworthy one has a surprise for you tonight, that he does. Now its your turn to close your eyes." He broke their embrace to take the necklace out. He gently reached around her front to place it in the hollow of her neck and then proceeded to fasten the clasp.

Kaoru felt the weight of the cold metal at her throat and reached a hand up to examine her gift. She felt pendant in the shape of a flower on a delicate chain around her neck. "Oh, Kenshin," she said lovingly. "Why?"

"Because you have done so much for this unworthy one. Sessha thought of your beauty when he saw this. Although it is only a small token of gratitude, this one hopes that you will accept it." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him again. Yet, this time she did not remain there for long.

Although he could not hear her, he could feel her crying silently. _"Oh no! I've done something wrong! Kenshin no baka! Maybe its not to late to fix things..."_ "Kaoru-dono?" he asked as he turned her to face him. "Did Sessha do something to upset you. Please, stop crying. Gomen, Kaoru-dono."

"Don't be sorry, Kenshin. I'm not crying because I'm upset. I'm happier than I've ever been tonight and its because of you. Arigato, Kenshin...for everything you've ever done. You've been far to kind to me, especially when I know that you're hurting inside." She placed her head against his chest and cried more.

He shook his head and replied, "Kaoru-dono, Sessha should be thanking you. You are what eases my pain. You're all that Sessha has left to hold dear in this world." He gently lifted her head so that her eyes met his own. "This one promises that you won't have a reason to shed tears because of him again." He gazed into her eyes for a moment longer and erased every doubt he had ever had. "**I **promise."

"Oh, Kenshin," she sighed as tears crept into her eyes again.

He leaned down to touch his lips against hers. He kissed her tenderly, pouring all his love into that one kiss. He wanted to be gentle and reassuring to her. She responded to his lips with a passion of her own. His tongue began to lightly request entry to her mouth. When she granted it he discovered that she was more than willing to accept his love. She stroked his tongue with her own and sent him all but spiraling out of control. When they finally broke for air he said, "No more tears, remember. You are much to beautiful to cry over someone like this."

She rest her head against his chest once more and he held her close. _"My first kiss! Kami-sama it was everything I prayed for and so much more! Arigato, my love."_

"Kenshin?" she whispered.

"Hai."

"Arigato, Kenshin."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, "No, Arigato for not rejecting me." She snuggled closer to him. "It's getting late, we should head back."

"Okay," she said rather disappointed. _"When we get back to the dojo everything is going to go back to the way it was." _She eased off of her love and he helped her to stand up.

"Everything is going to be fine," he said softly. "Let's go." He placed his arm around her shoulders and they started down the dark path back home.

* * *

Please review. I promise to post the rest as soon as I can.


	6. Another Restless Night

Long chapter this time. Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Another Restless Night

Kenshin and Kaoru walked down the path in silence. When they were about halfway there, they startled a stray cat. As it shrieked and ran in front of the two, Kaoru tripped and fell into Kenshin's waiting arms. _"That was close. Good thing he's so fast. His eyes are so stunning. I love the way the amber and violet come together in his eyes."_

"Kaoru-dono? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked sincerely. When he tried to let her balance on her own she let out a cry of pain.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she said.

"We've still got a ways to go...would you mind if I carried you the rest of the way?" _"I'm glad it's dark—my face if probably as red as my hair."_

"_Would I mind? Kenshin no baka!" _She smiled sweetly, "Why would I mind, Kenshin?" He nodded and scooped her into his arms. He laid her head against his shoulder and she inhaled his scent. _"I love the way this man smells. I wonder..."_ She took the hand that was wrapped around his neck and moved it to play with the lower tresses of his hair. _"It's so soft." _She brought it closer and rubbed it gently across her face.

Kenshin was aware of everything that she was doing to him and was finding it hard to control himself. _"Just a bit longer. The dojo isn't much farther. Oh, would you go away, you can wait too," _he thought as he tried to suppress his desire. _"I doubt if we've had as much contact these past three years as we've had today. Oh Kaoru...if I could only show you how I feel."_ He sighed.

"Is something wrong? Do you mind that I'm playing with your hair? I'll stop if you really want me to?" she said teasingly.

"Don't stop. It's rather relaxing." She giggled.

She ran a hand gently across his neck and shoulders and felt how tight his muscles were. "Hey, Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like a back rub when we get home? I feel how tense your shoulders are right now. I'm not too heavy for you am I?"

"Not at all," he said sweetly. "And that sounds great."

They remained silent until they reached the dojo a few short moments later. Kenshin liked the gentle tugs on his hair from Kaoru. Kaoru just liked being carried by the man that had stolen her heart.

* * *

His rhythmic breathing had almost lulled her asleep on his shoulder when she felt herself being laid down on her own futon. "Don't' go yet, Kenshin," she said sleepily. "I promised you a massage didn't I?" She rubbed her eyes to help wake up. _"I don't ever want you any farther than that from me again. I promise I won't sleep tonight if you're not with me."_

He smiled and spoke softly, "Hai you did. But you're tired and need rest. It can wait until tomorrow, that it can."

"No it can't!" Kaoru snapped. She saw Kenshin's shocked countenance but she didn't care. "You're always doing things for everyone else when you're tired. Please, think of yourself for just tonight. Let me take care of you tonight, Kenshin. Please, Kenshin."

She was almost in tears when he reached out to lift her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Alright."

"Take off your gi and lie down here," she said. "I'll be right back, okay?" And she disappeared out of the room.

"_She'll be back, don't worry. I just wonder what's she's gone to get."

* * *

_

Kenshin had been lying facedown on her futon for about ten minutes when Kaoru returned with a small bottle in her hand. When he looked at it, Kaoru answered the question in his eyes. "It's a special oil that I got from Megumi. She said that it would help your muscles if you used it regularly. I just never found the right time to ask you about it until tonight." She slowly traced a lone finger down his back, pausing at each of the scars she met. Then she pushed back the sleeves of her kimono and applied a small amount of oil to his back.

"It's scented with lavender," he said unfocusedly.

"It's supposed to help you relax."

"Well its working. That feels amazing Kaoru-dono."

"I'm glad that I can do something to ease your pain," she said softly as she bent down to lay a kiss on his unmarked cheek.

He lay still for a few moments, occasionally letting out a moan of pleasure before groggily saying "Arigato, Kaoru..." as he drifted off to sleep.

"My poor Kenshin," she whispered as her silent tears mixed with the oil on his back.

* * *

Kaoru kept at her task for a quarter of an hour while her swordsman slept. When she was done she slipped out of the room to wash her hands and face. Then she went to Kenshin's room to bring his yukata back with her. She hurried back into the room incase he awoke. When she returned she noticed that he hadn't moved. She sighed,_ " Good, he's still asleep."_ Then she took her hair down and changed into her sleeping yukata behind the screen in her room.

* * *

Kenshin woke when he soothing presence left the room. He didn't move but listened for his love. Just as he about to go searching, heard her footsteps down the hall. _"She's coming back." _He closed he eyes again and pretended to still be asleep when he saw her silhouette on the other side of the door.

He waited until she was on the other side of the screen to open his eyes. _"Beautiful." _He closed his eyes once more as she came out form behind the screen, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're happy now, Kenshin. You deserve a peaceful night of rest just like everyone else. Your past won't bother you tonight," she whispered leaning over the "sleeping" rurouni. She said more but Kenshin couldn't understand it as sleep overtook him again.

When Kaoru had finished brushing her hair, she knelt next to Kenshin with his yukata in her hands. She rolled him over gently so he wouldn't wake and began to untie the knot on his hakama. She smoothly removed his hakama and still he didn't wake. _"Now for the tricky part,"_ she told herself. _"I don't want to wake him, and I don't want to cover his perfect body again either. Oh, what's a girl to do? I guess I had better put it on him, he wouldn't like it if he woke up in nothing but his loincloth. But he looks so good in it."_ Kaoru giggled at her thoughts, then gasped and covered her mouth. She looked down at the sleeping form of Kenshin and proceeded to carefully put on his yukata. Then, after placing another kiss on his forehead, she crept across the room to put out the candle before joining her love on the futon. She fixed the blanket to cover them both and snuggled close to the former manslayer with her back to his chest.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin," she said as she closed her eyes._"This is how it should be. I've never felt so safe in all my life. You're never sleeping away from me again, Kenshin..." _and she joined her love in slumber with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Kenshin was standing in the dojo's yard, just outside of Kaoru's room. The light was on and he could see the outlines of Megumi and Misao kneeling on the floor. Both were working very diligently on something, but he couldn't see what. He was dressed in the black gi again and the wind was blowing fiercely as scattered drops of rain began to fall from the sky. He didn't pay attention to it—his only concern was on what was happening inside the room of the woman he loved._

_He was so focused on the two women that his eyes were drying out from lack of blinking. Just then he heard Misao sob and Megumi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sano," he heard her call wearily. He watched as though in a trance as the taller man entered the room. Megumi told him something that he couldn't hear and Sano disappeared. Megumi helped Misao to her feet, her crying grew louder as Megumi blew out the light and the two left the room just as Sanosuke came around the corner of the building calling Kenshin's name. _

_Kenshin didn't hear him though, he was trying to get his brain to register on what he had just seen. **"What is going on here? Why is Misao-dono crying? Why is Megumi here? Where is Ka—"** _

"_KENSHIN!" Sano was yelling as he shook the former manslayer violently by the shoulders. Kenshin noticed that he too had been crying. "Megumi said she tried everything she could. She said that they couldn't save her. Gomen, Kenshin," he said as he pulled him into a baffled embrace and began to cry louder. _

"_What do you mean Sano?" he asked shakily although he somehow already knew the answer. _

"_Kaoru didn't make it through the surgery. She's gone Kenshin," he said as another wave of tears overtook him._

_Something inside Kenshin snapped. **"This is a lie. There's no way in hell that it could be true." **"Sano, quit lying!" he yelled as he pushed his friend off of him and onto the wet ground. "It's not true! I was just asleep in her room! Nothing happened while we were out other than she sprained her ankle!" Tears began forming in his eyes as Sano stared at him._

"_Kenshin, you're in shock," he said as he moved to get up. He failed to notice that the rurouni's eyes where not violet anymore. He suddenly felt the tip of Kenshin's sakabato pressing into the hollow of his throat. _

_His eyes were glowing pools of amber as he stared down at Sano. **"Who does he think he's fooling?"** Sano watched in amazement as Kenshin's gi changed from black to dark blue. He saw his hakama change too, both were tattered and faded, showing much wear and a few bloodstains. Kenshin's ponytail miraculously moved higher on his head. Then, the years just seemed to melt off of him. "PEOPLE DON'T DIE FROM A SPRAINED ANKLE, SANO!" he screamed. Thunder began to rumble loud and angry, mimicking Kenshin's anger, the rain falling harder and faster in response to his tears. _

"_KAORU IS ALIVE, I TELL YOU!" A large bolt of lightening lit up the sky. "I SPENT THE WHOLE EVENING WITH HER! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HERE! HOW WOULD YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"_

"_Kenshin, I'm not lying!" he said quickly, his volume matching Kenshin's in desperation to be heard over the noise of the storm. "You weren't able to protect her this time! get a hold of yourself! Kaoru is—"_

"_Don't you dare say her name! you have no right to say her name! It's impossible to think that i wasn't there to protect her! Now admit you were lying or start praying to the gods for mercy!" he had all but growled at Sano as he lie on the wet ground in stupor. Just then Megumi, Misao, Yahiko, and Tsubame came to join them._

"_KENSHIN, I SWEAR I'M N—"_

"_YOU WILL DIE FOR YOUR IMPERTENCE!" There was more thunder, but louder than that was the sound of metal hitting metal. Then there was another flash of lightening, but this time it hit one of the trees in the dojo's yard. As the tree erupted into flames, everyone gaped as the edge and dull side of Kenshin's sakabato returned to their rightful places on the blade._

"_KENSHIN STOP!" Megumi cried while she and the other three ran towards him. Kenshin turned his attention to this knew interruption. _

"_My name is not for the likes of you to use. You may call me Battosai." Megumi and Misao gasped and Tsubame screamed as a particularly loud burst of thunder roared across the sky. He removed his katana from its resting place in Sano's throat and calmly advanced towards Megumi. "You! This is all your fault."_

"_Would you listen to yourself? Kenshin, you're being ridiculous. I swear that I did all that I could," she said unevenly. "There was just too much damage to her body." He got closer and showed no sign of relenting. "Look, if you don't believe us go see for yourself!" His sword was raised and he had an evil look in his eyes as he got within two feet of her. Just as he was about to close the distance between them, he darted to the side and ran into the dojo._

_As soon as he was out of earshot Sano was hurriedly ordering Yahiko and Tsubame to leave. "It's too dangerous here and she can't go by herself in this weather! We'll be alright kid, just hurry and go now!"_

_The two were just heading out of the dojo when Kenshin let out a bloodcurdling howl from Kaoru's room. There were violent noises coming from inside as Kenshin ransacked the room. Suddenly, Kenshin burst through the thin wall causing everyone else to let out a scream of their own. He stood still watching the others slowly move towards the other end of the yard; Megumi and Misao were behind Sano and he had his fists up ready to fight. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! THIS WON'T BRING HER BACK!" he yelled as Battosai began to advance towards them. _

"_DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER," he snarled over the howling wind._

"_KEN-SAN DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS WHAT SHE WANTED? IS THIS HOW YOU WILL HONOR HER MEMORY?" He glared at her, but said nothing._

_In a disparate attempt to reach him Misao said, "HIMURA! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! KAORU'S DEAD AND NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT!" _

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU LET HER DIE!" He looked harshly at them all. "ALL OF YOU! WOULD YOU LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" He pointed back to the hole in the wall where Kaoru's body was just visible in the dark. Kenshin let out another roar that split the night where the thunder couldn't reach and charged._

_He knocked Sano out of the way with his shoulder as he easily dodged Misao's kunai. Megumi was his first victim. He cut her arms with the first swing and flung her to the ground. "YOU CAUSED HER SO MUCH PAIN! REPENT AND PASS SWIFTLY!" The next moment Megumi was lying in two pieces, severed by a diagonal cut from her shoulder to her wais;, she didn't even have a chance to scream. Next, he turned his attention to Misao as Sanosuke released a cry similar to one of Kenshin's previous ones. _

"_YOU'RE GOING LAST!" he bellowed as he slashed Sano's leg and he once again hit the ground. _

"_YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, KENSHIN!" he hollered._

"_I'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT HUNDRED'S OF TIMES BEFORE! AS IF THE LIKES OF YOU IS ENOUGH TO STOP ME!" His voice intensified in its ability to terrify as he was becoming hoarse from all the yelling. "Now for the obnoxious one." He began walking towards Misao while the wind swirled about agitatedly. _

_Misao was shaking as he advanced towards her, her kunai out and ready. "AND YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HER BEST FRIEND! PUT YOUR TOYS AWAY BEFORE YOU DIE!" _

"_HI—"was all she had time to say before he cut her head off. Her body fell where it had stood and her head landed next to Megumi's body, long braid curled around her disbelieving face. His eyes darted to his left, their glowing akin to the fire on the tree. "NOW FOR YOU!" He turned to face Sano._

_As he stalked towards his former friend he asked with pure hatred in his voice, tears cascading down his face, "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LOSE THE ONE YOU LOVE? IT HURTS DOESN'T IT? WELL, I'M ABOUT TO EASE YOUR PAIN!" He grabbed the front of Sano's shirt and pulled him to his feet. "FIGHT BACK! SHOW ME YOUR IN PAIN TOO!" _

_Sano was so angry that he was shaking. "I am mad Kenshin. I'm angrier than I've ever been."_

"_I CAN'T HEAR YOU SANO!"_

"_I am mad Kenshin. I'm angrier than I've ever been and its because of you! Its pointless to fight you, we both know that i can't win!" Kenshin let out another wordless howl and hurled Sano back to the ground. As he was lying on his back, looking up at his friend, now the manslayer that he had been years ago he realized something. "He can't do it. He's already hurt me like he's been hurt," Sano muttered in his daze. _

_He watched as Kenshin looked at his hands, he could see the rage burning in his eyes. He heard the katana hit the ground and Kenshin screamed again. He dropped to his knees and looked up to the sky. "WHY KAORU? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY WASN'T I STRONG ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU WITH ME? TELL ME KAORU! SHOW ME WHY!" Kenshin stopped his yelling and took a sharp raggedy breath. Just then another flash of lightening lit up the sky. A turned his gaze to the blazing tree and knew that it was time to stand up. _

_He got to his feet resolutely and spun to face the remnants of Kaoru's room. He held his arms out with his palms up as fresh streak of lightening lit up the sky. When it faded he was rewarded with a dead Kaoru lying in his arms. But it wasn't his Kaoru he found there. _

_It was the doll that Enishi had used in his jinchu. It was wearing the new Kimono and it looked disgusting to him in it. He dropped it into a puddle at his feet and raised his head to see the real Kaoru standing next to what was once her wall. "KAORU!" he said as he ran towards her. But as he got close another figure stepped out from behind her. **"TOMOE!"** he thought as his heartbeat grew increasingly louder in his chest. _

_The two women that occupied his heart began to approach him with synchronized steps. "NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" then the reality hit him. "I'VE LOST YOU BOTH, HAVEN'T I? WHY WASN'T I STRONG ENOUGH?" As they got closer he could see that they both wore the same expression—a calm smile that hid everything. As they neared him he was paralyzed. Kenshin could feel their eyes burning him as the looked. And when he felt them reach out for him he closed his eyes began to scream relentlessly._

_

* * *

_I got started on this one and just couldn't stop. I hope it wasn't too much. Anyway please review, I hope to have the next chapter up soon! 


	7. A Night to Remember

Here's the lemon that I pomised. How you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Night to Remember

By nature Kamiya Kaoru was a deep sleeper. However, even she could not sleep with her bed partner was failing around and screaming in his sleep. _Something's happened to him."_ He was unconscious and sweating profusely, struggling in his sleep. She sat in stupor watching him until one of his arms hit her thigh, leaving a nasty bruise. She jumped on top of his legs and pulled his torso up to meet hers. "KENSHIN WAKE UP!" she screamed as she shook his convulsive form.

"KAORU!" he yelled as he finally gained consciousness. He looked up with wide unbelieving eyes at his woman. When he saw her frightened face above his he began to cry uncontrollably. He buried his face in her bosom and held onto her as tight as he could.

Kaoru was stunned as he held onto her. She held him back and began to gently rock him back and forth offering soft words of comfort to her love. "I'm here, Kenshin. I haven't left you and I never will. Ssshhhhhh. Its okay now, Kenshin. I'm here." His crying didn't stop but it wasn't as strong as it had been. "It was just a dream."

"I've never been so scared in all my life," he said between sobs. "I lost you again. You were dead and I wasn't strong enough to save you." A new was of tears overtook him, but was soon diminished by Kaoru's gentle rubbing his back and holding him close.

"It was a dream. I'm alive and I've got you and I'm never letting you go." she said firmly. "Kenshin, everything is going to be fine. I promise you." She kissed his forehead and held him quietly until his crying had stopped.

"Gomen, Kaoru," he said wearily.

"Let's lie down again, Kenshin." He nodded and she slid off of him to help him to lie down. Then she collected the scattered blankets and recovered them with them. "Are you warm enough?" He nodded again and looked over at her. When she held her arms out to him he willingly scooted into them and placed his head at her breast again. She pulled him in close to her and placed silent kisses atop his head.

When he had calmed down he raised his head to look at her again. _"I owe her so much..." _"Arigato," he whispered as he bent his head to capture her lips in a thankful kiss. _"I shouldn't be doing this. We're not married; we're not even engaged... But, this feels so right. Still, I can't take advantage of her." _

As the kiss lengthened Kaoru had thoughts of her own,_ "He's just as gentle as he was before, yet there is a longing in this kiss. It feels like he's reaching for something he just can't obtain."_ She responded to him with equal ardor and when she looked into his eyes as he broke their kiss she knew what she had to do to relieve his suffering. The thought of it scared her, and yet,.._ "This is what you've wanted for so long isn't it? So don't back out now!"_

"Kenshin, I—" she started but he cut her off.

"Kaoru, I need to say something first." He looked deeply into her eyes and took a long breath. _"I've been running for so long. It's finally time to stop." _"Kaoru, I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me. You have been so good to me these past three years. There is so much that I want to say to you, but I just can't find the words for my feelings."

"It's alright, Kenshin. I understand."

"No, you don't. At least not as much as you think you do. I'm so tired of running from my past. The only times I'm truly at peace is when I'm with you. I have no way to repay you for your kindness these past years other than this: I..." _"Now is the time of truth, whatever happens, my feelings for her will not change." _He reached up and began to tenderly rub her cheek with the back of his fingers. "No, **we** have been through so much together. I never want to be without you again. Kaoru, I'm not any better than anyone else and worse than most. You know my past and you've accepted me for who I am. These past three years have been the best of my life and I thank you again. I have only one thing left to say and that is aishiteru, Kaoru." _"There, I said it."_

Kaoru was speechless. Kenshin misinterpreted her silence as rejection. _"I tried. She doesn't want someone so old and burdened."_ He sighed. "I should go. Gomen, Kaoru-dono," he said dejectedly as he pushed her away from him and he prepared to leave.

"Kenshin!" she said desperately as she pulled him to her again. "I've got something to say too. Mo aishiteru, Kenshin." Tears were fresh in her eyes and she was smiling. "I was so touched. After all these years of wanting to hear it, I guess I just gave up. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what? Supporting me, loving me back? It's my own fault that you had to wait." _"You deserve thanks, not forgiveness." _

"Oh, Kenshin," she whispered. He looked into her eyes again and leaned down for another kiss.

It was a short kiss this time. Kenshin pulled back and looked at her, "Kaoru, my patience can't hold any longer. I have to do this...tonight." He could feel his growing member throbbing for her.

Kaoru smiled lovingly at him, knowing what he spoke of. "I know, Kenshin." She leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "Aishiteru." It was all he needed to hear to ease his fears and make him hard as steel.

"Arigato," he said as he tenderly rolled her unto her back and positioned himself above her. While he moving her he noticed something that failed to catch his attention earlier. "Kaoru, how did I get into my yukata? Last I recall I only had my hakama on."

Kaoru blushed prettily and closed her eyes as she spoke, "Well, I couldn't let you sleep in your new hakama so when I went to wash the oil off my hands I made a quick detour to your room and brought it with me then. But you were asleep and I just couldn't bear to wake you so I undressed you and put it on you then. I was surprised that you didn't notice, but you were so tired..." She trailed off and opened her eyes to meet his. He was smiling mischievously at her from above and she didn't like it one bit. "Kenshin? Are you mad at me? It's not like it's the first time that I've seen you."

"No, I'm not," he laughed. "How could I be mad at you for wanting to take care of me? And no one has ever done a better job of it than you." He paused for a moment, placed a quick kiss on her lips, and then added in a serious, but desperate tone, "Kaoru, let me love you tonight. Please."

She tilted her head and smiled up at him. Then, she lifted her head and shoulders so that her mouth met his earlobe and she nibbled on it gently. "Make love to me," she whispered seductively. The next thing she knew was that Kenshin's mouth had found hers again and was coxing her back down on the futon. His tongue slipped between her lips and opened her mouth so he could taste the sweetness found there. When she whimpered softly his kiss became stronger, more possessive. His tongue left her mouth and he began to bite gently on her lower lip. She whimpered again, this time louder, and he bit and sucked her lip harder. She responded by placing her own teeth around his top lip and mimicking his actions. All of a sudden he tore his lips from hers and moved them to plant kiss along her neck.

By the time his mouth had found her ear, his hands had successfully undone the knot holding her yukata together. Kaoru didn't even notice until she felt the cool night air touch her skin. _"What's happening to me? I can't feel my legs anymore..."_ "Kenshin?" she asked breathlessly when he started a trail of kisses down her neck to her now exposed chest.

"Hmm?" he answered, unwilling to remove his mouth from her skin.

"W-What are you doing to me? Why does my body suddenly feel so strange?"

He couldn't help but laugh as he raised his head. "It's natural Kaoru. I promise that you'll be alright." He read the question in her eyes and lowered is mouth to her already hard nipple in answer.

Kaoru's sharp intake of breath told him that she would soon be his for eternity. He raised his eyes to see her face and saw her mouth open and eyes wide in her passion. He noticed how with every flick of his tongue her eyes became brighter while the blue darkened and allowed the purple in her own eyes to stand out. _"Kaoru, I promise I'll make this a night you'll remember forever." _And he switched his attention to her other nipple to be rewarded with a pleasured moan.

When he decided that she had had enough of his lips and tongue, he lightly grazed her rosy peak with his teeth, extracting a small shriek. "Something wrong?"

"It feels so good. Don't stop," she said in a ragged voice. He bit hard and her back arched up off the floor, pushing her breasts into his mouth. She had her arms around his back and unconsciously gripped his yukata and tried to pull it off of him.

He moved upward to kiss her again and said, "You've already undressed me once tonight; I wouldn't mind if you did it again. But since you've already seen me, let me see all of you first." He slid back and carefully raised her off the floor. He quickly discarded the rest of her clothing. _"Beautiful,"_ he thought as the moonlight hit her body. "Your body is more perfect than I could have ever imagined. Your breasts are perfect for your petite figure, lovely round hips, I could stare at you forever, Kaoru. Kaoru, you're so beautiful." He ran his hands smoothly across her respective body parts as he spoke. "Now, it's your turn," he said as sat docile waiting for the same treatment. _"I missed her touches earlier. Oh, I wish I had woken up to see her unclothing me..." _

Kaoru sat there stunned. _"I've always been insecure about my figure and now here Kenshin is telling me how beautiful and perfect I am. Arigato a thousand times Kenshin."_ She reached over and slowly undressed her lover. When he was down to his loincloth, she looked up at him, unsure of what she should do when she saw the prominent bulge that hadn't been there before. _"Oh, Kami-sama I don't think this is going to work."_

"I'll take care of this for you," he said sweetly. Kaoru watched intently as he lost his last article clothing. Kenshin could feel her eyes on him as she stared at his engorged sex. He smiled lovingly at her as he got closer and placed an arm around her back. Then he gently lowered her to the futon and kissed her again. His body was on fire as her smooth skin touch his and he began to move his hips back and forth, pressing him into her.

As he kissed her Kaoru could feel the warmth of him pressing into her stomach. She kissed him back and felt a strong pulsing there. Kaoru, though innocent, did understand what was going to happen. She wasn't as afraid as she was nervous. Kenshin sensed her hesitation in the kiss and leaned his head away from her.

"Kaoru?" He looked down at her body beneath his. "Is everything all right? If you don't want to do this, we can stop."

"I-I'm fine, Kenshin," she said tensely. "Gomen, but I guess I'm a bit nervous. I **want** to do this, Kenshin. You're the only man I would ever do this with."

He smiled down at the woman that he loved and kiss her lightly. "Do you trust me?"

"Hai, with my life and me heart."

"You know then, that this will hurt?" he asked concerned. He saw her nod her head and smile up at him. Then she took her hands and began to gently caress his back. "I promise I'll make this as painless as I can. Know that I would never hurt you if I could avoid it. Aishiteru." As he looked down at her, she rose up to meet him and it was she who initiated the next kiss.

Halfway through the kiss he slid his hand between their bodies and let it rest on her belly. Then he broke the kiss and began to worship her body with his mouth. He traveled down her neck and across her chest, lightly paying tribute to each aching nipple. Then his mouth took the place of his hand a planted light kisses across her stomach. His hand slid lower on her body as he listened to her soft moans until he cupped her in his hand.

Kaoru whimpered when she felt him holding the most intimate parts of her. At his urging her legs began to part, allowing him to move easier. He could feel how wet and ready she was for him, but he forced himself to wait. Then, she sat up and let out a small scream as his finger slid deep inside her.

"Kenshin," she moaned as he began exploring her core. She let out a gasp when he began to stroke her. As his finger began slide in and out of her, she realized that she wanted more. "Kenshin, please. No more. Don't make me wait any longer," she moaned as her hands roamed across his torso.

He smiled and removed his hand from her and placed it into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste. Then he parted her legs further with his own and positioned himself at her entry. "Kaoru, this is the last chance to back out. If you're still not ready, I can wait. I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for."

"Kenshin, you've done so much for me. Let me do this for you. After waiting for so long, I am ready for you to love me completely." She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile and waited for him. _"This is it. It's finally going to happen. I know that he'll take care of me..."_

"_Oh, Kaoru, if you only knew how those words affected me. Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru."_ He pushed forward so that just his tip was insider her. "Kaoru, this will hurt, but only just for a moment."

"I know, Kenshin."

"I want you to promise me that you'll tell me to stop if you need me to."

"I promise."

He leaned down to kiss her again, whispering "Aishiteru" before taking her lips. He slipped his tongue deep into her mouth and calmly showed her how much she meant to him. Then, he slowly began slide himself inside her.

Kaoru's muscles immediately tensed as she felt him pushing insider her. She was stretching to accommodate him and it was becoming painful. All of a sudden there was a sharp burst of pain and she let out a pitiful cry.

Kenshin heard her cry and held her close to him. He wanted to stop, but knew that it would pass quicker if he finished now. As he forced her to accept the rest of him she cried out again. He saw tears caressing her face and tried to sooth her. "I know it hurts now but it will all be over in a moment. Gomen, but it couldn't be avoided." He heard her wince in pain again. "Just tell me when you're ready." He kissed her again tenderly and lowered his head to wait for her.

"_What just happened? It feels like he was trying to split me apart._" She took and deep breath and winced as she moved. _"Ow. Who knew it would hurt this much."_ After lying in silence with Kenshin gently rubbing her arms she began to feel pleasure as the pain subsided. "Kenshin," she moaned, "I think I'm ready. It doesn't hurt anymore."

Kenshin's heart leapt when he heard he speak and felt himself growing even more inside her. When Kaoru let out a moan in response he knew she was ready for him. "We're going to take things slow tonight."

"Hai," she answered breathlessly.

He began rocking his hips against hers, causing her to writhe beneath him. He withdrew himself halfway only to plunge slowly back into her. He repeated the action, each time coming out a little further but he kept his pace steady. Kaoru began to move her hips in rhythm with Kenshin's. She wrapped her legs around his and put her arms around his neck.

Kenshin placed one of his hands on her hip and the other on the nape of her neck to bring her lips to his yet again. When Kaoru let out a particularly loud moan he let out a feral growl. When she heard him she looked up to meet his eyes and saw what she was doing to him. She tightened her arms and pulled his chest down to her own. He growled again but maintained the slow and steady pace.

Several minutes later Kaoru was gasping for air as she clawed at his back. Kenshin's moans mixed with her high-pitched shrieks. He kept steadily pumping himself in and out of her, making himself wait for her. _"Not much more..."_ He could feel her muscles contracting around him as she neared her climax. He kissed the inside of her neck before raising his head. He wanted to see her face as she finished for him. Her breathing became more ragged and he could feel her tightening all around him. A second later she screamed his name and he felt her flesh throbbing around him. Then, in one deep, hard thrust passion overtook him and he collapsed on top of her.

He could feel her chest heaving with his as they both tried to regain their breath. "Kaoru," he whispered raggedly.

"Hai," she answered sleepily.

"Arigato, koishii. Aishiteru." He kissed her forehead and rolled her over with him, reluctant to leave her. He reached for the blanket to recover them and noticed that she had already fallen asleep on top of him. He smiled and thought _"This is how it should be."_ And he too fell asleep in the arms of his lover.

* * *

There' s still more to come. I promise to update soon. Please review.


	8. The Scheming Begins

I'm sorry, but this story has taken a completely different route than I had orginally planned. Please read it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Scheming Begins

Kenshin awoke the next morning to find Kaoru still asleep in his arms. He kissed her cheek and gazed at her with a sad smile on his face. _"Where do we go from here? I can't marry her; I'm too old, it wouldn't be fair to her. But, after what I've done to her, no one else would take her. I love this woman more than life itself, but Kami-sama what am I going to do?"_ Kaoru mumbled in her sleep and pulled herself closer to Kenshin. He began to rub her arm and say "It's time to wake up koishii." He shook her ever so gently and her eyes opened slowly to meet his. "Good-morning, koishii."

"Mmmmm," was all she could get out.

He laughed silently as she snuggled close to him to go back to sleep. "Kaoru, we need to get up. It's already late and we don't know when Sano and Yahiko will return." Kaoru let out a moan of protest and he teased, "Am I going to have to use force to get you up?" That caught her attention. She looked up at him and shook her head no, then once again tried to sleep. "Alright, you've made me do this." And he reached down to her stomach and began to tickle her insistently.

Kaoru began laughing and she sat up, "Okay, okay. I'll get up."

Kenshin sat up as well and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she fixed the blanket to cover them. He put his chin on her shoulder as her back pressed against his chest. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before speaking. "Kaoru, want do you want now?"

"I don't understand, Kenshin."

"After last night, I can't go back to the way things were. I meant it when I told you that I loved you. I never want to be without you again." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't live without you, Kaoru. You're all that keeps me going." He took another deep breath "I don't want you to feel like I'm doing this only because of what we did. We've been living together for three years and I think its time to make things permanent. And although I'm not worthy enough to even ask you this I must. Kaoru, will you marry me?"

Kenshin was surprised when she let out a shriek and turned around to face him. "Kenshin no baka! Of course I'll marry you! I've been waiting for this since we left Enishi's island! Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone! Arigato, Kenshin, Arigato." Her face was beaming and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Kaoru, it wouldn't have to be right away. We should wait to make sure that we're doing the right thing. But we'll worry about that later; right now I just want to hold you."

Kaoru smiled playfully and got up to walk across the room to disappear behind the screen to get dressed. _"Wait!...Wait! How much longer does he want to wait. It been three years already. Well, I'm not going to wait. Just wait till you see what I've got planned for you..."_ She laughed when she heard Kenshin say, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I thought we had to get up before Sano and Yahiko came home?" she said. "Come, on. Go back to your room and get dressed." When she noticed that he wasn't moving. "Now!"

"Hai, Kaoru. I'll go start breakfast." And he snuck out of her room to get to his own.

* * *

Kenshin was just entering the kitchen when her heard two familiar voices calling "We're back!" A few moments later, Sanosuke and Yahiko entered the kitchen with shocked faces.

"Where's breakfast Kenshin? The sun's been up for over an hour!" Yahiko said stunned.

"Um, Sessha overslept that he did. Gomen, Yahiko, but it will ready in a few moments.

Of course Sano had to have his say, "Overslept? You **never** oversleep. Not unless you're sick. You wanna tell me what really happened?"

"He told you what happened," Kaoru snapped as she joined them. "I woke up first today and decided to let Kenshin sleep in. He deserves to every once in a while don't you think?" Sano and Yahiko nodded when they saw the look on her face.

"Hey, Megumi said that she was gonna come by sometime this morning," Sano said as he suddenly remembered.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"She didn't say."

* * *

During breakfast Yahiko voiced something that had been pestering him since Kaoru walked in. "Hey, Kaoru."

"What?"

"Why aren't you wearing your training outfit?"

"Well, I thought that we could both use a day off," she said with a smile and quick glance at Kenshin. "I hope you don't mind."

"Are you sure you're not sick? You never miss a day of training."

"Well, I've got quite a few things to do in town today and I don't want to be out late. But if you really want me to, I guess I can go change."

"I didn't say that! I don't mind, really."

"I knew you wouldn't. So now that you have nothing to do today, **both** of you freeloaders can help Kenshin."

Kenshin watched in silence as the complaints and insults started flying around the room. He smiled thinking about what had changed in his life in the matter of one day. _"I just wonder what all she's got to do?"

* * *

_

Just after Kaoru left the dojo, Kenshin ran over to Sano and whispered something very quickly into his ear. Yahiko watched as Sano's face showed signs of anger, shock, and lastly joy. "Really?" he asked and Kenshin nodded. "'Bout time isn't it? Why are you just standing here, get going!" And he pushed Kenshin out of the dojo.

"Come on, Yahiko. We've got to have this place spotless by the time those to get back."

"Why?"

"Don't you worry about 'why'. Just know that we have to do this. I can't tell you right now, but you'll understand soon enough."

* * *

Kenshin caught up with Kaoru before she had left the street. "Kenshin, you startled me." She thought for a moment, then, "If you're here, then who's watching those two?"

"Everything's alright. I talked Sano into taking care of everything. And don't worry; he won't mess up this time," he added when he saw the look on her face. "Kaoru, just what were you planning on doing today."

She smiled innocently at him and said, "Nothing really. I'm really tired I just needed and excuse to get out of training today. That's all."

"I don't believe you. You're far too sneaky for that to be all," he jokingly reprimanded her.

She leaned in close to him pouting, "Can't I spend the day just relaxing without it meaning anything? I want to go visit Tae, it's her day off. We haven't gotten to spend much time together lately."

"You and Tae-dono scheme too much when you're together."

"Oh, Kenshin, it's just shopping! How much trouble can we get into with that?"

"Enough."

"I promise I'll behave today." _"You've got no idea what you've gotten yourself into."_

"Good, I don't want anything happening to you," he said sincerely. He placed a kiss on her lips and turned to head back to the dojo. "If you're not back by lunch, I'm coming after you," he added.

"Okay."

* * *

Kaoru and Tae met outside the Akabeko. When Tae asked how their plan went, she told her everything that had happened between her and Kenshin. When she got to the proposal Tae screamed and hugged her, jumping up and down. "Tae, I'm going to get married at the end of this month whether Kenshin likes it or not. I'm not giving him time to change his mind or run off on me again. Listen, I'm sending for Misao today. I think that between you, me, Misao, and Megumi we can plan the whole thing and not let Kenshin know."

"Well, as sly as Megumi is, that shouldn't be a problem," Tae said excitedly. "Look, just tell me what to do and I'll see that it gets done."

* * *

"Kenshin," Kaoru called as she reentered the dojo. "Kenshin where are you?"

"In the kitchen Kaoru-dono."

"There you are. Guess who I met on my way back to the dojo? Well, I don't know his name so I can't tell you, but he gave me a letter." Kenshin looked confused and worried. "It's a letter from Misao. She said she's coming to visit and she'll be here until the end of the month! Isn't that good news?"

"The weasel girl here," said Sano.

"For a whole month," finished Yahiko. He looked at the older man and said, "I'm staying at your place while she's here."

"Yahiko don't be ridiculous. You can't stay there for that long. She's going to use a spare room as far away from you as possible."

Kenshin sat in silence watching Kaoru. _"She's acting rather strange today. I wonder if this is because of what happened between us. I think it's time to get everything clear between us."_ "Kaoru-dono, would you mind helping Sessha this afternoon?"

Kaoru was caught off guard and answered quickly, "Sure, Kenshin." _"I had better be careful. I think he's on to me..."

* * *

_

That afternoon Yahiko went to visit Tsubame and Sano went to discover what had kept his lady doctor from her visit. Kenshin and Kaoru sat outside the dojo talking quietly.

"Kaoru, what exactly is going on? You've been acting strange all day. I hope it's not because of what happened last night or what I said this morning."

Kaoru could see the concern on his face and almost felt badly about lying to him. _"I want to do this. It'll be better for both of us if he doesn't know."_ "Actually, Kenshin, it is because of what happened. I've just been so happy that I can't think strait. Gomen for this morning, but I had to go see Tae. I promised her yesterday that I would come by. And now Misao's coming and we haven't spent much time together this year because of Aoshi and I really miss her and you don't seem happy about it at all." Tears began to form in her eyes as Kaoru forced herself to cry. "And now you think there's something wrong with me. Please don't reconsidered asking me to marry you Kenshin. I want to more than anything in the world. Aishiteru, Kenshin." _"I've got to make him feel sorry for me so he won't be suspicious."_

It worked because Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and apologized, "Gomen, Koishii. Please don't cry. I didn't realize all of that. I guess I haven't been thinking to well either."

"I know you haven't been sleeping well. That's the fourth time this week that that you've had a nightmare. All the housework is done, why don't you take a warm bath and a nap before dinner. It would do you some good. I'll work on fixing a room up for Misao. Sound good?"

"Hai, Kaoru that it does. Arigato." He hugged her tightly. Kaoru tilted her head to receive another kiss and he obliged. When they parted they stared lovingly at each other. They separated at the room Kaoru was going to prepare for Misao. "I'll let you know when I'm finished with the bath," he said as he left.

* * *

I'm sorry if i messed up the story. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	9. Breaking the News

Not much to say. Try to enjoy the rest.

* * *

Chapter 9: Breaking the News

Misao arrived five days later with Aoshi right behind her. The first thing Kaoru said when she saw her was, "Misao, you're pregnant!"

"You can't tell can you?" she joked. "I meant to write and tell you, but I never got the chance. Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not. You've been busy I see!" That set the two of them into a fit of giggles. Once she could speak again she added, "It's good to see you too, Aoshi." He nodded to her and she ushered them into the dojo. "KENSHIN!"

He came running at her call to see what was wrong. A strange sight met his eyes. First there was a pregnant Misao wearing a kimono of all things. Then Aoshi, who he hadn't expected to see was there. "Welcome, it's good to see you both, that it is. Kaoru, this one will go start dinner if you don't mind. There are more to feed than this one planned for, that there are." He bowed to Aoshi and Misao and then turned to leave.

"I'll show you to the room we've prepared," she said as she helped Aoshi with their bags. Once she and Misao had gotten the room situated, they ushered Aoshi out and got down to business.

"You were supposed to come alone," Kaoru hissed.

"I was going to, but Aoshi wouldn't let me. He said that if he didn't come with me, then I couldn't go at all," she said apologetically. "Besides, it's not like Aoshi will spoil our plans. He can keep a secret better than anyone."

"You're right. It might help having him around to keep Kenshin out of the way. Okay, enough of that now. You and Aoshi have been very busy I see. How far along are you?"

"Just at six months. Aoshi is trilled, and so is Jiya for that matter. He says that we need some new life at the Aoi-ya." She laughed. "It's been almost a year since we've seen each other."

"I know. Thank you so much for coming at such short notice. It really means a lot to me."

"Now, Kaoru. You helped me with my wedding, so gimme one good reason why I shouldn't be here."

When Kaoru couldn't think of one she laughed. "Listen, we've got a lot to do and not much time. Tomorrow we're going to meet Tae and Megumi for a day of shopping. It's not safe to talk about it here. Yahiko we can trust; it's that dumb rooster-head that we have to watch out for...So, are the others going to come?"

"Of course they are! Okon and Omasu were ecstatic when I told them. And Okina said that he would personally go fetch Hiko since Aoshi had to come with me."

"That's great," Kaoru said as she helped Misao to her feet and laughed. "You may still have three months to go, but you look fit to burst right now. It's because you're so small." And they went off to join their men in the kitchen.

* * *

"Misao, promise you'll be careful," Aoshi said as she and Kaoru prepared to leave the next day.

"Don't worry, Aoshi. Megumi will be there so if anything happens she can fix me right up."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." She simply laughed and hit him gently on the shoulder.

"The same goes for you Kaoru-dono. And no causing trouble today, either. Aoshi and this one will meet you later at the Akabeko. We need to restock of food supplies too."

"Alright, Kenshin. We'll see you later," she called as she waved good-bye to him.

"Aoshi," he said.

"Hai?"

"You don't know what they're up to do you?"

"No," he lied.

* * *

Kaoru, Misao, Tae, and Megumi had gone to an upstairs room in the Akabeko so they wouldn't be overheard. After the usual gossip, questions about Misao's pregnancy, and other things they attacked Kaoru.

"Why should I help you?" Megumi asked.

"Because, you're the sneakiest of us all." Kaoru said as if that explained everything. "You won't have to do much. I need to select a shine and I can't get away from Kenshin long enough to do that. And we need to keep your rooster-head out of the way."

"I guess I can do that."

"And I also need both you and Tae to start telling everyone. I've got a small list. I'd planned to do it with Misao, but she's in no condition to run all over Tokyo with me."

"Gomen, Kaoru," said Misao.

"Don't be sorry. Now, Tae, you know what you're biggest part is right?"

"Food, food, and let me guess, food, right?" she laughed.

"Kaoru," Megumi asked, "have you started looking for a kimono?"

"Oh, I took care of that they day he proposed. They're making it for me at a little shop I found the other day. It'll be ready the week before the wedding. And I'm not telling you what it looks like either. It's going to be a surprise."

"Kaoru, Kenshin and Aoshi will be here soon. Hadn't we better go down to meet them?" asked Misao.

"You're right! Tae, I'm sorry but we've got to go before they get here." The four women went downstairs only to find Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sanosuke waiting for them at the bottom of the staircase.

* * *

Kenshin and Aoshi walked to the Akabeko shortly after the girls did. "So, Himura," Aoshi said in his usual icy voice, "Misao tells me that you and Kaoru will be getting married here shortly."

"Did she now? Well it probably won't be until next spring, that it won't. We decided to wait so we wouldn't rush into anything."

"I see."

"So, Aoshi how do you feel about being a father soon?"

"Honestly, I'm afraid, yet excited all at once. Misao and I want this baby so much, and yet I'm afraid that I won't make a good father."

"From what this one has heard, you did an excellent job with Misao-dono that you did."

"That was a long time ago." They walked in silence the rest of the way, and then he said, "Isn't that Sanosuke?"

"Sano, you can smell a free meal halfway across Japan can't you," Kenshin asked.

"Yes, but Megumi told me to meet her here. Have you seen her?"

"No. She's with Kaoru, Misao, and Tae."

"That's a very dangerous combination, Kenshin."

"Sessha knows," he said sadly as they entered the restaurant. They were told that the girls were still upstairs and decided to go retrieve them. Yet, as they reached the staircase they found Kaoru and Megumi helping Misao descend with Tae close behind.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said frightened, "you're early."

Before Kenshin could reply Tae jumped in and said, "I've got a booth reserved for you in the back. Come with me." Kaoru and Misao looked anxiously at each other as they hurried to follow Tae. Megumi snorted at their behavior and followed calmly. Sano hurried so he could sit by Megumi, with Kenshin and Aoshi bringing up the rear.

* * *

The rest of the month passed quickly. Kaoru and Misao let Yahiko in on their plans on the condition that he wouldn't tell Sano. He was more than happy to know something Sano didn't and helped out mostly by delivering messages between Tae and Kaoru. He also harassed Kenshin so that he didn't have time to notice what Kaoru was doing. Aoshi still didn't approve of what they were doing, but he helped when he could.

Kaoru sent Kenshin on plenty of errands to give her and Misao the chance to prepare the other two spare rooms. Everyone would be arriving the week before the wedding and Kaoru needed somewhere to put everyone. Hiko and Okina would be staying at the dojo. Okon and Omasu with Megumi, and Yahiko would stay with Sano so that Kuro and Shiro could use his room. Of course, there was still the matter of telling Kenshin that he was getting married in a few days.

* * *

As Kaoru helped Kenshin with the dishes the night before everyone was due to arrive, she asked him to come to her room after everyone else was asleep. He said he would and she gave him a quick kiss and left to check on everyone.

"_Tonight he'll know what I've been up to all month. Tonight he'll know that he's getting married at the end of this week. I just hope he's not too mad at me. That's and understatement. He's going to be furious. No, he won't, he loves me. He asked me to marry him. I can't wait any longer..." _Kaoru's scattered thoughts were interrupted as Kenshin quietly slipped into her room. She had been lying on her futon and he quickly joined her, taking her lips in a possessive kiss before saying anything.

"We haven't spent much time together, Kaoru," he said. "It's almost as if you've been avoiding me. We've both been so busy and all I've been able to think about has been you. This is the first time I've been able to kiss you since Misao-dono and Aoshi arrived. I've missed you, yet I haven't been away from you." He noticed that Kaoru was biting her bottom lip guiltily and pulled her into his lap. "I know that you've been running around doing something behind my back, I just don't know what. I wish you would tell me so that I can stop worrying about you." He placed a kiss on her cheek and stared into her eyes. "If you don't want me to know, that's fine. I just have to know now: you do still want to be with me don't you? Because I—"

"Oh, Kenshin I've been running around behind you're back because I do want to be with you. Kenshin, that's why I asked you to meet me tonight, so that I could tell what I've been doing these past few weeks. You don't have to say anything, just listen to me. When you asked me to marry you I was so excited. Then you said that you wanted to wait and I just couldn't do it. I've already waited three years for you, Kenshin. How much longer do you need? Well, Misao didn't come just for a visit. I asked her to come here to help me plan our wedding secretly."

She saw the confused look on his face and took a deep breath before continuing. "Everyone has helped. The only people that we didn't tell were you and Sano. I guess I figured that if I just told you that you wouldn't be able to object. Kenshin, we're getting married at the end of this week, that is if you still want too." She looked up at his shocked face and waited for an answer.

"Kaoru, I only said that we should wait because I thought that you would want to. If you have a wedding planned, then I promise I'll be there. I want to start my life with you as soon as possible. I promise I'm not upset, I'm actually kind of glad you left me out of it. You saved me a lot of stress over it."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that because tomorrow we're going to have four more people staying with us."

"Who?"

"Well, Okina, Kuro, and Shiro will stay here. Okon and Omasu are going to stay with Megumi."

"That's only three, koishii."

"I know. The fourth is Hiko-san."

"WHAT!" Kaoru quickly covered his mouth.

"Hush, you'll wake everyone up."

"Why is he coming?" Kenshin hissed.

"I wanted him at the wedding. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course I mind! I wish you had told me sooner! Kaoru, do you know what this means. It means I'm going to spend the rest of this week being completely humiliated."

"It won't be so bad Kenshin," she said sweetly.

"Sure it won't. I'm going now. I need to get some sleep if he's coming here tomorrow. Aishiteru, koishii," he said as he gave her another kiss and left the room.

"_Well, he took it better than I thought he would..."_

* * *

Two more chapters to go. Please bear with me and please review. 


	10. Cold Feet

I am so, so, so sorry about taking so long to update my story. There's been a lot of stuff going on lately. I've had to redo my research paper because me teacher lost all my stuff for it. I promise that I didn't forget. Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Cold Feet

"_Gotta hurry. Everything has got to be just perfect. Oh, no! Yahiko didn't sweep this room! Where's a broom? Where's a broom? Gotcha! Good-bye dust. I've got to make sure there's nothing for him to criticize once he gets here." _Kenshin was running around the dojo like a madman trying to get ready for his cruel master to arrive. _"When is he coming? Kaoru, you had best be glad that I agreed to marry you this weekend before you told me about him. We've got a dojo full of guests and he's going to harass me nonstop until he leaves. I'm never going to get finished in time. I've still got to prepare the bathhouse, do the laundry, cook, and have this place spotless by the time he gets here. I hate you sometimes, Kaoru. I—"_

"KENSHIN, THEY"RE HERE!" he heard Kaoru shout.

"_Great timing, sensei," _Kenshin thought as he slowly and reluctantly made his way to the gate. He saw his soon to be wife standing with six familiar figures just inside the dojo. Okina, Okon, Omasu, Shiro, and Kuro were all smiling and talking with Kaoru. Hiko purposely distanced himself from the others and hadn't taken his eyes off the rurouni since he rounded the corner. Kenshin made a slight frown when he noticed this, but quickly changed back to his famous smile as he approached. "Welcome, it's good to see you all again," he said. He bowed to Okina and the others before confronting Hiko. "Master," he said as he bowed.

"So, my baka-deshi is getting married again," he said disdainfully. "Hope this one turns out better than the first." He smiled arrogantly down at Kenshin, daring him to reply.

_"He's only trying to irritate Kenshin. He had better be glad that I'm going to let that comment slip,"_ thought Kaoru as she began to take the others to their rooms. Hiko and Kenshin, however, remained behind.

"Master, that was very rude, especially with Kaoru-dono within earshot. You did not have to come, and yet you insist upon turning the harshness that is usually so reserved for this one upon this one's wife."

"You're not married yet. Might as well be though; it's been what, three years now?" He sneered and studied his pupil before continuing. "So tell me why I had to be here. It was a pain to have to leave Kyoto for so long and come here to pester you for a while."

"Actually this one hadn't planned on inviting you at all." Kenshin smiled when he saw how it affected Hiko. "The wedding wasn't supposed to be until next year, but Kaoru-dono has been secretly planning the wedding with Misao-dono all month long. Sessha was only informed last night and wouldn't mind one bit if you turned around and went back to your precious mountain right now." He didn't wait for an answer as he turned around and began walking towards the room Hiko would stay in.

* * *

After a quick lunch Kaoru took Okon and Omasu to Megumi's house. Misao and Tae were also there and there was still a lot to do for the wedding so she told Kenshin not to expect her back too early. Kenshin remained at the dojo with the others. Kaoru was planning on sending Sanosuke and Aoshi back to the dojo—just to be sure that Hiko wouldn't be too cruel. Kenshin, Okina, Shiro, and Kuro were all sitting in the yard talking when they arrived. Hiko sat just in sight under the shade of a far tree.

"Kenshin, Kaoru said that we had to come to baby-sit you and Hiko," Sano teased.

"It's good to see you again Okina," Aoshi said with relief instead of his usual iciness. "I've needed you to help with Misao; she's become nearly impossible to deal with lately."

Okina laughed at this. "You knew more than anyone what you were getting into when you married her. Let this be a lesson to you Himura-kun." Okina thought for a moment then added, "But, although Aoshi did live with Misao, the relationship was not as yours and Kaoru-san's. You should be well prepared from these past years you've had with her."

Kenshin nodded, "It's true we lived together for three years, and yet, we're really not that close. Kaoru-dono and Sessha have not had a romantic relationship until just last month and now we'll be married at the end of this week. There's not that much that should change between us and we've both been harboring feelings for each other all this time. Its just, well, Sessha guesses that he must just be nervous. It's not as if he's known about this all month like the rest of you, he just found out last night."

"Himura-kun, its fine for you to be nervous. You and Tomoe-san were married a long time ago and you're worried about what could happen to Kaoru-san, right? Well, let me tell you Kaoru-san **isn't** Tomoe-san. She's young, strong, and confident about this, so you should be too."

"Himura you're also worried about the age difference, aren't you? There's not as much difference between Misao and me, but its still there. We've only been married just over a year and now there's a little Okashira on they way. Trust me, everything thing is going to be fine." Aoshi's smile and humor had not been lost on Kenshin. He turned his sad face up and smiled at Aoshi and Okina.

Sano made sure that they remembered that he was still there by blurting, "Yea, Kenshin, you and Jou-chan are going to be alright. You've got me around to look after you. Besides, now that I know that things are working out with you two, I might ask the fox to marry me one of these days."

"Sano, Megumi wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth," Yahiko shouted out as he suddenly appeared in the yard. "Why would she want to spend her life with a freeloading rooster-head like you?"

"What did you say you little brat?" Sano barked as he chased the boy around the yard.

As Kenshin watched Yahiko he voiced something that had been worrying him quite a while, "Are you ready for that Aoshi?" Okina sensed where the rest of the conversation was heading and excused himself to explore the rest of the dojo with Shiro and Kuro.

"Ready for what?"

"Children."

"Oh, that." Aoshi thought carefully for a few moments before answering his friend. "Well, I helped raise Misao so I'm not a stranger to the concept. And you seem to have a fair amount of experience from the way you behave with the doctor's granddaughters."

"Sessha has always been good with children, but he doesn't know if he would be a good father. Kaoru would make and excellent mother, but this one is not sure if that's one battle he's willing to fight. Look at how fast things are moving for you and Misao-dono, how can this one be sure that it won't be that way for us."

"Himura there's no way to be sure, you should know that better than any of us. I am worried about Misao, sometimes I wish that things would slow down, but the baby is coming and I can't stop it. I can tell you this though, I love Misao and I already love this child and I will do everything I can to make sure that this child and any others that we may have will have a safe life in this world. You won't have to worry about it for a while though, just enjoy what you have right now. Tomorrow will take care of itself, Himura."

Hiko had been listening in on the conversation and realized that was his cue. He quickly walked over to the two younger warriors and added, "Baka-deshi if you don't know by now to stop worrying about such stupid things, then maybe you shouldn't remarry."

"What would my arrogant bachelor master know about this?"

Hiko took the opportunity to slap Kenshin so hard across the face that he made a rut into the grass where he landed. "WATCH YOUR TONGUE OR I'LL DO A LOT MORE THAN THAT!" he yelled. "DO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD A MARRIAGE END BADLY?"

"Master," Kenshin said in shock. "I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't. I didn't want you to know. It was right before I took you in. Her name was Akira and we had only been married for about a month. I had some business that took me away on a trip, so I left her in the care of her parents until I returned. The day I came back the air was thick with the scent of blood and I rushed to find her. The small village had been massacred by a group a bandits. I found her body inside the house. She had been raped and then killed and left in a corner of the room naked. I picked her up and held her close to me. Several hours passed and I cried myself to sleep with her naked form in my arms.

"When I awoke I heard many men talking in loud voices. I laid her down and covered her with a blanket and went to the door to listen. It was the same men that had destroyed the village and now they were back to finish their looting. I killed them all before they even had time to scream. Then I buried Akira and her parents and went on my way. A week later I found you."

Aoshi was stunned and sat in silence waiting for Kenshin to say something. But Kenshin was unable to speak. He simply stood up, placed his sakabato in the strap of his hakama, and walked out of the dojo in a raged stupor. Sano and Yahiko walked around the corner just to see Kenshin stumble out the gate. "What's up with him?"

* * *

Kenshin wandered aimlessly throughout Tokyo that afternoon. His mind was racing and he had no idea how to slow it down. _"Master's wife was also killed. He didn't do it, but he also was unable to protect the one he loved. Maybe it's a curse placed upon a Hiten Mitsurgi-Ryu swordsmen. We're supposed to remain independent; to not meddle in the affairs of normal humans. It makes sense that we shouldn't marry or else our swords may be put to other uses...Just as I have done to protect Kaoru these past years. I've got to leave her for good before this goes any farther. I can't let her end up like Tomoe or Akira-dono. Next time might be worse than what happened with Enishi or it could end similar to Tomoe..."_ Tears were cascading silently down Kenshin's cheeks as he returned to the dojo. He noticed that Kaoru and the other women hadn't returned so he slipped in the back gate and hurried to his room.

Kenshin entered his room quickly and quietly. Kenshin did not even bother with a light; he knew exactly where everything of value to him was. He gathered everything that reminded him of Kaoru and the clothes that she had bought him a month earlier and slipped out of the room and into the night. He was so involved in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the rather large man sitting a dark corner of the room.

* * *

"_Something's wrong,"_ Kaoru thought as she and the other women returned to the dojo for dinner. "Misao, something's wrong. Something's happened to Kenshin. Something..." She trailed off breathlessly.

Misao noticed that Kaoru was shaking and said, "Kaoru, nothing's wrong. We'll be back at the dojo in just a few moments; you'll see."

Kaoru's eyes went wide and she shouted "NO!" as she began to run towards the dojo. She heard the other women calling to her, trying to get her to stop. Just as she reached the dojo she saw a small male figure steal a glance at her before darting away from her. Clouds had covered the moon so that her eyes couldn't decipher who it was, but in her heart she already knew. "KENSHIN!"

* * *

Kenshin heard Kaoru scream his name and ran faster into the darkness. _"Gomen, koishii, but this is how it must be. I promised you long ago that I would protect you at all costs, and I must to do this to honor that promise. I can't let you end like those before you. Aishiteru..." _And he hurried off into the night before she and the others could pursue him.

* * *

Kaoru passed the other men in her mad dash to Kenshin's room. "Oh, Kenshin, there you are," she said breath with when she saw him sitting in a dark corner. But as her eyes adjusted to the light she realized that the silent figure was much too big to be her rurouni. "Master Hiko, where is Kenshin?"

"You just missed him. He was running away, for good I think."

"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM?"

"What good would it have done?"

"IT WOULD HAVE KEPT HIM HERE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE OF US WHO HAD EVER HAD ANY POWER OVER HIM AND YOU DID NOTHING!" Kaoru was in tears by now and shouting through the sobs.

"You've had more influence on him than I ever could have had. Besides, would you want him to stay here if his heart doesn't want to marry you?"

Kaoru dropped to the floor crying so hard that she couldn't speak. _"He promised that he wouldn't leave. He told me that he would never leave me again and now he's gone for good. We were so happy...What happened?"_

Hiko crawled over to Kaoru's limp form and picked her up off the floor. She tried to push him off of her, but to no avail. He shushed her until her tears were silent and she clutched his shirt in desperation. He stood with her in his arms and took her to her room and left her there. Then he went outside and told Misao and Megumi to change her into her kendo uniform and not to ask her any questions. They both gave him a stunned look, but obeyed. Then he told Yahiko to fetch her wooden sword, which he did.

When they returned, Kaoru was still crying, but she had let them change her. Hiko then went to her room and again picked up her docile form. She made no struggle, but her face was red and puffy from her crying and voice was already becoming hoarse. As he was leaving Yahiko returned with Kaoru's sword. Hiko placed it alongside his own and exited the dojo with Kaoru still in his arms.

"Does anyone want to tell me what just happened?" asked Yahiko as he watched Hiko's massive figure disappear into the darkness with his teacher. "Where's Kenshin and why is Hiko carrying Kaoru out of the dojo?"

His questions went unanswered as no one knew the answers. They all sat and starred into the darkness in silence waiting for the others to return.

* * *

"_Where is he taking me? Does he know where Kenshin went? Why does he want me dressed like this; he can't possibly expect me to fight Kenshin can he? Why d—"_

Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted when Hiko spoke. "You're probably wondering why I had them dress you like that. Well, you're the only one who can get through to my baka-deshi. If you want him to come back to you, then you are going to have to do it by force. Even I'm not powerful enough to do anything for him, and I can't bear to see him rot again."

"You really do care about him don't you?" Kaoru asked. "For all your insults and rudeness, you really do care about him." Hiko didn't take the remark to kindly and Kaoru sensed it, so she quickly added, "But I won't say a word to him. I swear." Hiko let out a relieved sigh. After several minutes of silence passed she asked, "Master Hiko, if you don't mind my asking, why are you carrying me?"

"Because you couldn't even stand on your own a few moments ago and now I want to be able to catch him. He always could run faster than me because he's so light and there's no way that you'd ever be able to keep up. I'm carrying you because it's faster and I want to find him before sunrise so I can get some sleep. Now, are there any places in particular that I should look for him in?"

Kaoru thought for a moment, placed her hand over her heart and sighed, then said decisively, "The riverbank, lets go there."

"What's so special about the river? Why would he go there?"

"It's just a feeling. Please trust me Hiko-san. I'm positive that's where he is."

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I promise I'll do it again as soon as possible, but graduation is next week, so I don't know how long it will be! Please be patient, the best part (in my own delusional opinion) is yet to come!

Kat


	11. Bringing Back the Groom

Short chapter this time, sorry. I've taken the story a lot farther than I had originally planned to so please bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 11: Bringing Back the Groom

Kenshin was sitting under a tree gazing out over the serene waters of the river. _"Where should I go? I can't risk involving myself with anyone again; yet there are still those that suffer. I've lived at the Kamiya dojo for so long, I don't know if I can bear to live alone again. I've greatly dishonored Kaoru; I can never forgive myself for that. I've no right to return to her, asking for forgiveness, and I've no right to involve myself with anyone again because of what I've done to her. I just hope that she—"_ Kenshin's thoughts were interrupted by a rustling sound from the bushes behind him. He cautiously stood up, hand on his sword, and spoke, "Show yourself."

Just then, clouds again covered the moon, throwing them into an almost pitch-black darkness. Kenshin was only able to make out a giant figure emerge from the foliage with his eyes. He was, however, able to sense the sword aura of this monstrous man and knew that it would not be an easy fight.

After standing in the quiet darkness for what seemed like and eternity, the stranger spoke. "What's your excuse for running away this time?"

When Kenshin heard his master's voice he stumbled backwards—this was the last person that he expected to encounter on his way out of Tokyo. When he was over the initial shock, he narrowed his eyes angrily and responded, "Why does it matter?" There was a long pause and a stern glare from Hiko telling Kenshin to continue. "It's for the sake of Kaoru-dono that Sessha must do this. This one won't have her end like Tomoe of Akira-dono. She must be able to live a long, happy life and that won't be possible if she marries one such as this one."

"And just how happy will she be if the one person that she cares about in this world deserts her without an explanation or even a goodbye. She will suffer more this action than if you two were to marry."

Kenshin glared at the larger swordsman, his eyes steadily becoming more and more yellow. Their eyes remained in combat with one another until the clouds let a solitary ray of moonlight fall upon their faces. "MASTER, YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kenshin screamed, silver tears running silently down his cheeks.

Hiko roared back, "THAT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME THAT YOU'VE TOLD ME THAT! INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY, WHY NOT STAY AND FIGHT THIS BATTLE? WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO LOSE OTHER THAN YOU'RE STUBBORN PRIDE?"

"WHAT HAVE I GOT TO LOSE? HOW ABOUT MY WIFE? I WON'T LOSE HER AGAIN...I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

Hiko's voice calmed, "Then why not at least tell her that you're leaving?"

"B-Because it was hard enough the first time," Kenshin said weakly. "I don't w-want to have to witness t-that again."

"And I don't want to see you rot from the inside out again either," said Hiko. "If you truly want to leave the life that you have led for these past few years, then you're going to have to do so with that sword of yours."

"That's not fair, master. We both know that I can't win, not like this."

"I didn't say that you would be fighting me."

Kenshin stood dumfounded as he pondered Hiko's meaning. Just then the bush that Hiko had appeared from shook again and out stepped a rather enraged Kaoru.

"_Kenshin...I'm going to belt you within an inch of your life..."_

She was clutching her bokken so tightly that her knuckles were white, her face was livid. Kenshin took a step backwards in fear when he saw her eyes. They had mimicked his own in changing colors, hers was a blue so dark that it was almost black, but streaks of the lighter blue shown through—making her eyes look like lightening. Kenshin tripped as he tried to back away and fell onto the ground.

Hiko sidestepped to allow Kaoru a straight path to the stuttering rurouni and laughed at seeing his pupil so overcome by his woman. "Remember this, baka-deshi, 'She who controls your emotions, controls you.'"

"K-Ka-K-Kaoru-dono," the rurouni spluttered as he looked up at her. Her foot was about an inch from his body and her bokken was placed across his chest. "Wh—"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT 'KAORU-DONO' CRAP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, KENSHIN! YOU MADE A PROMISE TO ME A LONG TIME AGO, AND NOW YOU'VE GONE AND BROKEN IT!...HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING, BUT WHY YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE TO LEAVE IS BEYOND ME! IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT THE ONLY THING IN LIFE THAT COULD HURT ME IS LOSING YOU, THEN FINE, GO ON AND LEAVE ME! LEAVE ME JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS! LEAVE ME ALL ALONE IN THE WORLD AGAIN!...KENSHIN, IT'S BEEN OVER THREE YEARS NOW, I'M SICK AND TIRED OF FIGHTING THIS BATTLE WITH YOU DAY IN AND DAY OUT! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO REALLY DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT! IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE FEELING GUITLY AND SORRY FOR YOURSELF, THEN BY ALL MEANS LEAVE THIS TOWN AND DON'T EVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! BUT, IF YOU WANT TO STAY WITH ME, THEN COME BACK TO THE DOJO WITH ME RIGHT NOW AND WE'LL CONTINUE THE WEDDING AS PLANNED!" Kaoru had yelled at him at the top of her lungs and the poor swordsman was both shocked and scared out of his wits.

"But, b-but, Kaoru-do—" he began, but was interrupted by a sharp blow to the head by Kaoru's bokken. "OW! That hurt!" he whimpered as Hiko doubled over laughing.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT KENSHIN! WHY DID YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU IF ALL YOU WERE GOING TO DO WAS RUN AWAY?...I MAY NOT BE AS SKILLED AS YOU ARE, BUT IF I NEED TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOU, THEN I'LL DO IT! I'M PREPARED TO FIGHT YOU KENSHIN, SO STAND UP AND MAKE A DECISION!" She then took a swing at Kenshin's side, but he rolled to dodge it. "I MEAN IT, KENSHIN! GET UP NOW!"

"KAORU, I DON—" Kenshin finally began to shout, but this time he was interrupted by the shrill sound of a policeman's whistle. They all looked down the path to see a rather tall and lean police officer speedily walking towards them—and he had a sword on his belt.

"What the hell is going on here?" the officer asked from a distance. Kenshin got to his feet and Kaoru's arm that held her bokken hung limply by her body, but the smile never faltered on Hiko's face.

Hiko spoke as the officer neared, "So it's you, is it?"

Kaoru and Kenshin didn't recognize him until he was just feet away from them. "Battosai, you mean I had to leave the station for this? What on earth are you doing out here so late at night? We got reports of a disturbance down here, and I got sent to straighten it out." He took a long pause to look all of them over. "But, judging from that knot forming on your head right now, I'd say that it's been settled. Kamiya Kaoru, take this thing that you're planning to marry home now before I put him in jail until the day of the wedding."

"You invited him too!" Kenshin suddenly exclaimed.

"Of course I did, Kenshin no baka!" When Kenshin didn't give her an answer, her anger quickly resurfaced, "Hmph!" she noised as she quickly turned, hitting Kenshin sharply in the face with the end of her ponytail before storming back to the dojo as quickly as she could.

Kenshin stood with one hand on his face where her hair had touched him, the other outstretched to her disappearing figure. "Kaoru..." he whispered softly into the night before slowly following her.

Saito turned to Hiko and said, "You're the only one of these fools that has ever made any sense. Mind filling me in on what's been happening?"

* * *

I promise the next chapter will be much better and I'll update as soon as possible. Please review.


	12. Making Amends

Sorry, this chapters not as good or as long as I would like it. But the next one is way better, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 12: Making Amends

The remainder of the Kenshingumi remained as dumbfounded as they had been when Hiko had carried Kaoru out of the dojo. Megumi and Tae had managed to prepare a decent meal for everyone, and now they were sitting in the dojo's courtyard, waiting for something. No one was able to say anything, but each one of them had a million questions to ask.

When Kaoru suddenly bolted through the dojo's gate, she scared everyone. Misao, Megumi, and Tae all rose to see her, but from the agitated manor in which she slammed the shoji to her room, they sat back down.

Next came Kenshin, walking in a daze through the gate that Kaoru had left open. "Get out," he said sternly. "Those of you that are staying here go to bed." When no one made a move to leave, he hollered at them, "WHAT PART OF 'GET OUT' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

As they scrambled to please him, Aoshi reached a hand out to the former manslayer's shoulder. Kenshin sensed Aoshi's motion and slapped his hand away so hard that the Okashira lost his balance. As starred disbelievingly up at Kenshin and whispered, "Himura..."

* * *

Hiko and Saito entered the dojo just as the others were leaving. They were bombarded with questions the moment that the others realized who they were. Giving up on telling them to quiet down, Saito blew his whistle again. It was only then that they heard the disturbance coming from the back of the dojo.

* * *

"I don't want to hear any more excuses, Kenshin! I'm tired of waiting for you!" Kaoru took the opportunity to through a pot at Kenshin. She had gone to the kitchen to make herself a cup of strong tea and he had followed her.

"Kaoru, would you just listen to me? I'm trying to apologize and you won't let me!"

"WHY SHOULD I? YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO LEAVE AGAIN?...KNOW WHAT? GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! THE WEDDING IS OFF! GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE...FOREVER!"

Kenshin stood refusing to believe her, tears welling up in his eyes, "Kaoru," he sobbed. "Kaoru, don't do this. I-I know what I did was wrong, but everything's fine now. I-I don't have anymore doubts. Aishiteru, Kaoru, you know that! You,"

"IF YOU LOVE ME THEN WHY DID YOU TRY TO LEAVE ME?"

"I was confused. Master had told me something and it unhinged me...but you brought me back. It was your face and your words that made me follow you back here, and now I never want to leave. Please believe me, koishii. I promise that I'll make it up to you."

Kaoru took the chance to through her tea cup at him, which he dodged and it shattered against the far wall. That only made Kaoru angrier because it was now Kenshin's fault that it had broken. She growled at him. "I HATE YOU HIMURA KENSHIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed while stamping her foot on the ground furiously. Her hands her fisted, her eyes were tightly shut, and she was shaking her head.

Kenshin couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make matters worse, so he did the only thing that made sense to him. He used his god-like speed to embrace his fiancé in an embrace before she knew what he was doing. When she had started to voice her objections, he captured her lips with his own. He forced her to accept the kiss until she was like putty in his arms. Kaoru began crying loudly on his shoulder when he broke the kiss and he held her close. _"She's exhausted. I had best get her to bed right away. I can't imagine how horrible this day has been for her..."_ With these thoughts he scooped his love into arms and carried her to her room.

Kaoru couldn't stop crying, even after Kenshin had changed her into her sleeping yukata and had her tucked warmly under the quilt. He lay with her in the darkness, rubbing her arms and her back, trying his best to comfort her. She eventually cried herself to sleep in his arms with her head resting on his chest.

When Kenshin was certain that she wouldn't wake, he stole quietly to his room and changed clothes. He could hear that the others where still taking in the courtyard, and hurried back to Kaoru's room. _"Aoshi can lock up; Kaoru needs me right now. I can't leave her alone for the night. I don't care if we do have a dojo full of guests, we're getting married in five days; they won't say anything even if they notice." _He pulled Kaoru close to him underneath the quilt and placed a kiss on her forehead before sleep overtook him as well.

* * *

Kaoru awoke the next morning in a daze. _"Something feels different about today."_ She hadn't opened her eyes yet, and tried to stretch but found that something was restraining her. _"Why can't I move?"_ She opened one weary eye and saw Kenshin's chest an inch from her face. His chin was resting on the top of her head, on arm was underneath her head, the other holding her tightly by the waist. His hair had come undone and it was spread across his shoulder, just within reach of her fingertips.

She grabbed the ends and began playing with them, waiting for him to wake up. When his breathing stayed steady and deep, she began to gently pull and twist the strands. Kenshin groaned and pulled her closer to him. When Kaoru giggled against his chest he finally stirred. He looked down at her questioningly. "It's too early," he moaned.

"Kenshin, it's rather late. I imagine that everyone else has been up for sometime now." Kenshin's only response was to moan again and pull her closer to him. Kaoru began trailing her index finger lightly across what little of his chest was exposed. They remained this way for a few minutes, Kenshin nearly falling asleep again, when Kaoru spoke. "Um, Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"Not that I mind or anything, but would you tell me how we ended up like this? The last thing I remember was yelling at you in the kitchen and bawling my eyes out."

"You cried yourself to sleep, koishii. I couldn't stomach leaving you alone, not when you needed me so much. So, I changed and came back in here to make sure that I would be here if you needed me during the night." He paused to kiss her on the forehead, then tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "I am truly, truly sorry for what happened last night. I've been really nervous about all this, and after what Master told me, I guess I just snapped. Please forgive me, koishii. I still want to marry you, but only if you'll have me."

Kaoru remained silent, trying to find something funny to say so that he would laugh. Finally she answered him with: "I know you're sorry, Kenshin; now apologize." It achieved the desired effect as Kenshin let out a great laugh and pulled her up to him so that he could kiss her.

When he released her Kaoru smiled sweetly up at him. A little too sweetly, he thought. "Koishii," he said warily, "what do you want?"

"Hmph," Kaoru pouted.

"Now, now, whenever you smile at me like that you usually want something." Kaoru kept the pout on her face, sticking her bottom lip out as much as she could. "Come on, Kaoru, please?"

Kaoru couldn't help but smile and answer, "I **don't** want to get up. I want to stay here until it's time for the wedding."

"So do I, koishii, so do I."

* * *

The rest of the day progressed as normal as possible. The women rushed around with last minute wedding plans, the men sat around talking and taunting each other. Every so often one of the men would comment on something that the women were doing (both wrong and right) and it would set them all off. The only of them that actually did anything was, of course, poor Kenshin. Kaoru waited until Kenshin had put the laundry up to dry before shooing them all out of the dojo. She turned a deaf ear to their complaints and locked them out.

* * *

The two days after that Kaoru became more and more nervous. She checked and rechecked details, arrangements, and plans. She had to be asked questions several consecutive times so that her mind could comprehend them. She rushed around like a madwoman until Kenshin finally threatened to tie her up if she didn't rest. She had unwillingly agreed, but was back at work as soon as she was out of sight. When he returned to discover that she had resumed her duties he snuck up behind her and held her wrists tightly behind her back before forcibly leading her out of the dojo.

"Kenshin," Kaoru whined once they were out of the dojo. "Let me go. I promise I'll be good this time."

"I don't think so." But he did release her wrists and put a protective arm around her shoulders as they walked down a path that led outside of Tokyo.

Kaoru and Kenshin spent a romantic afternoon walking through the woods outside the city. Kaoru picked lots of flowers, some of which ended up in Kenshin's hair; and Kenshin let her wander as far as he dared go.

When darkness began to fall upon them, Kenshin made Kaoru return to the dojo. Just as they neared the edge of the trees fireflies surrounded the two lovers and they shared a kiss amidst the insects that had truly sparked their relationship into existence.

* * *

Kenshin and Kaoru ate dinner alone from everyone else. They hadn't spent that much time together in lou of the wedding and both relished the time that they had that night. The others had all gone to bed relatively early and the two lover were able to enjoy another night in each others arms.

After Kenshin had blown out the candle in Kaoru's room, he pulled her up against him for a long and passionate kiss. He molded his mouth to hers, and urged her to open for it him. When she complied he quickly rolled her onto her back and thrust his tongue into her mouth. As he tasted her Kaoru began to use her tongue against his. In response he vigorously grabbed her right breast through her thin yukata. Kaoru then locked both her hands in his hair and moaned into his mouth.

"_Alright, pull it together. You need to stop. Remember the wedding his the day after tomorrow, you can wait that long," _Kenshin thought as his arousal grew. _"Come on, oh who am I kidding, I don't want to stop. I have to put I just can't do it. I just..."_ Kenshin lost all self-control from that one kiss. It was only when he heard a shoji down the hall open and footsteps coming towards them that he was able to comply with his thoughts. He silently got behind Kaoru on the futon and wrapped his arms around her as the footsteps passed them. Before the sound could come their way on its return trip, the two lovers had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Once again, sorry. The next chapter will get better, please forgive me. I needed this one for the transition. Please review.


	13. Party Time

So sorry about the long delay. I had serious writers block for a long time. I promise I didn't forget about it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Party Time

The next day Kenshin woke early as usual. He stole out of Kaoru's room and got dressed in his normal clothes for the day. _"My last unmarried day..."_ he thought as he walked to the kitchen. However, someone was already making breakfast when he arrived—three someones in fact. "Megumi-dono, Okon-dono, Omasu-dono! What are you doing here so early?"

"What does it look like Ken-san?" Megumi asked.

"Umm..."

"We're making breakfast, of course!" said Okon.

"But, but this is Sessha's job."

"Not today it isn't!" Megumi said. "Now, why don't you go and get us some more water; I've almost used all of what I brought in this morning."

"Hai, Megumi-dono." Kenshin hurried to fetch some more water. When he returned he found that Okina, Shiro, and Kuro had joined the girls in the kitchen.

"Sessha thinks that he will go wake Kaoru-dono, that he will," Kenshin said as he left the kitchen. He passed Aoshi and Misao on his way to Kaoru's room. _"Everyone is up so early. I wonder when Sano and Yahiko will get here. I had better wake Kaoru before she gets angry at being left out. Maybe Master will sleep late for once and give me a few minutes of peace..."

* * *

_

Later, as they were all sitting down to breakfast, Kaoru looked around at everyone and noticed that someone was missing. Sanosuke and Yahiko and joined them just in time to eat, but Hiko still hadn't shown. "Um, Kenshin, where is Hiko-san? Shouldn't he be up by now?"

"You're right," Kenshin answered. "This one hasn't seen him since yesterday."

"Oh, we saw him leaving just as we got here. He's the one that let us in," Megumi said. "He didn't say where he was going or when he would be back." No one noticed Sano smiling as he hurriedly and guiltily at the remainder of his breakfast.

* * *

While the women cleaned up from breakfast, the men went outside to talk. "But, but," was all Kenshin could say when he heard their plans.

"Come on, Kenshin," Sano pleaded. "Kaoru's going to have you all to herself from tomorrow until you die, let us have you just for today."

"Himura, you did celebrate with me the day before my wedding. Would it be fitting that I not return the favor?" Aoshi asked."

"Have some backbone," chirped Yahiko.

"This is none of your business, kid," Sano said as he pushed Yahiko out of the way.

"It is so my business. I helped with the plans because some dumb rooster head was too drunk to do anything."

"Why you little br—"

"Now, now, Sano. If Sessha goes, then Yahiko goes too." Yahiko took the opportunity to stick his tongue out at Sano before running behind Kenshin. Kenshin put a protective arm out to stop Sano from beating the poor boy. "Alright, alright. This one will stay with you today. But, Kaoru-dono must be informed first. Wait here." And Kenshin walked off to tell Kaoru his plans.

"Hey, I got a question," Sano said as he covered up Yahiko's ears with a devilish smile. "Do you think that he's gonna act like that tomorrow night? I mean, the hai Kaoru-dono, no Kaoru-dono, Sessha doesn't like this Kaoru-dono, that he does not," Sano asked in an uncanny impression on the humble rurouni. This set them all off laughing, even Aoshi chuckled.

* * *

"Kaoru-dono, Sessha has something to ask you, that he does," Kenshin called as he searched the dojo for her. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Coming, Kenshin."

"Kaoru-dono, this one wanted to know if—" he began, but was cut off by her.

"Kenshin," she said breathlessly, "I've been looking for you. We're all going out today. The girls wanted to throw a party for me today; isn't that exciting? Well, we be back late, are you going to be okay here by yourselves? You're not mad are you, Kenshin?" Kenshin started laughing. "What?"

"The others wanted me to stay with them today," he said as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "They're having a party too." He kissed her on the lips, then on the forehead. "Just come get me if you need anything, okay, koishii?" He kissed her again and walked her out to the gate where the other women were waiting with his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"You have this one all to yourselves now, what did you have planned?"

"Well," said Sano, "it really is too early to party, and you still need to do your chores or Kaoru will kill us all, so why don't you get all your stuff done and we'll start the party after lunch?" Sano asked.

_"Start Sessha's party after the lunch that Sessha will be making for all of you, right?" _Kenshin thought as he sighed and walked off to do the laundry. _"I hope that Kaoru will have some fun today, she deserves to after everything that I put her through this past week."

* * *

_

The girls spent the morning shopping. Kaoru had some last minute items to pick up for the wedding and the first thing on her list was her new kimono. "Hello again, I was beginning to wonder if you still wanted it," the woman said when she saw Kaoru enter the shop. "And who might all the lovely ladies be?"

"They're my friends; they've been helping me plan the wedding. Can I try it on one last time, just to be sure?"

"Of course, follow me and we'll get you fixed up."

Misao and Megumi went to follow her to help, but Kaoru said, "You just wait right there, I want to surprise you."

* * *

Kaoru returned minutes later to gasps and shrieks of delight from her friends.

"Just wait 'til he sees you in this!"

"Oh, Kaoru, it's gorgeous!"

"How are we going to fix your hair to match **this**?"

"I'm so glad that your friends approve," the elderly shop owner said. "And just think, if you're friends like it this much, then how much more will your new husband like it?" She laughed, "Let's take it off before you mess it up. I'll wrap it up for you if you don't mind waiting."

* * *

The girls ate lunch at the Akabeko. The rest of the day was spent shopping and gossiping. They ended up at Megumi's house where they had a small party planned for Kaoru. There were presents for her, sake and tea (for Misao), and a large assortment of foreign sweets.

* * *

Kenshin's party was slightly different from Kaoru's. Hiko had showed up just in time for lunch. When Kenshin asked him where he had been, he just smiled and kept eating.

"_What can he have been up to? Whatever it is, I'll bet that it isn't good."

* * *

_

Once lunch was over Sano helped Kenshin clean up and then led him outside. "Kenshin, do you have time to talk with me?"

"Sano, this one always has time for you. You are Sessha's closest and most trusted friend. What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid, Kenshin." Kenshin gave Sano a puzzled look. "I'm afraid of change. You and Jou-chan have lived here together for three years and I've always been welcome, but tomorrow things are going to change. You won't just be living together anymore, you and Kaoru are getting married and I can't keep intruding upon you the way I've been doing.

"And it's not just me; Yahiko knows it too and is planning on moving out as soon as he can. Listen Kenshin, you've been so kind to me and I'm so glad that I got to meet you, but I'm going to leave soon. There's nothing left for me here. The kid's almost grown up and he doesn't need me anymore. Kaoru's going to have a real family now and she doesn't need me freeloading of her. What other choice do I have?"

Kenshin stared at Sano in disbelief. _"Sano never tells anyone how he feels...I don't want him making a mistake and running away just because we get married. I wouldn't be here to marry Kaoru if it wasn't for him...I wonder..." _"Sano, this one thinks that you forgot someone, that you did. What about Megumi-dono? Why not act upon your feelings for her? It's obvious to everyone else how much you love her and she loves you. Why else would she keep treating you for free?"

Sano laughed and turned his head so that Kenshin wouldn't see the tear rolling down his cheek, but Kenshin knew it was there anyway. "Thank you, Kenshin. I don't know what I would do without you. You were the first true friend that I made since the disbanding of the Sehiko army." There was a long pause and Sano watched a lone cloud float lazily in the sky. "Kenshin, enough of this mushy talk, come with me, there's something that I want to show you."

He led Kenshin back into the dojo where the others had set up for the party. Sanosuke threw open the doors and said loudly, "Kenshin, I welcome you to your 'Last Day as a Free Man' party."

"Sano no baka!" Yahiko shouted from across the room. "It's a bachelor party."

"It's the same thing you brat!"

"Whatever..."

Kenshin finally took a look around the dojo. Everyone was there—even Saito had showed up to pay his respects to the rurouni. Kuro, Shiro, and Okina were sitting on the far side of the room laughing. Yahiko was trying to bribe Hiko into giving him some sake, while Sano laughed at his efforts. Aoshi and Saito were talking quietly with the chief.

_"Look at all this food...This must be what master was doing this morning. They all seem to be enjoying themselves, I wonder if Kaoru is having a good time as well. Where did they get so much sake?"_

Sano noticed the dazed look on Kenshin's face and asked, "What's wrong Kenshin?"

"Where do you manage to find so much sake?"

"That's a good question, but it's not my department. Hey, Hiko!"

"What do you want?"

"Hey, where did you get all this sake at?"

"Let's just say I do have friends in Tokyo and I also happen to be an expert on charming women; unlike you unfortunate souls." Kenshin's face turned red and Sano's draw dropped as Hiko began laughing.

"Kenshin, this is a party, so loosen up," Yahiko said as he hit Kenshin on the back.

"Alright, Yahiko, but don't count on this one giving you any sake."

* * *

Kaoru and Misao returned to the dojo late that night. Kaoru had been drinking, and still wasn't herself.

"What's that noise?" she asked as they entered the gate.

"It's coming from the dojo," Misao replied.

"What could they be doing this late at night?" Kaoru asked as they made their way to the dojo.

A burst of noise hit them when they opened the door. No one noticed them as they entered, so they were able to get a full view of Kenshin's party. Yahiko was passed out in a corner—empty sake bottle in hand. Sano and Saito were yelling at each other as loudly as they could in the mist of their drinking game. Also included in this were Kenshin, Hiko, Okina, Shiro, and Kuro. Aoshi was watching intently, drinking his tea.

"_Oh, he makes me so mad! Kenshin, just you wait until tomorrow night..."_

"HIMURA KENSHIN THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kaoru yelled as all heads turned in her direction. "SAITO GO HOME! SANO GET OUT AND TAKE YAHIKO WITH YOU! THE REST OF YOU GO TO BED!" The men grumbled as they got up and made their way to the door. Kenshin approached Kaoru and stood silently before her.

Kaoru waited until everyone had gone, (Misao left with Aoshi), before saying anything more.

"Did you have fun tonight, Kenshin?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono."

"Don't you start that Kaoru-dono mess again! I want our relationship to only move forwards, not backwards. I'm really not that mad, Kenshin, I just really want to go to bed. I guess I had too much to drink too." Kaoru yawned.

"It's well after midnight, koishii, I think it's time that we headed to bed ourselves."

"Hai, Kenshin."

* * *

To me this chapter wasn't as good as it could have been. I'll try to update again soon and do better on the next chapter. 


	14. Finally Married

I know that it's been and awfully long time and all of you are probably mad at me, and for good reason, and I am truly sorry that it has take me so long to update.

* * *

Chapter 14: Finally Married

"_It finally happened...we finally got married,"_ thought Himura Kaoru as she kissed her new husband for the first time. _"Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I'm glad we kept it short, this kimono is too hot for this time of year." _Kenshin began to lead his wife away from the shrine and back to the dojo for the reception. _"He does look good in that outfit; it's been a long time since he's worn it..." _Kaoru's mind continued to race until they reached the dojo.

Kenshin on the other hand couldn't think about anything. His feet led them to the dojo out of habit., enabling him to stare at his new wife the entire way back.

* * *

The reception was a blur for both Kenshin and Kaoru Himura. They were both so giddy that neither of them really knew what was really happening. Megumi, Misao, and Tae, and some of the other girls Kaoru knew that were there stole her away to the kitchen for some last minute girl talk while Hiko and Sanosuke got the best out of what they fully expected to be Kenshin's last drink.

By the time Kaoru returned almost an hour later, Hiko was still calmly sipping his sake, but Sano was yelling at him. It wasn't really yelling, more like shouting random words at Hiko because he was too drunk to string a sentence together. Kenshin, however, was passed out on the floor and even though she had make-up on, everyone could still see the redness of Kaoru's face and the rage in her eyes.

Hiko, who was the only one in the room not intimidated, said in his extremely calm voice, "I think it's time for all of us to be on our way. The newly weds will be wanting some time alone now." He chuckled as he stood, walked over to where Kenshin was lying and picked him up. "Where do want this?" he asked Kaoru.

"Oh, just put him in his-I mean **our** room," she said as she went to tell the others good-bye.

* * *

Misao, Aoshi, Okina, Omasu, Okon, Shiro, and Kuro all head back to Kyoto that night, to Kaoru's disappointment.

"But, Kaoru we've already bought our boat tickets," Misao said.

"Besides," said Aoshi, "we've intruded upon you long enough. We've been her for over a month and Misao needs to get back to Kyoto now or else she won't be able to travel."

"Hai, sorry, Kaoru, but I do have someone else to think of you know. I'll send you a letter telling you when you need to head our way."

Kaoru smiled sadly, "Alright, but I'll try and write you in the next couple of weeks to let you know how things are going." Kaoru and Misao exchanged a teary hug and then the last of the Oniwabanshu was on their way home.

* * *

When Kaoru returned inside the dojo, she gave a sigh at how much work she would have to do the next day to clean up the place.

"If you don' mind, I think I'll stay for a few more days," Hiko said as he walked into the room with her. "That is if you don't mind."

"If you keep sneaking up behind me like that and scaring me, then I'll mind."

He walked over to her and looked down at her as he towered over her. "Something's troubling you."

"It's nothing."

"It is more than 'nothing' if it causes you to frown on your wedding night."

"Well, it's just that I wanted tonight to be special." She looked up into his face. "Kenshin and I have been together before tonight, but it was only once and I wanted tonight, our wedding night to be special."

"Then I guess it is I who should apologize for ruining you evening." She gave him a quizzical look. "Sagara and I got a little carried away with the drinking game we were playing with him while you were gone."

"It'll be fine. I'm really tired anyway."

He saw her wipe away the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes and embrace her in a hug. "You aren't her replacement, you know that right? You hold a different position in his heart than she did."

Kaoru began to sob uncontrollably against Hiko's chest. "But even after all these years together, after all we shared that night, after this past month, and even today, he still seems so distant from me."

"He loves you more than you know, although he may not outwardly show it to you. He may have regret what he did to Tomoe, but if that had not happened, you and I would not be having this conversation now. Listen to me Kaoru, he needs someone to take care of him, the way you've been doing for three years.

Give him a child Kaoru, give him one more thing to love, give him one more reason to live. Give him love, give him hope, give him strength. Let him know just how much you care for him by reminding him of it everyday with things like these. He may seem distant from you at times, and there may be times that you're ready to give up on him, but don't ever stop loving him because he will never stop loving you. You're all he has left now, you are his life." He patted her head for a moment, then lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eyes. "Go to him now. Go and take care of your husband."

She nodded and he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Arigato, Hiko-san." And she walked away to get some sleep with her new husband beside her.

"Just because that dumb apprentice of mine thinks that I'm a monster, doesn't mean that I can't be nice sometimes."

* * *

Kaoru did like she had done on their first night together in changing Kenshin's clothes first and then her own, only this time he didn't wake up. Then she lay beside him in the dark wit a smile on her face as she fixed the quilt over them. "Aishiteru, Kenshin, even if you're not awake to hear it." Kaoru then closed her eyes and Kenshin wrapped his arm around her waist and she went to sleep.

* * *

I know, its not what everyone wanted, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter.


	15. A Woman Know's What She Wants

I'm sorry it's taken so long, I don't have much time to write in college. I know its a cliffhanger, but I wanted to post something and I promise the rest is not far behind.

* * *

Chapter 15: A Woman Knows What She Wants

Kenshin woke early the next morning to find Kaoru lying next to him. He lazily opened one eye to look at her, but it shut almost instantly. _"We're getting married today. I had better leave before everyone else wakes up."_ Kenshin forced his unwilling body to a sitting position, that's when he noticed what room they were in. _"This is my room. Why are we...OH! We got married yesterday. Why can't I remember anything else about it then?" _

He looked behind him to see Kaoru curled up in fetal position trying to keep herself warm. Kenshin sighed and smiled as he pulled the blankets back over her. _"She is so beautiful...I still can't believe that I went through with it, I'm not worthy of her. She tries so hard to take care of me when I should be watching out for her."_ He returned under the covers and ever so carefully turned Kaoru around to face him. He began to kiss her gently and she stirred in her sleep, straining to get closer to him. He felt her movements and pulled back to look at her.

Kaoru was reaching her hand out for him in her sleep. He scooped her up into his lap, then tilted her head up so that he could kiss her.

"_What's going on?"_ Kaoru opened her left eye and saw that her husband was kissing her while she was asleep. She decided to play along quickly shut her eye. _"Maybe he wants to make-up for last night? Nobody's here except for Hiko and he doesn't care. Maybe I should let him know that I'm awake."_ She gently bit his lip to show him, and he pulled back from her.

"_Woman I swear..."_ "And just how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know what you're up to."

"And that would be?" Kaoru smiled playfully up at him. "Whatever you're planning to do, don't."

"And why not?" she asked, making her voice as seductive as possible as she reached up to play with the stands of his hair that had come lose during the night. "Are you sure, Kenshin?" She ran her fingers down his face so that just her nails barely grazed his skin, causing him to shudder. She moved her mouth to his ear as her hand started traveling down his neck. "I think you might like it; won't you let play, Kenshin?"

"_Kami-sama, how does she do this to me?"_ Kenshin thought as she began to nibble on his ear, her hand slowly moving back and forth across his collarbone. "Kami-sama, woman—play all you want. Just don't stop," he said in a strained voice.

Kaoru giggled and pulled both her mouth and hand from his body, making him whine. "Now, now, koishii, you don't sound good, that you don't. I think you need to get some more rest." She turned in his lap, making sure to slowly graze that part of him that ached for her touch, before standing.

"_Woman, I hate you sometimes. Just you wait until I get you underneath me,"_ he thought as he made to get up.

Kaoru saw his intention to stand, but she was having none of that._ "Oh no, Kenshin, I don't think so. You didn't want me last night, so if you want anything today, I'm in control."_ "Now, Kenshin," she said as she put her hands on his shoulders and forced him back onto the futon. "You're not feeling well. I'll go make you some tea. Wait here, and when I come back I better not find that you've moved one inch off that futon." This last part she said rather menacingly, then added as sweetly as she could, "Okay?"

Kenshin was dumbfounded as he answered "Hai, Kaoru-koishii." _"Why does she insist upon tormenting me this way? She has to know what she's doing to me, but sometimes I just don't know."

* * *

_

Kaoru entered the kitchen to make the tea, but someone had beaten her to it. Hiko was sitting there drinking a cup of tea and he offered her a cup. She accepted and sat across from him, sipping the hot beverage with a silent, but smug, smile upon her face.

"Why do you look so happy?" Hiko asked her. "I thought that you and my baka-deshi would be making up for missing last night."

"Oh, I fully intend on having him make it up to me. He just doesn't know it yet," she said with and evil grin.

"That look on your face says that you've been naughty, Kaoru."

"_Oh, you just don't know how naughty I'm planning on being. And speaking of being naughty..."_ "Hiko-san, would you mind helping me take a tiny bit of revenge out on Kenshin?"

When Hiko smiled the look on his face was more than cynical, "Now, why would you think that I would refuse my baka-deshi's lovely wife anything."

"He actually woke me up this morning, but I took the liberty of teasing him a bit before leaving to come make some tea; I threatened him to make him stay in the room. I intend on having complete control of him this morning. While I fix the tea for him, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind paying him a visit. I'm sure Kenshin would be just delighted to see your face this early in the morning."

"Kaoru, I'd be honored to assist you in such a noble endeavor," Hiko sad sadistically as he left the room.

It took every ounce of Kaoru's self-control to keep from throwing herself on the floor and laughing so loudly that she would be sure to rouse Kenshin's suspicion.

* * *

Kenshin was lying on his back with his hands folded behind his head, waiting for Kaoru to return. _"I wonder what's taking her so long; she should have been back by now."_ Kenshin felt a menacing presence drawing closer to the room. _"That's probably just Master on his way back to his room."_ However, the menacing presence stopped outside Kenshin's room. _"Why has he stopped?"_

"KENSHIN!" Hiko bellowed.

This woke Kenshin from his sedated state and as he scrambled to free himself from the blankets, he only succeeded in getting more tangled up in them.

"HOW LONG TO YOU PLAN TO MAKE ME WAIT OUTSIDE?" Hiko bellowed as he slammed the door open, only to see Kenshin struggling in the blankets. "Well if you're busy I can just wait," he said as Kenshin strained to free himself.

"_When did Kaoru put these extra blankets on? I can slice my way out of anything with a sword but I can't even get out of the futon?"_

Hiko had had enough and walked over to his student. He grabbed the blankets and jerked them up, and down went the rurouni, spinning to the floor.

"Master, that hurt. What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked as he rubbed a knot that was forming on his head.

"Coming to find out why you're not in the middle making last night up to your wife. I figured I wouldn't see at least until lunchtime, if then."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean why aren't you and Kaoru busy in here right now? You haven't been married a day; Akira and I didn't leave the futon until dinnertime when we couldn't stand the hunger any longer. Anyway," he said as he picked the stunned Kenshin up by the front of his yukata and began threatening him in a low growl, "I'm going to finish cleaning up the mess we all left last night and if I come back here and find out you haven't done your 'duty' **again**, then I promise that I will make you regret it. I swear to you if you don't fully appreciate what you have here, I will never forgive you and, more importantly, she won't either. I'll never get another chance with Akira; don't screw this up."

Just then, Kaoru slid the shoji open, holding a tray with two cups of steaming tea. She cleared her throat to let them know she was there. Hiko release his grip on Kenshin's sleeping garments and his pupil fell once more to the floor. Hiko turned and walked past Kaoru, nodded to her and said "you're welcome," and walked out the door.

A stunned Kenshin lay on his back looking up at his wife. Kaoru looked down at him and giggled. She kneeled beside him and offered him a cup of tea. He accepted it from her and they sat there silently drinking their tea.

* * *

When they finished Kaoru placed the tray in the corner of the room. When she returned Kenshin had already fixed the futon and was lying underneath the blankets. As she approached he held an arm are out, inviting her to join him. Kaoru slid under the blankets with him and placed her head between his shoulder and his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a contented sigh.

"Kaoru?"

"Hai?"

"Aishiteru, koishii."

"Mo aishiteru."

"Gomen, koishii."

She climbed on top of him and began to kiss him. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to invade her. She kissed him back passionately. It was if Kaoru wanted show Kenshin just how much she loved him, but not with words, but with a kiss.

Kenshin knew that he loved Kaoru, and he knew that she loved him. He broke their kiss and titled his head back as far as he could. He titled her chin up with his hand and he stared into her eyes. "Aishiteru."

Kaoru bent her head down and kissed his forehead. "I know Kenshin. Mo aishiteru." _"Now's my chance."_ Kaoru slid off him and once more lay beside him. She again placed her mouth on his ear and began to nibble. Then she whispered seductively in his ear, "Let's pick up where we left off." Kenshin nodded and put his arms around her.

Kaoru giggled and began lightly tracing his collarbone again, and Kenshin groaned. He tried to move, but she held him down and began to gently scratch the back of his head while her other hand slowly moved towards the knot on his yukata. "Now, Kenshin I told you that you're not feeling well and that you need t rest." _"Let's find out just how much torture you can take..."_

"But, koishii, I'm fine. I promise. Please let me—" Kenshin gasped as she cut him off by sliding her hand down his newly open yukata and taking his manhood into her hand. _"Kami-sama... When did she untie the knot?"_ He thought as she began to message the sack that hung between his legs. She rolled him gently in her right hand, the left lightly rubbing his neck. _"Oh, Kami-sama,"_ Kenshin thought as his arousal grew, _"this woman, she was so innocent, how does she know what to do? It doesn't make any sense..."_

Kaoru felt Kenshin growing against her hand while she pleasured him, _"Now we're getting somewhere."_ Kaoru slowly repositioned herself until she was perched on top of stomach. She kept her hand behind her and gently cupped him. The rurouni agonizingly picked his head up, asking her "why?" with his eyes. She smiled as she read the question in his gaze and removed her hand. Kenshin moaned in protest until he felt her lips against his, her hands cupping his face.

She pulled away from him and reached down into her yukata. She noticed Kenshin's confused stare and told him to close his eyes and hold out his hands. He did, and she giggled before quickly pulling out a shiny pair of hand-cuffs out and expertly closing them around his wrists before he could react.

"Kaoru," Kenshin asked dazed, "where in the world did you get these from?"

She smiled and moved his arms over his head and out of the way. "Saito gave them to me as a wedding present. He said I could put them to good use in the bedroom." She began to undo her own yukata. "I didn't know what he meant until now. There for keeping your hands off me and out of the way when I want to play." She saw him straining, just waiting to put his arms around her as her yukata slowly slipped off her shoulders. "I promise you, Kenshin, that if you so much as move, I'll make you wait a month to even touch me again, got it?" The greatest swordsman in all Japan was suddenly helpless and nodded with a dangerous amber tint in his eyes.

His wife noticed the change in his eye color. _"He's coming. Can I handle him? Will he let me continue like this?"_ She proceeded to remove the rest of Kenshin's outfit until she was naked on top of him and their clothing was in a pile not to far from the futon. Her eyes met his now solid amber ones. Kaoru made a barely noticeable gasp before recomposing herself. "It's good to see you, Battosai."

* * *

How is it so far? Please review, I promise to post the rest soon! 


	16. Unleashing the Beast

I know I promised a quick update, but some things got in the way. I had finals for school and I finally got my 500GB hard drive and video/photo/music editing software so I've been busy making amv's (anime music videos for anyone who doesn't know what that means), they're on my myspace page if anyone would like to see them. this is the chapter that everyone has wanted from the very begining, so on with it already.

* * *

Chapter 16: Unleashing the Beast

"'It's good to see you, Battosai?' Are you sure that you mean that, koishii? You know that I don't like having anyone in control of me." He gave her body a once over. "But I suppose that I could comply if you make it worth my while."

"**If** I make it worth your while? If that's the case then I take it last time wasn't worth it and I'll just leave now, 'that I will'."

"Now, that's not what I meant and you know it. And please, don't talk like that anymore." He moved his linked hands behind her head and pulled her down to him. "I'll let you 'play' as much as you want; all I ask is that I get a kiss beforehand. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

Instead of answering him she placed her lips upon his. It was a completely different feeling that when she had kissed Kenshin before. His earlier kisses, even the rough ones, were gentle. They made her feel loved, cherished, and worshiped, almost. The kiss she was receiving now was unlike anything he has shown her before. Instead of love and tenderness it was solely lust and desire. Kenshin's alternate personality was just that. _"If his kisses are this different, then how about everything else?"_

When they broke the kiss, she stared down into his eyes, gasping for breath. _"Clever girl, she's already noticed the difference between us. How much longer should I let her be? I guess I should wait and see what she has planned."_ His eyes held hers for a long time. Even though he was handcuffed beneath her, it was clear to both of them who was truly in charge.

"_Why is he doing this to me?...Well, I'll just show him who he's dealing with for patronizing me like this." _"Oh, Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"Am I truly allowed to do whatever I want to with you?"

"Hai, Kaoru, anything you want."

Kaoru nodded and lowered her head to place a single kiss on his lips. From there she slowly slid down his body, leaving a trail of kisses from his jawbone to the middle of his chest. From there she moved her mouth to his left nipple. She slowly licked around it before gently sucking on it. She then moved to the opposite side of his body and repeated the action. This time, after about a minute had passed she began to bite him and when Kenshin released a pleasured sigh, she knew she was doing the right things to him. She gave his left nipple some more attention and then proceeded lower.

Her kisses covered his stomach and lower abdomen. She paused only give his navel a small lick and then continued on her way down. When her chin touched the tip of his manhood, she turned her head and kissed alongside him to the right, and then to the left. Then she raised her head and began to run her fingertips across the perfectly chiseled muscles of his abdomen. While she was doing this she heard a low growl coming from the man beneath her. "Is something wrong, Kenshin?"

"You know perfectly well what's wrong, woman."

"Oh, you mean what I was doing before this?" Kenshin nodded as Kaoru's head once more was next to him, only he wasn't expecting what she was about to do. Instead of following his instructions she began to lick and kiss alongside him again, barely grazing his skin with her cheek.

"Kaoru,—" was all he got out before she took his sack into her mouth. She gently messaged him in her mouth as Kenshin began to moan loudly.

When she thought he could take no more, she slowly released him and pulled away. "Are you ready to play too?"

"Kami-sama, woman! You can't build me up like that and then push me back down!"

Kaoru smiled innocently down at him, "What do you mean, koishii?"

"Take me in your mouth, please," he pleaded.

"Is Battosai **begging** for something?"

"Hai, hai, he is. Please. Please."

Kaoru's mouth was around him in an instant. Kenshin gasped as he felt the warmth of her mouth surrounding him. She sucked on him, extracting pleasured sounds from him. She pulled her head up and took him out of her mouth. Then, she placed her tongue at the base of him and gently licked upward and began to circle the tip of him, making him shudder. She took the length of him into her mouth again. This time however Kenshin told her to stop.

"Why, I thought you liked it?"

"I do," he said in a feral tone.

"Then why do I have to stop?" she asked with a pout on her face. She again licked him from base to tip. "You taste good."

"I can't stand anymore, koishii. Release my hands now." He was glaring at her in a way that made Kaoru shudder. She was almost frightened of him, but she stayed clam as she took the handcuffs off him and set them on the floor.

Before she knew what was happening she was on the floor with Kenshin's body pressed on top of her own. _"He's so fast..."_ He began kissing her again and she the only emotion she felt in the kiss was his hunger for her.

He removed his lips from hers and spread her thighs with his own. He placed his hand on her womanhood. After seeing how wet she was he slipped a lone finger inside her. "You're ready for me, aren't you?" She nodded and that was all the invitation that he needed.

Kenshin buried himself within her in one quick thrust. Kaoru cried out as he touched her most intimate parts. He looked down at her and stared into her eyes before greedily taking one of her perky breasts in his hand the other in his mouth. Then, he began moving in and out of her—each thrust getting harder and faster.

He alternated breasts and began to thrust harder. Kaoru screamed out in pleasure, every nerve in her body was attentive to her husband's actions. Both their bodies were on fire as Kaoru moved in rhythm with Kenshin. He growled low, long, and feral as her nails scratched the skin on his back. Kaoru felt as if Kenshin was trying to drive her into the futon with every thrust.

"Kenshin," she panted.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru felt the climax build within her as Kenshin kept moving in and out of her. She looked up at her lover whose head was thrown back in ecstasy as he pleasured both of them.

"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed as the orgasm overtook her. Kenshin made one deep thrust into her before he let out a howl of pleasure and collapsed on top of Kaoru.

When Kenshin recovered he pulled the blankets back over them and pulled Kaoru close to him. His eyes returned to their normal violet and he gazed lovingly at his wife. "Aishiteru, Kaoru-koishii."

"Mo aishiteru, Kenshin." Kaoru whispered back as she fell asleep with her head on his chest.

* * *

In the dojo Hiko was sitting in the corner drinking his morning sake where he heard the screams of pleasure from the two lovers. "Well it's about time. From those screams I take it everything went well. Everything is as it should be."

* * *

Yes, I know, I'm crazy but there will be another chapter as s'oon as I can type it up (I've already got it planned out so it won't be long, lol!) 


	17. More Scheming

Everyone hates me I know, but its up now, lol!

* * *

Chapter 17: More Scheming

Kenshin woke in a few hours with Kaoru's sleeping face on his chest. _"She is so beautiful. Arigato, Kami-sama."_ He gently lifted her off him and got dressed. _"I'll go fix her a bath, she would probably like one now,"_ he thought as he walked into the yard.

* * *

Hiko was sitting in the corner of the yard by the bath-house in the shade of one of the larger trees. This time however, he wasn't attached to his usual sake bottle. "You should see them, koishii," he spoke into the peaceful yard. "They remind me so much of what we had; it's almost as if you're here again with me after all this time." Tears began to form the eyes of the great man, "Akira, I almost couldn't bring myself to come, because of you. I can suffer through the times when you're so distant from me, but now when you're so close..." Hiko picked his head up and saw Kenshin crossing the yard to the bath-house. He quickly wiped his face dry when he was sure Kenshin couldn't see him, but he didn't think that the redhead had even noticed him. He waited until Kenshin was crouching down fixing the fire before heading his way.

"So my baka-deshi is fixing a bath for his new wife, how sweet," he said suddenly, scaring Kenshin so that he hit is head on the bottom of the bath-house when he tried to turn around.

"Master! Why do insist on tormenting this one like this?"

"Why? Because you are without a doubt the easiest target that a master could ask for," Hiko said laughing cynically. Kenshin groaned. "Where is your lovely wife, I have lunch ready for the both of you when you are ready to eat." And he turned and walked to the kitchen without another word.

"_What in the world is wrong with master today? First, he came yelling at me this morning, then he makes he hit my head, which hurts, and now he says he made lunch for us. Maybe he's sick? I don't know, but I had better get Kaoru before the water begins to cool."

* * *

_

Kaoru sat in the kitchen talking with Hiko while Kenshin took a bath of his own. "You are so cruel to him," Kaoru said between bites of a rice ball.

Hiko smiled evilly back at her. "It is the only joy that I get in this life."

"You are horrible aren't you?" Kaoru said laughingly as she starred out the window watching a little bird fly around the yard. Kaoru's face dropped and Hiko noticed.

"Something bothering you?"

"No...yes." Kaoru paused for a moment and drank some of her tea. "When are you going back to Kyoto?"

"I haven't decided yet. Why does that matter to you?"

"Well, it's just that it's been kinda nice having someone watch out for me. I don't really have time to take care of myself because I have to worry about Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, Tae, and lately Misao." Kaoru let out a long sigh. "You've been the only one who noticed that I was upset and looked deep enough into it to see the problem and the solution. Everyone is convinced that you're an evil monster, and I guess that's what you want them to see, but I know differently." Kaoru's voiced wasn't shaking, but tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks. "I love Kenshin, and I know that he loves me, but he just needs so much that I don't have much energy left over for me."

Hiko crossed the room and sat beside Kaoru. He picked her chin up so that he could see her face. "Kaoru, look at me. You have got to be the most selfless wife a man could ask for. But you are right. With everything that you do, you don't have time for yourself." Kaoru threw herself at Hiko and cried into his chest. "Kaoru, have you told Kenshin this? Does he know how you feel?" He felt her head shake no. "You need to tell him. If you really love him you won't keep this trapped inside you; it will only get worse if you do. Kenshin will understand because he loves you. But you have to explain to him that its not physical exhaustion, it's mental. You worry too much about him and everything else." He pushed her away from him as he heard a far shoji door open and close. "He's back in his room now, go to you husband. Have him comfort you, not the other way around."

"Okay," Kaoru said as she wiped her face with a wet cloth. "Hiko," she said as she set the cloth down, "will you stay here with us?"

"Kaoru, I can't."

"Please! He acts so differently when you're around. He's so much happier even though you can't see it." Kaoru got on the floor in an elegant bow, "Please."

Hiko picked her up, "Alright, but only if Kenshin agrees. Now, please, go to your husband." Kaoru turned and left without another word. Hiko sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Akira, is this what you want? Do you want me to take care of them?" The little bird that Kaoru had been watching landed on the windowsill and began to sing.

* * *

Kaoru went to their room and knocked on the closed shoji. Kenshin opened it and she stepped into the room. "Kaoru, this is your room too, you don't have to knock," he said with a smile on his face. Kenshin instinctively knew that Kaoru wasn't her usual perky self. "Koishii, is something wrong?" Kaoru nodded. "I have something that might cheer you up," he said as he walked across the room. "I picked these from the other side of the back fence. These were so pretty and I thought of you when I saw them."

Kaoru took the bouquet from him, "Oh, Kenshin...thank you so much." Tears began to slide down her face.

Kenshin pulled her into a hug, "Don't cry, Kaoru, please don't cry. I hate it when I upset you."

"I'm happy, Kenshin," she said as she pulled her head back. Kenshin bent his neck and met her lips in a tender kiss. When they parted Kaoru said it was time for Kenshin to eat and for her to put the flowers in water.

* * *

Hiko had replaced his tea cup with his sake jug and was trying to coax the little bird into eating some small pieces of vegetable. "Aw, how sweet, master finally found a friend," Kenshin teased when he saw Hiko.

"At least its one more than you have, baka deshi," Hiko retaliated.

Kaoru fixed Kenshin's meal as he sat down across from Hiko. When she was sure Kenshin was fixated on his food, she chanced a look at Hiko. She asked the question with her eyes and in reply he slowly nodded one time. For once, Kenshin didn't notice his surroundings.

"Baka deshi, you look like you could use some sake," Hiko said as he tried to pass the rurouni a drink.

"Gomen, master, but it is too early in the day for this one that it is," Kenshin said as he took a drink of his tea.

"Suit yourself," Hiko said as Kenshin raised his eyebrows at the older man. Hiko laughed and said, "Baka deshi, I've decided that I'm getting too old to keep living on top of that old mountain and I've decided to stay with you." Hiko couldn't hide the evil smile when he saw the look of horror on Kenshin's face.

"But, master, w-why?"

"So that you can take care of me in my old age. It's the least you could do after I took you in when I did and you didn't complete the true passing of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryû." Kenshin couldn't find and words and just kept stuttering. "We can move the rest of my things here when we go visit Misao next month."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru for help but, "That sounds great, Hiko," he heard to his utter disappointment.

"Kaoru, can we talk outside?" Kenshin asked as he stood and walked towards the door. Kaoru followed him obediently with a look of innocent confusion on her face.

"Is something wrong, Kenshin?"

"Kaoru, this is all your doing, I know it is." Kaoru put her arms around Kenshin and a pout on her face. "That's not going to work this time," he said as he began to laugh. Kaoru stuck her bottom lip out as far as she could. "Oh, alright, fine, but just tell me why."

"I dunno, I guess I just like having him here. We get along and even though neither of you will ever admit it, you both like being around each other." Kenshin tried to speak but Kaoru cut him off, "Don't you try to deny it. Its kind of empty here now, I don't know if Yahiko will ever move back in with us and I guess I just want someone else here."

"Alright, Kaoru, I guess you're right. If this is what you want then I guess I'll just have to live with it," Kenshin smiled down at her as he spoke. They shared a quick kiss and went back inside so Kenshin could finish eating.

Hiko was still there but the little bird had gone on its way. "So have you decided to give me permission?"

"Hai, master, how can this one refuse you?"

Hiko laughed, "You can't."

Kenshin let out a sigh, "This is going to be an interesting month."

* * *

This chapter didn't got exactly the way I wanted it to but it had to for the next one to work. I've already got the next one half written out so it should be up in the next day or two. 


	18. New Worries

I know I promised a really quick update but I had some internet problems and couldn't log on. This chapter is a little long, but I hope that yall will like it.

* * *

Chapter 18: New Worries

Kenshin was able to make it through the remainder of the month just fine. Actually that's what he was thinking about as he and the others boarded the boat that would take them to Kyoto. Kaoru practically had to beg Megumi to come along—her argument was she didn't want to be stuck on a boat with Sano for three days. In the end it was Sano who picked Megumi up, luggage and all, and carried her on the boat with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

The trip there was relatively uneventful. Once again Yahiko got seasick and of course Sano and Megumi bickered the entire trip. Kenshin mostly stayed below and rested which in turn worried Kaoru. Hiko found a quiet corner and drank his sake in peace.

* * *

Once they got to Kyoto they split ways. "I'd better not make an appearance at the Aoi-ya; I couldn't get away from Okon and Omasu on the trip to Tokyo and I think it'll be better if they don't see me," Hiko said with a smug smile. "Just send for me when the baby comes." He then turned and walked away without another word.

"Come on," Kaoru urged, "I want to see Misao." And they headed through the maze of streets that is the city of Kyoto.

It was nearly dark by the time the reached the Aoi-ya. "HEY! WHAT'S SOMEONE GOTTA DO TO GET SOME DECENT SERVICE AROUND HERE ANYWAY?" Sano called out as they approached the inn.

They heard "Was that Sanosuke?", "Are they here already?", and many other things in addition the sound of many footsteps running to the front door.

There was complete confusion as everyone greeted each other. Kaoru and Misao hugged as best they could. Kenshin and Aoshi bowed as Sano and Yahiko already began to jokingly fuss with Shiro and Kuro. Megumi had to consol Okon and Omasu when they noticed Hiko was not with the group.

As they were ushered into the building there were confused looks from many of the customers. Okon lead the way to one of the private rooms were Okina was waiting. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Megumi bowed and Sano and Yahiko remained their normal unmannered selves.

Kaoru and Megumi helped Okon and Omasu bring food into the room while Shiro and Kuro tended to the customers. They had a good time with lots of good food and sake. Aoshi and Kenshin opted for tea instead and Misao had no choice. There was a lot of laughing and Okina, Shiro, and Kuro were singing again like they did after the battle with Shishio.

* * *

The next morning Megumi gave Misao a full check-up. "It looks like you've still got two weeks to go," she told her.

"Two more weeks," Misao moaned, "I can barely walk now!" Kaoru giggled. "I hope you and Himura have a baby soon so that you can go through this too."

"Maybe someday, Misao," Kaoru said. "I just don't think Kenshin is ready for children yet." Kaoru sighed. "He's still going through so much."

"Maybe a baby would force him into coping," Megumi said as she fussed with her hair like she often did.

"Maybe," Kaoru said wistfully. She took a short pause before smiling and saying, "But, it's not like I have any control over it. If it happens, it happens; if it doesn't, it doesn't."

"Oh, Kaoru," Misao said.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"You're always hungry now," Kaoru said as she and Megumi pulled Misao to her feet.

"I can't help it," she pointed to her bulging belly, "this kid's got a huge appetite." They all laughed as they headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

The first week passed rather quickly. Misao was miserable and she made a point of letting the others know it. Aoshi was upset because Misao was upset and there was nothing he could do. Everyone, including Sano, was helping out at the inn. Okina thanked them for the help and told them that this was an unusually busy time of year for the Aoi-ya.

Kenshin noticed that Kaoru had been avoiding him lately. _"I wonder what's wrong with Kaoru now. She keeps disappearing throughout the day and no one knows where she is."_ "Gomen, things are very busy today," Kenshin said as he brought the customers their meals. _"I wonder where Kaoru is now. I'll go see if I can find her."_

Kenshin searched the inn and no Kaoru. Kenshin searched the yard, the bathhouse, the garden and no Kaoru. _"This isn't good,"_ he thought as he went back inside to ask if the others had seen her._ "I haven't been able to sense her ki directly for the past month."_ "Misao-dono?" called Kenshin through the shoji to her and Aoshi's room. "Misao-dono, this one has a question." He heard someone walking towards the door.

"She's sleeping now Kenshin, is it something I can help with," Kaoru asked as she slid the shoji open.

Kenshin stood in the hallway dumbfounded. "K-Kaoru, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"_Oh no, he's noticed that I've been disappearing."_ Kaoru tried to maintain a calm face and voice as she spoke, "Oh, Kenshin you're so silly. I've just been running around the Aoi-ya doing different things."

"What have you been doing that I can't find you?"

"Just different tasks. You know, taking care of customers, cleaning rooms, taking care of Misao."

"Alright Kaoru. I'll let you get back to watching after Misao-dono. Just, please, don't go running off without telling me. I do worry about you." He said as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Gomen, Kenshin."

"Don't be. You can make up for it tonight," he whispered in her ear. Kaoru saw the streaks of amber in his violet eyes as he turned and left her.

"_Damn it Kenshin!"_ Kaoru thought angrily as she slid the shoji closed.

"Kaoru, are you sure that you're alright?"

"Hai, I'll be fine." Kaoru sat down next to Misao. "I just don't understand it. I hardly ever get sick, I must have just caught something."

"Maybe, but I still think you need to let Megumi know."

"Why, so she can make fun of me?"

"You know she won't." When Kaoru made no sign of moving, "Fine. I'll go get her," she snapped as she tried to get to her feet. Misao slammed the shoji shut and Kaoru heard her go down the hall and then descend the stairs.

"_I don't get why she's so worried. It's not like there's anything seriously wrong with me, I just caught something from one of the customers...I can't believe that I let Kenshin catch on. He's got too much on his mind already to worry about me being a little bit sick."_ She heard Misao and Megumi voices and footsteps getting louder as they approached the room. _"Great, I hope Megumi is in a good mood."_

The shoji opened and Misao entered with Megumi right behind her. "Misao tells me that you've been sick lately Kaoru. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I told her that I just caught something from one of the customers."

"I'm the doctor here. You let me decided if you're alright or not." Kaoru glared at her. "Now, tell me what's been going on."

"Fine. I've been nauseous a lot lately, I haven't been able to keep much food down, and I've just been really tired all the time." Megumi and Misao looked at each other. "I told you, I just caught something."

"Kaoru, when was your last period?"

"Almost two months ago. Why?"

"Just needed to know. Kaoru, I want to give you a full physical. Undress."

"This isn't necessary."

"Just shut-up and do as I tell you or I'll send Misao for Ken-san and he can make you."

Kaoru sighed. _"What else can I do. I don't want Kenshin more upset than he already is. I hope you know that I hate you Megumi."

* * *

_

That night, Kaoru was lying awake on the futon waiting for Kenshin to come to bed. She was thinking about what had happened that afternoon:

"_Kaoru, you were right when you said that there was nothing wrong with you."_

"_So can I go now?"_

"_Not quite. I said that you weren't sick. But there is something we need to talk about before you go on you merry way." She and Misao looked at each other and seemed to have a long conversation through their eyes._

"_Just tell me and get it over with. I still have a lot of stuff to do today."_

"_Kaoru," Misao said quietly, "Do you remember what we talked about the other day?" Kaoru shook her head. "When we were talking about you and Himura having—"_

"_Kaoru, you're pregnant," Megumi said bluntly._

_Kaoru laughed, "You're joking." _

"_Kaoru, don't be dumb. You know how this works. You and Ken-san are married and you have sex now. You haven't had a period in over a month. You've been throwing up. You are right at a month pregnant." _

_Kaoru sat there with a stunned look on her face. "Kaoru," Misao said tentatively, "this is great news."_

"_Is it, Misao? Is it really? What if Kenshin really doesn't want the baby? He's told me so many times that he isn't worthy to have a child."_

"_Kaoru, stop it. Aoshi said the same things and look at how happy he is."_

"_It's not the same Misao. Kenshin and Aoshi are different."_

_Megumi interrupted them, "Would you like for me to get Ken-san now?"_

"We argued until it was time to eat supper," Kaoru said quietly. She looked around the room and sighed. She got up and went to blow out the lantern that was putting a soft glow on the room. "Kenshin will be back soon, he can find his way around in the dark."

* * *

Kenshin was downstairs helping Aoshi, Shiro, and Kuro finish the nights cleaning. "Himura, go on upstairs. Kaoru-san went to bed long ago and you shouldn't keep her waiting."

"What about Misao-dono?"

"She's used to this. Go on, we don't have that much more to do."

"Alright," Kenshin said as he reluctantly left the room and began to climb the stairs. When he reached the top he noticed that there was no light to his room. _"Kaoru must have already gone to sleep,"_ he thought as he quietly slid into their room.

Kenshin quickly changed into his yukata and slid under the quilt that was covering Kaoru. He wrapped his arms around her. "Oyasumi nasai," Kenshin said softly.

"Oyasumi nasai," Kaoru replied.

"Oro?" Kenshin said as Kaoru rolled over to face him.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Good, because you owe me something," he said before he kissed her.

During the kiss he rolled on top of her and began to undo her yukata. He slid his tongue into her mouth as his hand crossed her chest and took hold of her left breast and squeezed gently. He pulled his head back so they could both get some air and returned to her lips. Kenshin lifted Kaoru up so that he could remove her yukata completely. Once she was naked beneath him, he broke the kiss to rise up and quickly undress himself. That done he lowered his body on top of hers and kissed her again.

During that kiss Kenshin maneuvered Kaoru and himself so that he could rest between her thighs. He slid down and began to gently lick on of her nipples as he pushed against her core.

When he was satisfied that both her breasts had received a fair amount of attention her moved his hands to her thighs and pulled her legs wider apart. Kenshin positioned himself at her wet opening and slowly slid inside her.

Up to this point Kaoru had participated enough to fool Kenshin. But he now knew that there was something wrong with his wife.

"Kaoru," Kenshin said as he settled down and wrapped his arms around her so that she would have nowhere to go.

"_I wasn't good enough to convince him,"_ Kaoru thought as Kenshin held her. She couldn't escape Kenshin this time, he was everywhere around her and still inside her.

Again Kenshin said, "Kaoru," but still got no reply.

He began to nibble on her neck. "Hai, Kenshin," she sighed.

"Kaoru, I know my wife, something is wrong with her I just can't tell what." He rubbed his cheek against hers lovingly. "Please, I've been so worried lately. You've been so distant and I know that you haven't been feeling well. Does this have anything to do with that?"

Kaoru sighed and Kenshin lifted himself up enough so that he could look her in the eyes. "It has everything to do with that Kenshin." He gave her a questioning look and she sighed again. "Kenshin, I don't know how to say this so I'll be blunt about it." She felt his body tense around hers. "I'm pregnant, Kenshin."

* * *

So, do you like it, I know you probably expected it, but I thought it was time for Kenji to begin his entrance, lol! Please review and tell me what you think! More coming soon!


	19. Learning to Cope

YAY! I updated quickly this time. Rather long chapter this one--I really tried to get into Kenshin's head for this part.

* * *

Chapter 19: Learning to Cope

Kenshin stared down at Kaoru dumbfounded. "Kenshin, did you hear me?"

"P-P-Pregnant?" Kenshin blinked several times. "K-Kaoru, are you sure?"

"Kenshin, I didn't think it was true either but Megumi gave me a check-up earlier and she said that she is positive that I'm pregnant." Kaoru looked at Kenshin's face and other than shock she couldn't tell what Kenshin was feeling right now. "Kenshin?"

"Hai, Kaoru?" Kaoru had a terrible look on her face. "This is all my fault," Kenshin said as he pulled out of her.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as Kenshin put his gi and hakama back on. "Kenshin! Answer me!" Kaoru said loudly as he put his socks on. Forgetting that she was naked, Kaoru got up and grabbed Kenshin by the shoulders. "HIMURA KENSHIN LOOK AT ME!" she hollered.

The look Kenshin gave her was like an electric shock. Kaoru let go of his shoulders. Kenshin turned away from her and left the room. Kaoru stood at the doorway to their room and watched him go slowly down the stairs. "KENSHIN!"

Kaoru saw lights in the surrounding rooms and heard the stirring movements of the occupants. The cool air for reminded her she was naked and rushed to wrap the blanket around her. Once she was covered she ran to Misao's room and burst in on her and Aoshi. "Kaoru, what are you doing!" Kaoru threw herself at Misao and began to cry hysterically on her shoulder. Misao patted Kaoru on the head as she and Aoshi exchanged confused looks.

About a minute later Yahiko entered the room, "What's wrong with Kaoru now?"

"We're not sure, Yahiko. But do you know why she was yelling for Himura?"

"He's gone **again**!" Kaoru wailed.

That's when Megumi entered. "I heard Kaoru's yelling and just saw Ken-san walking down the street through the window. What's happened now?"

"I t-told him!"

"What are you talking about, Kaoru?" Yahiko asked.

Megumi and Misao exchanged a worried look. "Yahiko," Megumi said. "You and Sano go get Hiko off his mountain. Shinomori, you, Shiro, and Kuro start searching the city." Aoshi and Yahiko hurried out. "Kaoru?" Kaoru looked pitifully up at Megumi. "Would you like for me to get you some clothes." Kaoru shook her head no. "Okay."

"Kaoru, what happened?" Misao asked. Kaoru looked from Misao to Megumi and a fresh wave of tears started down her cheeks.

Kaoru turned her puffy red face to her friends. _"I feel so pitiful." _"My husband ran away from me because I'm just not good enough."

"Kaoru, calm down and start from the beginning," Megumi said as she cried into Misao's chest.

"Kaoru, just tell us exactly what happened," Misao said as she rubbed Kaoru's arm.

Kaoru wiped her face trying to stop her heaving. "I-I-I went to bed and I was still awake when Kenshin came in. He had told me earlier that he wanted sex so that's what we did. But I was distracted and he noticed. He wanted to know what was wrong and so I just told him. Kenshin freaked out and wouldn't even look at me. When I yelled at him and he did notice me the way he looked at me it was horrible. And then he just left." Kaoru started crying again. She then looked at Misao and through the tears asked her if she was that bad of a wife. Misao and Megumi both tried to persuade her otherwise but she didn't really hear them.

"Himura Kaoru, look at me." Megumi said in a stern voice. "I know that you are upset because your husband keeps leaving you. But remember what happened last time? Hiko took you crying as you were and you knocked some sense back into Ken-san. You went and got him that time and even came here to Kyoto to bring him back to you once. You stood up to me several times to make sure that he was yours and yours alone. You are a strong woman. This is not you. Your hormones are off balance right now, but that is no excuse. Listen to me, this time don't go running off after him. Make him come back to you. We've got six men looking for him right now, someone is bound to find him."

"Ahem," Okina coughed at the entrance to the room. He was looking quizzically at Misao. "I couldn't help but overhearing what has happened tonight, but I fear that we may have a more urgent problem on our hands." Kaoru and Megumi stared blankly at him until he pointed to Misao. There was a blur of black hair as the two women looked at their friend.

Misao's face showed signs of pain. "Hey Kaoru, sorry to interrupt," she placed a hand on her stomach, "but I think the baby is coming."

Megumi sprang into action. "Okina, go get Omasu and Okon. Misao, has your water broken."

Misao gasped and let out a long breath, "Now it has."

"Megumi, what do I need to do?" Kaoru asked.

"Get dressed."

* * *

Yahiko and Sano were out of breath when they rushed into Hiko's quaint cabin. Hiko, however was in the middle of what he considered very important business and had not expected to be interrupted. "WHAT DO YOU IDOITS THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he bellowed as he scrambled to cover the girl lying underneath him with a blanket. "THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" He stalked menacingly over to the younger men.

"KENSHIN'S GONE AGAIN!" Yahiko yelled back at Hiko. Hiko stood an inch away and glared down at him. "Kaoru is hysterical back at the Aoi-ya. She was crying to Misao. Something about how she told Kenshin something and he got upset and just left without a word."

"Can't they get along for two weeks without me?" he asked himself. "You two, wait outside," he ordered angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile, three members of the Oniwabanshu frantically searched the narrow streets of Kyoto. "Shiro, Kuro," said Aoshi as they neared the center of the city, "we need to cover more ground. Split up. Ask anyone you meet if they've seen him." Just then one of the informants for the ninja group came running up to them.

"Shinomori-sama, Shinomori-sama!" The three ninja's stared at the man running towards them. "We just got a message from Okina-sama!"

Aoshi instinctively knew something was wrong. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MISAO?" he yelled as he grabbed the man by the shoulders. "TELL ME NOW!"

"Shinomori-sama!" the stunned man said. Aoshi let him go. "It's nothing serious. He just said for one of us to find you so that you can get back to the Aoi-ya as soon as possible." Aoshi gave him a stern look. "Misao just went into labor." The words didn't sink in right away. "Shinomori-sama, you're wife is having her baby right now!"

It was one of the rare moments Aoshi showed emotion to someone other than his wife. "She's having the baby now? Like, right now while we stand here?" The other man nodded. "Shiro, Kuro, I'm going to be a father!" They nodded. "Why are we standing here?" And he ran back towards the Aoi-ya with Shiro and Kuro on his heels.

* * *

As the ninjas hurried to their own, a red-haired swordsman wandered aimlessly through the Kyoto streets that were being searched for him. _"Kaoru is pregnant. Kaoru is pregnant. Kaoru is pregnant."_ Kenshin's mind had repeated those three words over and over and over as he walked.

As he wandered into a more residential area he couldn't help but wonder how many children there were in the area. _"Kaoru is pregnant. Pregnancy means a baby. My baby. **My** **baby**. I've gotten my wife pregnant and now she is having my baby." _Kenshin looked up to the sky. He could clearly see the stars and moon shining down at him. "Kami-sama," Kenshin called out to the night, "are you listening to this unworthy one?" Kenshin surveyed the night sky. "Why are you allowing this?" Still no answer. "Kami-sama, why do you give me a child? You already gave me a young bride that I will never deserve." Kenshin's eyes were now focused on the moon. Kenshin's training allowed him to walk without looking and never miss a step. "Kami-sama, why are you allowing me this happiness when I caused so many others to suffer. I'm not worthy of a child." Kenshin bowed his scarlet head and took a deep breath. When he lifted it again the moonlight shown down on those violet eyes that were wet with tears.

Kenshin kept silent for about a quarter of an hour as he let his feet lead him. "Kami-sama," he said as he looked around. "I need to know that I haven't made another mistake." A strong wind blew around Kenshin suddenly and he realized where he had wandered to. Kenshin held his breath as he wandered through the cemetery where his first wife's grave was located. "Why do you bring me here, Kami-sama?"

He was now standing before Tomoe's grave. "Tomoe," Kenshin whispered, "I'm here again, Tomoe. I know I said I wouldn't be back, but I am. Kami-sama led me back to you, I had to come."

Kenshin fell to his knees, fists clenched. "I finally got married again, Tomoe...just like you wanted me to. Kaoru is so happy. And yet, she tells me all the time how she wishes she could be more refined like you. She," he smiled, "she's convinced that she will never be as good for me as you were." Kenshin laughed weakly. "She wants to be perfect, like she believes you were." Kenshin was silent for a moment, tracing his finger in the dirt.

"I should have brought you more flowers, Tomoe. You always loved flowers." The small smile had stayed on his face until now. "Tomoe, something has happened." Tears were forming in his eyes and slowly sliding down his cheeks. "Tomoe, Kaoru is pregnant. She's pregnant, Tomoe! I'm going to be a father!" Kenshin had given up on control his tears. "Tomoe, I know I should be happy, yet it feels so wrong. But," Kenshin's voice was shaking now and he picked up some of the dirt in his clenched hands, "now I can't help thinking that maybe I was a father long before now. M-Maybe I killed two people that day instead of one." Most of the soft earth had sifted through his hands. He opened his hands wide and the remainder fell off.

But Kenshin didn't see solid dirt. Kenshin saw red blood flowing off his hands and staining the ground beneath them. When he lifted his head enough to bring the tombstone into view, Kenshin could just see Tomoe's lifeless, blood covered, and torn body lying against it. "T-T-Tomoe," he whispered. Kenshin reached out to touch her and his hand went straight trough her torso. "Every time I saw a child I thought of you. I thought of what could have been if we both hadn't been so foolish, if we had been more honest with each other. Instead of moving on, I've held on to you for so long when I know that I should be moving forward." Kenshin sobbed, "I just don't know how to let go, Tomoe!" He placed his forehead on the ground right in front the stone.

* * *

"I WANT AOSHI!" Was all Aoshi heard as he basically broke down the door in his attempt to get to his wife as fast as possible.

* * *

"I WANT AOSHI!" Misao screamed as she felt a particularly strong contraction.

"Misao, we just have to wait for him to get back," Okon said.

"THIS BABY ISN'T WAITING!"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Kaoru said as she wiped her forehead with a damp cloth.

"Oh, and this is from someone whose husband keeps running away from her?"

"Misao that was completely uncalled for," Aoshi scolded her. "We got Okina's message." He sat down next to Misao.

"Aoshi, I hate you!" Misao said as she hit Aoshi in the head. "This is all your fault!" She glared at him as he rubbed his head. "OWWWWW!"

* * *

Sano and Yahiko went with Hiko to escort the girl back to the pleasure house. That done they started into Kyoto.

"Hey, you know this place a lot better than we do. Any ideas on where he could be?" Sano asked.

"Have you checked the cemetery?" Sano and Yahiko stared at him. "Tomoe's grave you idiots!"

"Oh."

* * *

Hiko, Sano, and Yahiko made their way back to the Aoi-ya shamefully. They had failed to find Kenshin. They had found the remains of his visit with Tomoe, however. A few strands of red hair and the ground was still wet from his tears. Just as they were about to enter the inn they noticed that many of the lights were still on. Before they even had time to wonder what was happening they heard Misao scream. "She's having the baby!" Sano and Yahiko said in unison as they rushed inside.

Cool and collected Hiko walked slowly inside. "Baka deshi, when I get through with you this time Kaoru might be a widow," he spoke into the night.

* * *

Several hours later Kenshin was walking back to the Aoi-ya. The first hints dawn's approach were apparent in the dim sky. Kenshin was fussing with the flowers he carried as he walked. His face held a huge smile and no trace of the teas was left. "Domo Arigato, Tomoe," he said as he thought about what she had done to get him back to his senses.

_As he was crying with his head upon the ground as strong breeze came and swirled around him. Kenshin lifted his head. That done the breeze seemed to pull him to his feet and lead him through the cemetery. It took him to an entrance he had never used and pushed him out. Kenshin noticed that as soon as he stepped outside the cemetery that he could no longer feel that cool breeze. "Tomoe?" he said as he reached a hand tentatively back inside the gate. The breeze swirled around his hand but he could feel it no farther than his wrists. _

_When Kenshin tried to re-enter to get to her it was as if the breeze had become a steel wall and there was no way she was going to let him pass. Kenshin got the meaning and turned around to leave thinking, **"She wants me to leave this way for a reason."**__When Kenshin looked down the hillside he saw standing on top of he gasped. "Tomoe..." _

"So many beautiful flowers in one spot," Kenshin said as he walked past the buildings of Kyoto. He had picked an armful of the biggest and most vibrant he could find. Tomoe refused to let him back into the cemetery so he threw a large purple one in the gate. The breeze caught it and kept it swirling steadily about three feet above the ground. Kenshin bowed as best he could without crushing the flowers. He ended up having to walk all the way around the enclosure. But, he could hear the breeze moving with him just on the other side of the wall.

"And where are you headed with a load like that?" and old woman said as Kenshin walked past her home.

He looked down at the flowers and the smiled at her. "I'm going back to my wife. She just told me she is pregnant. I'm going to be a father," he said happily to this stranger.

"That's wonderful!" she said. "You had best be on your way. Lucky wife you've got there."

Kenshin couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

So, did you like it? I know I have Kenshin running away a lot, but this time he wasn't leaving, just needed to clear his head. Please review. Also, I need some advice: I can't decide if I should end Hidden Agendas and continue with a sequel or just keep this one going. Please tell me what you want to see. 


	20. New Beginnings

Wow, twenty chapters, who knew? As I said in a previous chapter the story went in a completely different direction than I originally imagined, but I like this version much better. Thank you to all those who have read this far ('tis a long a weary journey) and huge thanks to those who have reviewed. And now, the verdict is in and by reader demand Hidden Agendas will continue instead of a sequell beginning. Also I got a lot of negative reviews from the last chapter and I wanted let everyone know that I had chapters 19 and 20 finished before I posted 19 because I thought it was too long for a single chapter. Maybe the way this segment ends will change your minds.

Chapter 20: New Beginnings

Kenshin made it back to Aoi-ya just as the sun came into view. He had half expected Yahiko or Sano to be waiting outside, but no one was there. _"They must not even know that I left," _he thought. Kenshin tried to slip inside quietly so that no one would notice him. Little did he know that the lookout from the second story window had spotted him.

Sano came tearing down the stairs followed closely by Yahiko, Shiro, and Kuro. They forced him into a room where Okina had been patiently waiting with Hiko. All at once the other six warriors started to lecture him. Okina saw the flowers; Hiko saw the expression on Kenshin's face. "Quiet down you morons," he bellowed. He stalked over to Kenshin. "Baka deshi," he said, "would you mind at least telling me what you have done now before I beat you black and blue?"

"Hai, master." Kenshin sat down, still being careful with the flowers. "Last night Kaoru said things that made this one worry."

"Like what?" Sano said.

"Well, um, Sessha," he said nervously, "Sessha doesn't know how to say this any other way, but, um, Sessha is going to be a father." There was a moment of silence as everyone let it sink in. Then, suddenly they were all congratulating him and there was utter chaos until, once again, Hiko took control.

"So, you're going to be a father." He looked Kenshin up and down. "I'd say that's good news. So, why did you run away from her this time?"

Kenshin took a deep breath. "When Kaoru told this one, Sessha just got scared."

"So what happened to bring you back here?" Okina asked him.

"Let's just say Kami-sama is a good listener and Tomoe is still watching over this one."

"Sano, go get Kaoru-san," Okina said.

"HEY BUSU!" Yahiko yelled as loudly as he could. "HURRY AND GET DOWN HERE! IT'S IMPORTANT!"

Okina gave Yahiko a stern look. "Himura-kun, would you kindly wait outside with you back to us?" Kenshin gave him a questioning glance, but complied passively. They could hear Kaoru coming down the stairs.

"What is it now, Yahiko? Megumi really needs me right now," she said before she entered the room. "Misao is..." Kaoru stopped her rant upon seeing the red hair and magenta gi she knew so well standing in the yard. Kaoru's face was instantly red with anger. She started towards Kenshin menacingly but just a she was about to knock him to the ground he turned around to face her.

Kaoru almost fell over in her sudden stop when she saw the flowers in his arms and the smile on his face. "Gomen, Kaoru, but this one had somewhere to go," Kenshin said sweetly as he pushed the armful of flowers towards her. Kaoru stuttered as she struggled to hold them all.

"Come on you lot," Hiko said as he ushered everyone out of the room.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin, tears forming in her eyes as he knelt beside when her legs gave out and she sat on the ground. "Koishii," he said grabbing her hand in his, "I have so much to apologize for."

"Why do you keep leaving me, Kenshin?"

"I wasn't leaving you this time, koishii. I was just shocked and needed to clear my head." He took in a long breath. "I was scared. I didn't know if I could do this, be a father I mean. My parents died when I was eight and all I've ever known was master's bad example. I took a long walk and had a long talk with Kami-sama. I asked why he was giving me this happiness, this blessing, when I have stolen so much from so many others. Instead of answering he led me back to Tomoe's grave."

"Oh," Kaoru said as her countenance saddened even more.

"Kaoru, I wasn't running back to her. Kami-sama led me to her. I told her everything that had happened. About how we had gotten married and how you were pregnant now. But," he paused and looked out into the yard, "this did make me think of something I had thought of long ago." Tears were forming in his eyes too. "I will never know if on that day I killed only my wife or if I killed my first child as well. I'll never know the answer to that question. And when I told Tomoe this she got me on my feet and took me out of the cemetery and showed me these flowers. I knew she wanted me to take some to you...she always loved flowers."

"So you ran to your first wife's gave and picked flowers for her because I'm pregnant?"

"No! No, not for her, for **you**. You are my wife now, Kaoru. You are the one that matters. I did give one back to Tomoe in thanks, but I didn't go back through the cemetery—Tomoe wouldn't let me." Kaoru's face told him that she wasn't convinced. "Kaoru, Tomoe is still watching over me, but more importantly she's watching over you too. And that means she will watch over this baby as well. She wants you to be happy in her place, Kaoru. She doesn't want you to suffer like she did and so she sent me back to you because she knows that this is where I belong." Kenshin leaned in to kiss Kaoru. At first she didn't respond, but she warmed up to him. It was a loving kiss; Kenshin was trying to show Kaoru just how much she meant to him with that kiss.

However, they were interrupted by Misao's screaming. "Oh no, I forgot about Misao," Kaoru said as she pushed the flowers back into his arms. Kenshin looked at her. "Kenshin, Misao went into labor right after you left last night. I've got to go." Kaoru rushed back inside and upstairs to her friend's room.

* * *

After breakfast had come and gone Megumi made everyone leave Misao's room, including Aoshi. She told them that Misao was having difficulties with the delivery and didn't need the stress of the extra bodies there. Aoshi refused to go and even threatened Megumi but she stood her ground. Aoshi huffed off to the temple to pout and left the women to the baby. 

"Megumi," Misao said through gritted teeth, "would you please tell me what is wrong? Why is it hurting so much and why haven't I had anymore contractions?"

Megumi took a deep breath. "Misao, your labor has stalled. If it doesn't restart within the next hour, we're going to have to take drastic measures." The look on Misao's face was both confused and scared. "I'll have to cut the baby out of you Misao." She gulped and shook her head. "Misao, if your labor doesn't restart then I'll have to. If I don't the baby or both of you could die."

That got Misao going. "Hey, you in there! You here what she just said! You better get out on your own because I don't wanna get cut open! I'm your mother, you had better listen to me!"

* * *

Hiko gave Kenshin a severe scolding after Kaoru went back upstairs. Most of it was spent complaining about how his pleasure had been interrupted because of Kenshin's stupidity and selfishness. When he bored of that he stalked off to the kitchen to find some sake. 

Okina came downstairs then to talk to Kenshin. "Himura-kun, I must ask you a favor. Aoshi has gone to the temple because Megumi made him leave the room. I've just come from her and she said that Misao's labor has stalled. Can you go to the temple and tell Aoshi, he needs to know in case something happens."

"Hai, this one will hurry."

* * *

"Aoshi?" Kenshin called as he entered the temple. "Aoshi Shinomori, where are you?" 

"In here, Himura," Aoshi said. Kenshin entered the room and sat down next to Aoshi. Kenshin immediately noticed this was not the unreadable ninja that he had become friends with. "Himura, what's happened. I know she hasn't had the baby yet and the presence of bad news hangs over you."

"Aoshi, Okina sent this to warn you. Megumi-dono said that Misao-dono's labor has stopped. If it doesn't restart Megumi is going to take the baby from her or they could both die." Kenshin hadn't seen Aoshi face until just now. The normally composed man's face was stained from his tears. His eyes and face were red and puffy. "Aoshi..."

"Himura, you don't know what its like."

"Aoshi, Kaoru told Sessha last night that she is pregnant." Aoshi looked at him in disbelief. "It's true. That's why this one ran away, frightened. This one does know what is happening and is just as worried as you are. Don't for get that Sessha's first wife was killed by his own hands."

Aoshi nodded in agreement. "Himura, I'm just so worried. I don't want to lose her too."

"You won't have to. Megumi-dono is one of the best doctors in Japan." Kenshin put a hand on Aoshi shoulder, "Trust in Megumi-dono's ability's and in Kami-sama."

"Hai, Himura, you are right."

* * *

Kenshin stayed with Aoshi for the next hour as he meditated. Yahiko burst into the room out of breath. "M-Misao's labor started again," he huffed. Aoshi couldn't hide the relief in face as Kenshin told Yahiko to sit down and catch his breath. "Megumi," he continued, "waited as long as she could and was just about to start the surgery when she had another contraction. 

"Himura, once again you were right."

* * *

After much shouting and random curses, Misao held a beautiful baby girl in her arms late that afternoon. Aoshi and Kenshin had come back from the temple and Aoshi had taken to stomping up and down the upstairs hallway during the last two hours of labor. Now he was seated with his wife and daughter. Kenshin had his arm around Kaoru as they watched Aoshi gently take his daughter out of Misao's arms so that she could rest. "Her eyes are just as big and green as her mother's," he whispered. 

"What are you going to name her?" Kaoru asked.

"I'll have to let Misao decided that when she wakes up."

"Come Kaoru, let's give them some time alone," Kenshin told her. She nodded and slid the shoji open.

"Domo arigato, Himura," Aoshi said as Kenshin slid the shoji closed.

When they got downstairs Kenshin saw that Hiko had recruited Sanosuke and Yahiko in a sake raid. While Kaoru scolded them Kenshin walked over to Megumi who was sitting in a corner with her eyes closed. "Good job, Megumi-dono," he told her as he sat next to her.

"Oh, Ken-san, arigato." She sighed. "I'm exhausted," she said with a smile.

"Sessha hopes that you will recover in time to deliver Kaoru's baby, that he does."

Megumi laughed, "Ken-san, I'd be offended if you let someone else do it." Kaoru came over to join them. "See, Misao and I told you that everything would work out."

"I know," she said with a smile. Kenshin held his had up and she took hold of it. "I just hope that I don't have the problems Misao had."

"Kaoru, you are healthy and energetic," Megumi said.

"Hai, but so is Misao."

"Hai, but you are also much taller than she is. Your frame is larger too." Kaoru looked at her. "Because of Misao's size it was very difficult for her to just carry the baby. That's why she had so many problems. But don't worry. She isn't the first small woman to have children and she won't be the last. If she and Shinomori have any more they will be much easier for her body than this one was."

"KITSUNE!" Sano called through the house. "HEY, KITSUNE!" Sano came into the room. "There you are! I have wonderful news." Megumi looked at him is disbelief. "You have earned a one of a kind Sanosuke congratulatory kiss my dear temptress."

"Yuck," she said, "why would anyone want one of those? Only you could turn a horrible punishment into a reward."

"Just shut up," he said as he pulled her to her feet and pressed his lips against hers.

Kaoru giggled. "Koishii?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmm?"

"Aishiteru, koishii."

"Mo aishiteru, Kenshin."

* * *

That night a huge celebration took place at the Aoi-ya. Okina had closed the inn to new customers and had invited the current ones to the party. It wasn't as wild as their previous parties because of the sleeping baby. Misao had brought the guest of honor down for the beginning of the party—before everyone was too drunk to notice. 

"Have you decided on a name?" Okina asked as he held her.

Misao looked up at Aoshi, he nodded. "Katsumi—victorious beauty. Shinomori Katsumi."

Okina nodded his head in approval. "It's a beautiful name, Misao." The new parents beamed.

The first addition to the Oniwabanshu in almost twenty years was passed around to meet all the people who would be important in her life. Unless someone already knew they were warriors, it couldn't be determined from the way they behaved with the baby. The ninjas were beside themselves with excitement. Yahiko was afraid of hurting her and just looked as Misao held her. Sano coddled her like a teenage girl. Megumi cooed at her and told her to learn to ignore her dumb rooster-head uncle now. Hiko held her up and proclaimed her a handsome and intelligent child. Kaoru snatched her from Hiko while Kenshin stood against the wall. She took Katsumi to Kenshin and he gently took her. "She likes you, Kenshin," Kaoru told him.

"Hai, Kaoru, Sessha thinks so too." He gave her his finger to hold. The room was silent now, waiting to hear Kenshin's reaction. "She is so tiny." Kenshin looked at Kaoru, looked at the baby, then at Kaoru again. "Kaoru, this one is ready to hold his own child now."

Tears formed in Kaoru's eyes, "Oh, Kenshin."

"Kaoru, this one sorry to have made you feel otherwise last night, but it wasn't a matter of not wanting the baby. It was the fear of having another person to love and protect and possibly have put in harms way because of this one's own sins. This one couldn't be happier than knowing he will soon share the joy that Aoshi and Misao-dono know." Kenshin smiled down at the baby. "Sessha wants this baby more than you know, Kaoru. It is a gift from Kami-sama that means Sessha is forgiven for all that was done." He looked into her eyes. "Kaoru, I'm ready to be a father."

Kaoru squealed hugged him as best she could without harming the baby. "I'm so happy to hear you say that!" She pulled back and looked at him, "But you know, you've still got eight months to wait?"

"Hai, but it will pass quickly enough."

* * *

I said I would continue and this story will definately cover up through Kenji's birth. But I do have lots in store for our favorite anime couples. 


	21. A Rough Month

I'm really sorry that I took so long, but the screen on my laptop broke and I had to replace it. This is basically just a filler chapter, but please try to like it!

* * *

Chapter 21: A Rough Month

Kenshin and the others returned to Tokyo at the end of the week. Misao was sad to see them leave, but promised to do just as Kaoru had and to go to them when the baby was due. Aoshi and Okina said they would be sure to come as well and wished them a safe trip. Hiko wasn't bringing much back to the dojo with him, he just stored most of his possessions away—Okon and Omasu were distraught when they learned that he would be so far away.

* * *

Kenshin fussed over Kaoru on the boat home. Yahiko reclaimed his usual spot at the rails from sea-sickness. Sano chased Megumi around the whole trip while she played hard to get. In the end Hiko found them half-naked in an empty compartment on his search for a quiet drinking spot.

* * *

Back at the dojo Kenshin had to do more chores than normal because Kaoru was suffering so badly from morning-sickness. He was distraught as there was nothing he could do for her. Kaoru was upset because she wasn't able to complete her daily routines and Yahiko's training had no schedule anymore. Sano and Megumi were obviously trying to avoid each other and when they did meet they fought more than normal.

* * *

"You need to calm down," Hiko told Kenshin as he raced around the kitchen early one morning. Kenshin gave him a furious look. "Baka-deshi," Hiko stood up and walked over to the red-head and put his hand on his shoulders, "you're running yourself into the ground." Kenshin sighed and Hiko took the knife out of his hands and set it down. "I do love to see you fall to pieces, but this is ridiculous."

Kenshin turned around to face the taller man. His shoulder's moved up and down with the deep breath that he took. "Master, this one has no other option. Kaoru-dono is not able to do much and she needs this one to look after her right now."

"Why do you do these kinds of things to yourself?" Hiko said loudly as he smacked Kenshin across the face. "Answer me!" Kenshin kept his face down. "The reason Kaoru isn't able to do much is because you won't let her! She's trying to help out and you keep pushing her away. Women have been having babies for ages and have gotten along just fine. Kaoru's body is made for this and she would be much better off if you would just let her be."

"But, she is—"

"Don't. She will be fine. Her morning sickness should be almost over; and she will get more tired as the months pass, but she will be **fine**." They both turned as there was a polite coughing from the kitchen door. "Megumi-san, how nice to see you."

"Hiko-san, must you lecture him always?" Hiko smiled.

"Megumi-dono has not visited with us in some while," Kenshin said as he walked towards her.

Megumi snickered, "Well, Ken-san, I came by to check on Kaoru and I couldn't help but overhear what was happening in here." She walked towards Kenshin and shook her finger at him reprimanding him. "Kaoru will be fine if you make her rest, but she is worried about you. You can't keep this up for much longer or else you're going to get sick and then how well off will Kaoru be? She needs all the exercise she can get right now—it will make it easier for her in the last months and the baby will be healthier. We all know she can't train with Yahiko, but there are other things that she can do and she wants to help out."

"Sessha wants to help as much as possible and know that she will be fine."

"I understand that, but you must look at this from her point of view: For the past three years Kaoru has done nothing but chase after you, Yahiko, and the rooster-head." Megumi took as deep breath. "And now just because she's pregnant you have taken all that away from her and turned everything around. She will be fine if you just let her do some of the smaller chores." Kenshin gave her a look that said he knew what was best for his wife, doctor or not. "Kenshin, please do as I say. Even if she is physically fine, mentally she's breaking down. Kaoru doesn't have the spark that she used to because you've forced her into being someone she's not. She has protested as much as she dared without upsetting you because she feels that by doing what you want that she is taking care of you."

Hiko walked up behind Kenshin, "Go talk to Kaoru, tell her that you've been fusing over her too much. We all understand that you're nervous and just want to do what you think is best, but really, Kaoru is carrying the baby and needs a say in the matter. If she feels up to doing something, then let her do whatever she can. After all, this is still her dojo."

Kenshin reluctantly admitted defeat when he said: "Hai, Megumi-dono. You and master are right." Kenshin rinsed his hands off before he left the kitchen. He paused at the door, "Arigato."

Hiko smiled at Megumi and crossed his arms as he relaxed against the wall. "Did you talk to Kaoru before you came in here?"

"Hai, she's really enjoyed being able to relax, but she understands that Ken-san can't keep this pace up. He's not as young as she is and she knows that she wants to keep him with her as long as she can. Being a father is going to drain him. We don't need Kaoru trying to raise a child on her own."

Hiko laughed, "If anything happens I'll look after her and the child."

"Oh, like we would let you! Look at how much you messed up Ken-san when he was little!" Megumi put her hands on her hips, "The only thing worse than you would be if we let Sanosuke look after him. That would have Kenshin rolling in his grave." They both laughed as a familiar dark haired figure entered and Megumi rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Talking about me again, kitsune?" Sano said. "No reason my name should have come up and even so why do you have to be so mean?"

"Sagara Sanosuke you followed me here just to annoy me didn't you?" She walked over to him, "You big brute, why don't you just leave? I need to check on Kaoru and I don't need you hanging around complicating things. Kenshin has enough to do without cleaning up after you as well."

"For you information Megumi-**dono** I came over here to help Kenshin." She snorted disbelievingly. "Listen here, you need to—"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Hiko yelled as pushed them away from each other. "What is wrong with you two lately? You've always fought but why so much now?" Megumi crossed her arms and turned away with her face held high; Sano clenched his fists. Hiko let out and exasperated sigh, "Have you two done it yet?" They stared at him in shock. "Have you two had sex yet?" They both mumbled. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

That got their attention. "Hai," they said in unison rather nervously.

"Then **what** is the problem, Megumi?" She turned her head down. "Oh, please, we all know that you were no virgin when you found these two," he pointed to Sano. Megumi remained silent, "Sanosuke, she had her chance, you tell me." Sano shook his head. "Fine, I'll just go get the others and when we drag it out of you it can be all over Toyko by this time tomorrow!"

"NO!" Hiko smiled evilly as he turned back to face the pair. "I'll tell you," Megumi said.

"I'm listening."

"We needed to break the tension between us and it just sort of happened. Once it did we just couldn't stop and when you found us on the ship back home I decided that it was time to end it and Sano here hasn't been able to get over it."

"Sano, is that all?"

"No it isn't! It's not that I can't get over not having you anymore, but why should we have to stop just because we got caught one time by someone who doesn't even care! I thought that we were sharing something and actually starting a true relationship and then you think of this stupid reason to end it because things didn't go your way." Megumi huffed and Hiko knew this was he cue to leave.

The giant man slipped out of the kitchen unnoticed as Megumi's temper flared and she started back on Sano. "Why do I have to be the one who sets everything right around here? How did they ever get along without me here to baby-sit them?"

* * *

"_It's been so nice having Kenshin do everything and just being able to relax for once in my life,"_ Kaoru thought as she sat underneath a tree in the yard. She put her hand on her stomach, _"Your daddy is such a good man, do you know that? Of course you don't, but you will soon enough and then Kenshin will have a real family at last."_ Kaoru sighed as she looked at the clouds in the sky. _"I still think this child is exactly what Kenshin needs right now. I mean, we got married, yes, but how much has actually changed between us?"_ Kaoru turned her face down and noticed that Kenshin was walking towards her. _"He's here to tell me that I have to actually start doing some of the work again."_

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said as he knelt down beside her.

"Hai, Kenshin, what is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you." Kaoru scooted forwards, away from the tree; allowing Kenshin to rest is back on it and then she settled herself in his lap. Kaoru turned her body at a slight angle and placed her head upon Kenshin's chest. He put his head on hers and softly rubbed his face in her dark hair.

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you want to talk about? Is it that you're going to let me start helping you out again? Please tell me that's what it is because you're draining yourself I just hate to see you that way, especially now because it feels like its my fault."

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, "Kaoru, aishiteru, and I want to take care of you and the baby but I'm afraid I just don't know how."

"Kenshin, what do you think that you're doing right now?" Kaoru yawned. "How about a nap Kenshin?"

"That sounds great, koishii," he said as he fixed her so that they would both be comfortable. Just before she drifted off to sleep, Kaoru moved his hand from her ribs to her stomach. "Aishiteru, Kaoru."

* * *

A small shower woke the sleeping couple later that afternoon. Kenshin scooped Kaoru up and rushed her into their room.

"Kenshin, I'm fine."

"I want you to change into a dry kimono."

"There are like five drops of water on it!"

"I don't care," Kenshin was next to her in a flash and put his hands behind her back and began to undo her obi. He had her hands pinned at her side so she couldn't resist him. When it was loose he took it with him across the room. "Now you don't have a choice. Take off your wet kimono and put on a dry one."

"I will but only if you change too."

"Kaoru, you're pregnant, the last thing we need is for you to get sick because we got caught in the rain."

"Well, if you're so worried about it why don't you change as well and make me feel better?" Kaoru said starting to pout knowing that she would get her way.

Kenshin went back over to her, "Don't you start that now." Kaoru pouted more. "Kaoru, I mean it." Kaoru pretended to cry. "Oh, come here and stop it. I'll change as well." He kissed the top of her head. "Why do you do this to me?"

Kaoru turned her head upwards so she could see his eyes, "Do what to you?"

"Pout and I give you whatever you want."

"Oh, that. Because it works and you know it."

"I know what you're doing, but still I can't refuse you anything."

"You can't?"

"No I can't and you very well know this," he said just before he kissed her. Kaoru moved her arms around Kenshin's neck as she kissed him back. Kenshin tilted her chin back with his hand to give him a better angle as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Kaoru groaned and the arm that was circling her waist from behind pulled her even closer to his body.

Kaoru could feel a bulge in Kenshin's hakama and she slowly slid one of her hands down his body to hold him through the fabric. Kenshin pulled away from the kiss and let out a long breath.

"Koishii?"

"Hai?"

"Will I hurt the baby?"

"Not in any way."

"Good."

* * *

Again, filler chapter but I promise to post the next one as soon as I can (I don't know when that will be because I had to write this one on a friend's computer). Please review. 


	22. Vivid Memories

I was able to steal my friend's computer again. Long chapter this time, but it has the lemon that everyone has been wanting.

* * *

Chapter 22: Vivid Memories

Steam hung heavy in the air as Kaoru submerged herself in the luxuriously warm water. She let out a contented sigh as she rested her head against the side of the tub. "_This feels so good…"_ she thought as she rubbed her arms beneath the surface of the water. Kaoru sank down to where her nose was just above the water and closed her eyes. "Arigato, Kenshin," she said softly underwater as she replayed the day's events in her mind:

_Kenshin had let her remove his gi before he undressed her completely. Kaoru had run her hands across his muscular torso that was slick and shiny where the rain had soaked though. He slid the rest of her clothing off as she caressed him. "Kaoru, we need to unroll the futon," he whispered in her ear. She nodded in agreement and the lovers released each other for a moment. Kenshin took advantage of the time to eliminate the remainder of his damp clothing._

_Kaoru's heart sped up when she heard the soft thump as her husband's hakama dropped to the ground. She was bent over the futon smoothing out the quilt as Kenshin knelt behind her, grabbed her waist, and pulled them together. "A new position for tonight?" Kaoru asked as she felt Kenshin's hands moving leisurely across her shoulders._

"_Oh, I'm not ready for that just yet," he replied as he both sat down and pulled her into his lap for the second time that day. _

_Kaoru's back was against his chest as he placed both hands on her waist. Kenshin gave her a slight squeeze and moved his hands up her sides barely making contact. Kaoru moaned when she felt him grab her breasts, one in each hand. She threw her head back and enjoyed the sensation as Kenshin gently massaged her._

"_Mmmm," Kenshin said as his mouth began to tenderly place open-mouthed kisses along her pale neck-line. Kaoru shuddered at the mixed sensation of the warmth of his hands and the coolness of his breath as he blew across the wet skin. "I'm starting to think you like it when I do things like this to you." He gave her breasts a firm squeeze and she gasped. "I still don't think you like it enough though." He squeezed harder, she gasped louder. "Still not enough." Kenshin moved his left hand to her right breast and slid his right down her body. He paused slightly on her still smooth stomach and continued his path downward._

A sharp knock on the bathhouse door attempted to bring Kaoru back to reality. "Go away!" she snapped.

_Kenshin smiled at the small shriek her received when he suddenly seized Kaoru in his hand. "Ken-Kenshin," she moaned._

"_Ah, I know what my Kaoru likes," he whispered huskily as he took her earlobe into his mouth. He gave her a gentle bite and promptly slid two fingers insider her core. "So wet already."_

Kaoru heard the door slide open even after her blatant refusal. "Who's there?"

Megumi's head popped around the corner. "It's just me. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"This had better be good—I was in the middle of something."

* * *

Kenshin was lying outside the dojo on his back with his hands behind his head. "That Sano is something else," he said to himself. "After all this time, he and Megumi-dono finally get to a point where they might make it and now he's not even going to fight when she says she wants to end it." _"Well, if Kaoru had done the same thing you would never have objected,"_ a voice in his subconscious said. "I would never have said anything but I would forever regret it and so will Sano."

A bird flew across the sky and called out melodiously. "Sano having sex with Megumi-dono…Well, it is about time. Kaoru and I got married. Aoshi and Misao-dono got married. Yahiko and Tsubame-chan will be once she is old enough. It only makes sense that those two are next. They needed to break the tension between the two of them before they both snapped." Kenshin breathed deeply. "Speaking of tension…"

"_It's been awhile, hasn't it koishii?" Kenshin asked as he stroked his wife, making her squirm._

"_H-Hai, Kenshin. You've been so busy since we got back from Kyoto that we haven't had time."_

"_Gomen," he said as he moved his mouth to the dip connecting her shoulder and neck. "Too long. I promise I won't leave you unattended for this length again." He began to suck hard on her skin, marking her. Kaoru moaned loud and long. "Not too loudly, my Kaoru, or someone will hear us. We have many houseguests today."_

"_Hai, Kenshin." His mouth was again at her skin. There was pressure from his sucking, not so unlike the pressure building inside Kaoru's lower body. Kenshin began to slide his fingers in and out of her. _

_Kaoru scooted back as much as she could, desperate for any contact. She wanted more. The tip of Kenshin's swollen member was pushing into her back. She moved until it was flush along her backside. Speech was beyond her at this point and she made small noises to persuade her husband to give her release._

_The hand Kenshin still kept her breast captive with began to move faster to keep pace with his other. As the speed increased he began to pinch her nipple in his fingers. Kaoru let out a high-pitched whimper as Kenshin continued to move faster and faster. Kenshin could feel her body tightening responsively around him and it encouraged him more. Kaoru's breathing got more ragged as the pressure and heat within her yearned for escape._

_Kenshin knew that his wife was at her limit and covered her mouth with his hand to stifle her scream as he gave her release. He kept his fingers moving in and out of her, even after her breathing had slowed._

"_Are you ready for more?" She nodded her head yes._

"KENSHIN!" Yahiko yelled into Kenshin's face. Kenshin scrambled into a sitting position that would hide his erection and gave the boy a quizzical look. "I'm hungry." Kenshin couldn't help but laugh. "What? I'm hungry and I don't want Kaoru cooking tonight so I came to get you."

"Alright, Yahiko, lets go start dinner. Are you going to help Sessha tonight?"

"Duh, no." And the boy ran around the corner, this time calling for Sano.

Kenshin shook his head and looked up at the slowly darkening sky. _"I guess that'll just have to wait."_ Kenshin looked around the yard.

* * *

Kaoru and Megumi were still in the bath house.

"Is that all?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you mean 'Is that all'?" Megumi replied.

"I mean you and Sano finally do it and now you're gonna end it just because Hiko found you?"

Megumi crossed her arms. "That's exactly what Sanosuke said. Have you talked to him?"

"NO, I haven't. And, anyway, why does it matter? We've all be wondering when it was gonna happen between the two of you."

"Oh, you're one to talk. Look how long it took you and Ken-san."

"That's different. At least we were living together. You and Sano on the other hand fight like cats and dogs all the time. Actually, Kenshin and I expected this to happen **a lot** sooner than it did."

"Hmph!"

"Megumi, listen to me. Sano is going to act just like Kenshin on this. If you tell him it's over, then as much as he doesn't want it, it's over. This is your decision: Do you want Sanosuke or not?"

"I, I don't know! I mean, the sex is great, but is that enough?"

"Megumi, don't lecture me about great sex. You and Sano both know each other so well by know. Listen, after we eat, you and Sano go into one of the extra rooms and just calmly talk things out. That way if you need something, we'll be right here. Then come tell me how it went and we'll take it from there."

"It won't work."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No." The older woman got up to leave, but turned back around. "Hey, I need to examine you."

* * *

Kenshin was in the kitchen preparing supper. He could here Hiko, Sano, and Yahiko fusing outside. "I guess Kaoru is with Megumi-dono," he said. Kenshin began chopping the vegtables.

_Kenshin quickly turned Kaoru around on his lap to where she was now facing him. He wrapped his arms behind her and made her sit up straight. Her breasts were right at his mouth and he began to suck on her right nipple without warning. She shuddered and her back arched, pushing her breasts into his mouth. Kenshin smiled and began to gently bite her nipples. She moaned. She tangled her hands in his hair as he bit down harder. She moaned again. _

_Kenshin transferred his attention to her other breast, but Kaoru had had enough. "No more, please, no more," she begged._

"_No more," he said before he licked circles around her nipple, "I thought you liked it."_

"_I do," she gasped, "I just don't know how much more I can take."_

"_You shouldn't have told me that." Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes. He looked deeply into hers and she saw the beginning flecks of amber that where scattered amongst the purple. _

"_No, Kenshin," she said as she cupped his face in her hands, "I don't want him." Kenshin smirked up at her. "I want you, Kenshin, not Battosai." She bent her neck to place a gentle kiss on his lips. When she moved back Kenshin closed his eyes and shook his head fiercely. His eyes were still not his normal violet, but a solid deep purple that showed his need for passion. _

_Kenshin placed a kiss on the tip of Kaoru's nose. "Gomen, Kaoru." She smiled sweetly. "Now, where were we?"_

"Hey, Kenshin," Sano said as he sauntered into the room and propped himself against the doorframe. "We're all hungry. What's for dinner?"

Kenshin sighed agitatedly, "This one got a late start." He pointed to the food, "Fresh vegetables from the garden, some tofu, and three small fish that master caught earlier."

"Sounds good to me," Sano said as he left. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Megumi had left Kaoru alone in the bath-house after her examination. _"Maybe now I can take a bath in peace." _She had told her to send Kenshin to add some more wood to the fire because the water had cooled.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked from the window. "Kaoru, are you still in there?"

"Hai, Kenshin. The water cooled down while Megumi was in here. Can you build the fire up again?" Kenshin sighed at the thought of how much he still had to do. "Please?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

"I'll fix it for you. Dinner should be ready by the time you get out."

There were a few moments of silence as Kenshin remade the fire. _"I wish I could go in there and take her again,"_ he thought as he added some logs. _"Better not linger to long or I will and then nothing will get done."_ He stood up straight when he was satisfied with the fire. "Kaoru, is that good enough?"

"Hai, Kenshin, this is fine," she said as she relaxed again. "Arigato."

"Good, I'm going to go finish supper."

"Okay."

Kaoru sank back into the water, her memories of the afternoon burning with a fresh fire as her husband walked away.

_Kaoru shuddered as Kenshin softly blew across the skin that was wet from his recent attention. "Aishiteru, Kaoru," he whispered against her skin. _

_Kaoru took a deep breath as Kenshin's fingertips traced invisible lines across her back. "Mo aishiteru." Kenshin's left hand began to move upwards, and his right downwards. He pulled the ribbon out of her hair and let it cascade like a black waterfall down her back. Kenshin's left hand went underneath her hair and held onto Kaoru's head so that he could tilt her down for a kiss. As their lips met Kenshin began to firmly squeeze the left cheek of Kaoru's bottom. She opened her mouth to moan into his and his tongue slid easily inside. Kenshin tasted all the sweetness that the inside of her mouth held. There was a dancing of tongues as he removed his hand from her hair and brought it to join the other. He squeezed both sides now and Kaoru made more noises into his mouth. He kissed her harder, possessively; willing her to be more verbal for him. She needed no urging. _

_Kenshin obtained a firm grip on his wife's rear and slowly began to move her body upwards. So enthralled in the deep kiss was she, that Kaoru didn't notice this or the fact that he had removed one of his hands from her body to adjust his own at her entrance. He moved both his hands to her waist and slowly slid her down onto him. She felt it now and tried to break from the kiss to speak, but with the speed only one with his training could possess, moved his hand again to the back of her head and forced her mouth to stay on his._

_As he plunged deeper at this tortuously slow speed, Kaoru was all but screaming into his mouth for more. Kenshin held the pace and the kiss the way he wanted, but he had to smile at the effect his actions were having on his wife. He thrust his tongue swiftly into her mouth received a pitiful whine from Kaoru because he knew it was what she wanted to feel elsewhere._

_When he was completely inside her, Kenshin released her mouth and she drew quickly back from him to gasp for air. Kenshin was still smiling up at her. He used one hand to cup her face. "You are so beautiful, koishii. I can never tell you that enough. I want to show you this in so many ways, but I don't know how." Kaoru was now smiling mischievously at Kenshin now. _

"_Would you like me to tell you how?" she asked. _

"_Hai, please, let me know what I can do to make you happy."_

_Kaoru put her hand on her chin and pretended to think. "Hmm. Well, koishii, I just don't know." Kaoru started to rub her hands along Kenshin's chest again. She could feel his heart beating faster the more she caressed him. "Kenshin, I'm starting to think that you want something from me." She squeezed her thighs and made him gasp. Kaoru's hands were now in his hair, pulling the tie out. Once free, she played with the fiery strands almost absentmindedly as Kenshin ached for more._

"_Kami-sama, woman, but if you don't tell me quickly I'm taking control again," he said huskily. _

_That was enough of a warning for Kaoru and she quickly put her hands on his shoulders and pinned him to the futon beneath her. "How's this?"_

_Kenshin moaned for the movement had forced him deeper inside her. "This is fine."_

"_Just 'fine'?"_

"_This is great." Kaoru tightened her inner muscles around Kenshin. He let out a feral growl as he tried to sit up, but she held him down. "This is perfect," he managed to say as she repeated the movement._

"_Let me ask you now, koishii: What do you want?" she whispered seductively in his ear. _

"

* * *

It was well past dark by the time they ate that night. Kaoru was feeling very content after her shower, and despite Yahiko's attempts, she remained such. Sano and Megumi were refusing to speak to each other. Kenshin was talking to Sano and Yahiko, but it was plain his attention was on his wife. Hiko sat in silence, observing the group.

"Hey, busu," Yahiko said. "Should you be eating all that? I mean you're gonna get so **fat** anyway." Kaoru threw a bowl at him and continued eating. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" he yelled as he rubbed the front of his hard head. Everyone was laughing. Yahiko got mad, gulped down the rest of his food, and ran out of the room.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said with a smile, "Sessha does not think you should have done that. You seem to have upset Yahiko."

"Don't worry, Kenshin. Jou-chan knows better than anybody how much Yahiko can suffer through." Kaoru smiled and nodded her head. "He's just mad because he couldn't get a better reaction out of you."

* * *

Megumi took Kaoru's offer and she and Sano went to try to talk things out. Hiko had gone to cheer Yahiko up, sake bottle in tow. Kaoru had said that because he was so rude he had to clean up after dinner.

Kaoru and Kenshin were outside resting against the wall of the dojo. Kenshin had his head in her lap and she was stroking his hair as they watched the fireflies float through the yard. The moonlight was shining down and put a silver glow on the yard. Kaoru bent down and kissed Kenshin's forehead.

"Kaoru?"

"Hai, Kenshin?"

"Domo-arigato."

"For what, Kenshin?"

"This afternoon."

"Why do you thank me? It should be the other way around."

"No, Kaoru. It will never be the otherwise. I owe everything to you." He rolled from his side to his back so that he could see her face. _"You will never know how indebted I am and will always be to you."_

"Is something wrong, koishii?"

"No, nothing is ever wrong when I am with you." He lifted one hand to rub her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I will always, always love you, Kaoru." A single tear slid down Kaoru's face and Kenshin wiped it away. "No more tears, koishii, no more."

"Gomen, Kenshin."

"Don't apologize."

She nodded, a small smile on her face. The smile on her husband's face, however, faded. "Kenshin?"

"Kaoru, it's nothing. I was just thinking." She took a few strands of his hair and brushed the ends playfully across his face, but still no smile. "Kaoru, do you want a boy or a girl?"

It was a blunt question. Kaoru was rather taken aback as she had not expected Kenshin to bring the subject up. She looked down at her husband and saw that he was staring intently at her belly and smiled lovingly down at him. "Why do you want to know that, koishii?"

"I really don't know. I was thinking about it early this morning."

"Well, it really doesn't matter what I want now does it?" He looked at her quizzically. Kaoru put her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath. "It's a boy."

Kenshin raised his head looking confused. "How can you tell?"

"Let's just call it mother's intuition." Kenshin put his head back down. "A little boy, just like his father."

"Let's hope not," he replied miserably.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm not a good man, Kaoru."

"Would I have married you if that were true?" He gave no answer. "No, Kenshin, it's a boy who will grow up to become just as honorable and just as his father was."

Kenshin sighed, "Don't say things like that."

"Even if they are true?"

"'If' has no place here. I did many things in my life that I will forever lament. No matter how much I repent, I will never be forgiven."

"But, you yourself said that this child was Kami-sama's way of telling you that you were forgiven. You have done much good in your life—even though there is bad intertwined with it. Every life is like that. There will always be things that we regret, but the past is gone and it won't come back."

"Really? And what do you regret, Kaoru?"

"Me?" She though for a moment. "I regret moping over the loss of my father for so long."

"That is but one thing."

"I regret not telling you my feelings sooner than I did. I regret crying when you left me for Kyoto and having Megumi get me back on my feet. I regret acting childish all the times these past years when I shouldn't have."

"I regret murder."

"Kenshin, in comparison to you, my regrets seem trivial. But, each person's life is different and those are mine. Gomen, if it wasn't what you wanted to hear."

Kaoru's voice had taken a cold tone and she quit playing with his hair. "Kaoru, please don't be angry with me. Gomen, koishii."

A firefly flew close-by the pair. Kaoru's face and tone softened. "Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"Let's go check on Megumi and Sano. They've been in there a long time."

"Alright." He stood and then helped Kaoru to her feet.

They walked towards the room in silence, not wanting to alert Sano and Megumi to their presence. Kaoru noticed that the light was out in the room and gave Kenshin a questioning glance. They inched forward and were able to hear a very feminine moan coming from the dark from. Kenshin saw Kaoru start to giggle and scooped her up and rushed her into their room down the hall.

"Kenshin," she whined, "put me down."

"Not a chance." She pouted. "Oh, no, it's not going to work this time." Kenshin stuck his head back outside the room. "I thought you said they were going to **talk**?" Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. "That didn't sound like talking to me."

"Well, it's not like I told them to do it!" she said indignantly.

There were amber flecks beginning to appear in Kenshin's eyes. "Oh, I know that. It just sounded very familiar to something we were doing earlier."

"Put me down, Kenshin."

"As you wish, koishii." There was something about the smile he gave Kaoru that told her it wasn't what she had in mind.

Kenshin set Kaoru on the still unrolled futon and climbed on top of her. He pressed his lips to hers roughly in a domineering kiss. He forced her mouth open and slid is tongue inside, claiming her mouth again. As he kissed her he successfully removed her clothes and his.

Kenshin had to break the kiss to let Kaoru breathe. "Again, Kenshin?"

He roughly undid her hair, extracting a small sound of pain. "No, not again. You sent me away earlier." He showed her his eyes that were now completely gold. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. "It's my turn now." He spread her legs wide and placed his eager self at her opening. "No foreplay this time." And he slid inside her. Kaoru clawed and Kenshin's arms and cried out in pain. "You weren't ready yet, were you?" She shook her head no. "Well then I'll just have to fix that." Faster than she could blink his mouth was on her already hard nipple and she arched towards him.

After about a minute of attention, she was more than ready for him. "I won't be gentle." She nodded in understanding. He pulled out of her and thrust back in hard and fast. Kenshin pulled her legs up, holding them under her knees, opening her even more to him.

Kenshin started a pace so fast and hard Kaoru felt that he was trying to pound her into the floor. "Ken-Kenshin…" she moaned.

"I don't want you to be quiet this time. I want you screaming my name," he ordered. Kaoru tried to say yes, but it was as if she had completely forgotten how to talk. "That's alright, Kaoru, you won't have a choice."

A moment later Kaoru's high-pitched screaming interrupted the quietness of the night. Kenshin was smiling above her as his own climax was drawing nearer. He threw his head back, a feral howl escaping his lips. His hips buckled as he released himself inside her for the second time that day and collapsed on top of her.

They lay there, both struggling for air as footsteps approached. Kenshin sensed the aura, and shouted, "SANOSUKE, GO AWAY!" The footsteps left much faster than they approached. Kenshin heard a distant shoji slam as Sano returned to Megumi.

Kenshin pulled out of Kaoru, picked her limp form up, and placed her underneath the blankets. Once he was underneath, Kaoru scooted over and put her head on his chest. With every breath, more violet appeared in his eyes. He kissed the top of her head. "Kaoru," he said, his voice full of worry, "did I hurt you?"

She smiled, rubbing her face against his chest, "Far from it."

"Kaoru, aishiteru."

* * *

I know it was long, but I wanted to try something new. I hope everyone liked it. Please review.


	23. Reassurances

Okay, okay, I know it's been a long time since I posted, please, please forgive me. I had a _really_ rotten summer and school was hectic when I returned in Semptember. But I didn't forget about it, I just didn't have time to write what I wanted. Oh, and there's a question at the bottom for anyone who would like to review.

* * *

Chapter 23: Reassurances

Over the next several weeks, the atmosphere at the dojo drastically changed. Sano and Megumi actually became a couple. Yahiko had convinced Hiko to train him in Kaoru's absence and Hiko actually enjoyed it. Kaoru was happier because she was able help out in her own home. Kenshin was happier because he wasn't constantly exhausted. Each was happier still because the other was.

Kaoru had been sitting outside the dojo watching Hiko and Yahiko with jealous eyes. As far as kendo teachers went, Hiko was without a doubt the best in the country. After four months without it, Kaoru yearned to pick up her bokken and join in. She put her hand in her hands and sighed softly.

"Something wrong, koishii?"

Kaoru shrieked as she jumped into the air. "DON'T DO THAT, KENHSIN!" She shouted trying to control her breathing.

"Gomen."

"No you're not and you know it!" Kenshin smiled and spread his hands. Kaoru stomped her foot before spinning to face away from him, "Oh, just go away!" Kenshin wrapped his arms around her from behind and she started to move away but he held her tightly. "What do you want, Kenshin?"

"Why do I have to want something?" He moved his hand to the slight bulge of her once flat stomach. "Can't I just want to be with you?"

"Hai..."

Kenshin sighed and moved them into a sitting position. They watched in silence as the giant fought with the boy. When he succeeded in knocking Yahiko across the yard with one swing, Kenshin could feel Kaoru tense and stopped her before she could begin yelling. "Temper is not good for one in you condition," he said as he pulled her closer and began to rub her arms to calm her. "Kaoru..."

"Hai, but—"

"No 'buts.' Look," he pointed to Yahiko's face, "do you see he eyes? Look how focused he is. He is trying so hard to impress Master that he is pushing himself even more than when he fights me. Right now, this is more important than any of the battles he fought in. Although Yahiko says that I am the best, in his heart he knows that Master holds that title as my teacher. We all know that I would never defeat him in an actual battle. Yahiko is looking for recognition from the best in Japan that he sees him as an equal. That Master actually agreed to this was nothing short of a miracle, but I have heard him say many times that he believes Yahiko has enormous potential and how lucky he was for you to have found him when you did."

Kaoru sighed and shook her head as her pupil once again flew across the yard. This time however Yahiko was up as soon as he could push himself off the ground, charging full speed towards Hiko. "He has gotten so much better. He doesn't skip practice anymore and he's just so, so determined now." She paused for a moment as Yahiko actually blocked one of Hiko's swings only to have his stance broken with the next. "I guess with me out of the picture he feels that he has to step up as the only Kamiya-Kasshin swordsman."

"He's going to be fine."

"I know." Kaoru was growing agitated again as Yahiko kept failing to block. "HEY! YAHIKO! TRY TO PRETEND HE'S SANOSUKE!"

An evil smile spread across Yahiko's face as he charged at Hiko with renewed enthusiasm. It didn't help much.

* * *

That night Megumi and Sano brought Tae and Tsubame with them for supper, along with several trays of food from the Akabeko. When Kenshin asked what the special occasion was Megumi just smiled and walked away. Kenshin meant to ask Kaoru about it but she was so excited he decided not to bother her.

Halfway through the meal, Sano's lean form rose above the others as he stood to get their attention. It didn't take long for silence to cover the room and Sano's face to take on a red tint. He twisted his hands as he began talking, "Um, hey, um, yeah, um, anyway, Kitsune, I mean Megumi and I have something to tell everyone."

"You're finally getting married!" Yahiko blurted out.

Sanosuke's ears went red, "Um, well, we kinda already did that."

Emotional voices claimed the silence until Megumi stood and quieted them again. "Sano and I decided that a big wedding just wasn't for us so we went and got married this afternoon. Kaoru and Tae, I know that you're mad at me, but this is what I wanted." Sano put his arm around her and she leaned into his body. She looked up at him and he nodded. Megumi took a deep breath, "There's something else. I know that Hiko has been complaining because of the lack of sake tonight, but Sanosuke isn't going to drink much anymore and we decided not to bring any." Shocked looks were sent like daggers into Sano's face as Megumi continued. "The reason the rooster isn't drinking these days is because I can't." Another deep sigh. "I'm pregnant, too!"

There was a moment of silence as the three words sunk in. Then suddenly Kaoru, Tae, and Tsubame were squealing as they all hugged Megumi. Kenshin and Hiko starred dumbfounded at Sano who was blushing horribly. Yahiko stood and said "I've got to find some new friends. All this talk of babies is making me sick," as he stormed out of the room. Nobody other than Tsubame noticed his absence.

"How far along are you?" Kaoru squealed as he and Tae hugged Megumi tightly.

"Actually, I'm further along than you are," she said faintly. "But I won't be for much longer if you don't let me breathe." They quickly released her and stumbled over their apologies. "No, it's okay."

"How can you be farther along than me? You don't look like it!" Kaoru accused.

"Well, some women are fortunate enough to hide it better than others."

"Great, so I get to get all fat and she gets to stay gorgeous!" She turned and smacked Kenshin hard in the back of the head causing him to yell out in pain. "It's not fair, Kenshin! This is all your fault!"

"Kaoru, don't hurt him too badly!" Megumi said. "And to answer your question from earlier, I'm about four and a half months."

Kaoru peaked around the side of Megumi so she could see Sano's face. "Man, you guys **have** been busy a long time!"

Sano blushed. "I gotta go," he said sheepishly as he exited. Kenshin and Hiko gave each other a confused look before following after him.

"Kaoru!" Tae and Megumi said together.

"What?"

* * *

Another month passed as Kaoru and even Megumi's bellies grew more prominent. Word was sent to Misao who moved their trip up a month so she could be there to help Megumi as well. Kaoru was looking forward to having the house full of people again. Kenshin was more than glad to remind her of it because it helped change her mind when her mood swings got violent. Today however, it back fired in his face.

"Gee, thanks, Kenshin!" Kaoru said she stormed out of the kitchen.

Kenshin drop what he was doing and ran to catch up to her. "What, Kaoru? Usually that puts you in a good mood!"

"Oh, yeah, remind me of how everyone's coming to see how **fat** I've gotten! Why wouldn't that put me in a good mood?"

Kenshin sighed, "I wish I knew what you wanted me to say!"

"Just go back to the kitchen, Kenshin, and leave me alone!"

Kenshin watched her leave and slowly retreated to the kitchen once more. _"Kami-sama, why didn't you tell this unworthy one how hard it would be to deal with a pregnant wife? I just don't know what to do. I try to make her happy and it just upsets her. She accuses me of making her fat but I don't think she is and she won't listen to anything I say about it. She's jealous because even though Megumi is further along, they're about the same size. I just don't know what to do..."

* * *

_

A couple days later Kenshin snuck around outside and replaced the water in the bathhouse and started a nice fire that would burn for a long time. Then he went searching for Kaoru who was hiding in the dojo fondling her now seldom used bokken. Kenshin silently slipped out behind her and gave her a big hug. "Not now, Kenshin. I told you earlier I just want to be alone."

"Kaoru-koishii, please, listen to me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Aishiteru, you know that right?"

"Hai, mo aishiteru, more than anything."

"I know." He kissed her cheek gently. "Kaoru, please, let me be close to you today. You haven't left the dojo and yet you've been so distant lately. I know most of it's because of the pregnancy, but if I've done anything that has upset please tell me and I promise I will never to it again."

"That's just it, Kenshin. You're so amazingly wonderful. I don't know how you can still feel the way you do about me when I look like this."

He turned her around to face him. "Look at me, Kaoru. I will never stop loving you. No matter how you think you look, you will always be beautiful to me. And this," he put his hand on her stomach, "neither of us intended for it to happen so quickly, but this look suits you. My baby is in there, don't you ever wish you looked any different because I don't want it any other way."

"Oh, Kenshin," Kaoru said as she started to cry.

"No tears right now, okay?" She nodded and wiped her face. "Now, get up. I'm all sweaty and I need a bath."

* * *

A few moments later he helped Kaoru down into the hot water before quickly following her. The tub was crowed with both bodies in it, but neither cared. Kenshin pulled Kaoru into his lap and they sat there for several silent minutes, just enjoying each other. Kenshin began nuzzling his wife's head before speaking.

"Kaoru, there's another reason that you've been avoiding me, isn't there?"

"No, Kenshin."

"No, don't lie to me, Kaoru, don't ever feel that you have to lie to me for my sake." There was silence as he rubbed her arms. "I know why you've come to bed so late these last few nights." Kaoru stiffened. "It's because of** him** isn't it?" She nodded silently. "Gomen, gomen a thousand times and more, koishii!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She turned in his lap so she could hold him as well.

"It's not that I don't enjoy him, Kenshin, it's just that he's not you and yet he is. Sometimes he scares me but I know he would never hurt me. Never."

"Kaoru, you know that I can't control his as much as I would like. I don't know how much about him you understand, but can I try to explain some of it."

"Okay, but can I tell you what I understand of him first?" He nodded. "Okay, I think that he loves me, but I also think he loves Tomoe more than he loves me. He knew her, he doesn't know me except through your eyes. We only meet when you are emotional. I guess that's about it."

"You're right about that he loves her more and I wish I could apologize for that. But—"

"Kenshin, you don't need to apologize for him. I know you love me and that's more than enough."

"Arigato, Kaoru." Kenshin sighed deeply. "The thing about Battosai is that all he is is emotions. He is fear, he is hate, he is rage, he is sorrow, he is honor, he is devotion, he is love. He knows very little of happiness or joy or humility or compassion. He can feel those things, experience them, show them, live them, but he cannot understand them because he is not them. That man has for duty in his heart other than to exist, which he does not truly do, and he resents me for it. **He is not alive.** I wish there were a way for me to do away with him completely, but I fear that in order to do that I would have to be destroyed as well." He turned to look deeply into her eyes. "The huge wall that once stood between us has been shaved down to the point where I fear that rice paper would make a better barrier. Because so many have viewed us, hated us, and even loved us as the same person we are so close to becoming that. And I am afraid, Kaoru, more afraid than I have ever been of anything."

"Oh, my Kenshin..." Kaoru trailed off as he captured his lips in a gentle but reassuring kiss. He held on to her so tightly it was as if letting go to cause him to fall of the face to the earth. _"I know that you need me to be strong for you, Kenshin. I will try so very hard to do that for you. I don't believe its possible for me to love you anymore than I do right now."_ Kaoru placed one pale hand between there bodies but never left his lips. She opened her mouth to his gentle probing as her hand slid down torso to a lower place. He moaned into her mouth as she took him in her hand. _"I'm going to show you right now that nothing matters to me except your happiness. I don't care what arguments you have or how unworthy you feel."_ Kaoru released Kenshin's mouth but kept her hand firmly where it was. The dark purple of his eyes showed her how great his need was. She gave him a tight squeeze, extracting a grunt of pleasure. "My, Kenshin, see how hard you are already."

"Uh huh."

Kaoru leaned close to his ear and whispered seductively, "I want you to sit on the side of the tub." Kenshin climbed out and left his legs hanging over the side. Kaoru's face was level with his midsection. "Aishiteru," she said as she looked up at him.

"I know." Kaoru took one last look at his eyes before she took him into her mouth. Kenshin let out a long breath at the feel of her lips and tongue on that sensitive part of his body. She took him deeper into her mouth extracting feral noises from him.

After a couple minutes she let up just enough to ask a question: "Is something wrong, koishii?"

"No, nothing's wrong. But I can't last much longer."

"Then don't." Kaoru resumed her task with added fervor and within a minute Kenshin was panting her name. "Come back into the water."

"Hai."

He slowly got back into the tub and got her settled in his lab again.

"You like to have me sit in your lap, huh, Kenshin?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

"Because I know where you are. I can feel you resting against me, depending on me, and it makes me happy."

"I'm glad." There was a short pause. "How good to you feel right now?"

"Um hmm."

"Aishiteru, Himura Kenshin. Aishiteru every part of you, even the ones that frighten me sometimes."  
"I know, Kaoru, I know."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who didn't give up on me, even though I feel like I kinda dropped off the face of the earth. Please review, I would greatly appreciate it. Okay, question time. I took a playwriting class last quarter at school and for my twenty minute play I based it off of a piece of dialogue from this story. I kept Kenshin, Kaoru, and Tomoe's names because I decide to change them or not and kept some pieces of the story. I want to know you ya'll think I should post it or not? Please let me know in the reviews.


End file.
